Fifty shades realizing my feelings
by Ashly Jenner
Summary: Christian has known Ana since he can remember with her being friends with his sister Mia since kids, he finally learns Ana's true feelings for him as she growS but he's 20 & she's 16 so he brushes her off 3 years later she needs a place to stay until things with her parents cool down, but how does she feel when she finds out Christian has a girlfriend also staying with him HEA
1. Chapter 1

( C pov )

I pace my office as I read Anastasias text, Apparently she's had a big argument with her parents & she wishes to stay at my place until things calm down. Now that would be great except my girlfriend jyla has been secretly staying with me for the summer, I haven't gotten around telling my parents that I have girl staying with me because 1 it's no secret that they hate jyla 2 I new that if I told my parents word would soon get to Anastasia I've known she's had a silly crush on me for years so I try to not throw any of the girls I date in her face. Which is why I'm worried about her staying with me while jylas staying here. I can't exactly tell her no & I can't ask jyla to leave either . I've known Ana basically all my life, her & my little sister Mia has been best friends since pre K & she would always come over & have sleep overs with Mia, I've always looked at her as somebody I can call my little sister that is until 3 years ago.

( Flash back )

i scrowl to myself as the loud music my sister & a few of her friends are playing pounds in my ears while I try to work. I don't no why the hell I let Mia talk me into letting her & her friends have a sleepover at my house, her & ana gave me the famous pouty face & I cave. now sitting in my office with no work done I sigh, closing my laptop I head to my room for some much needed rest.

mhmm, I moan as I feel somebody licking the tip of my cock still half sleep & convinced that I'm dreaming , I hum & buck my hips forward as I feel my cock slide into a warm mouth. I shoot my eyes open & damn near jump out of my skin when I see who it is with my dick down her throat.

" ANA WTF " I yell in a hushed tone not wanting Mia or any of her friends to hear me. Ana stands blushing.

Ana - "I- i, I thought you would like it" she replied stuttering.

i finally get a good look at her, she's in nothing but a nude bra & the tiniest black thong I've ever seen I have to hold my self back from groaning. I quickly grab a pillow & sit it in front of me to hide my rock hard dick guiltily. I don't no why she would think I'd want her to sneak in my room at night & suck my dick, I've never gave Ana the impression that i even looked at her that way which I don't! She's like a little sister to me but seeing her in my room basically dressed in nothing I do have to question my self"

( end of flash back )

after taking off my shirt & throwing it at her to put on, I sent her back to her room & made it clear that she was to young for that kind of stuff I mean she was only 16 for Christ sake! I told her that we will never speak of this again & to go back to the room she was sleeping in & make like this didn't happen. For a full year I avoided her. We eventually talked she told me she respected that I didn't see her in that way & she hoped we can be friends fast forward to 6 months later we were glued at the hip she's like 1 of my best friends. til this day we don't mention what happened now 3 years ago. Deep down I know that she still has feelings for me but I can't go there with her because she's to innocent. Ray would kill me if I ruined his perfect little angel, not only that I care for Ana to much to bring her into my fucked up life In that way she's way to precious to me. I figure I should text her back but instead I call her.

ring ring ring ...

Ana - hi Christian" she purrs making me clear my throat.

Christian - hello Ana, sorry I didn't call right away I just wanted to say of course you can stay it's just... there's something I need to talk to you about" I gulp

Ana - ok that's fine, I'm just getting out of work are you at GEH? I can swing by before I go home to pack a few things" she says & it's more of a demand. Bossy much!

christian - ok I'l see you in a few" I hang up & pace again, I no Ana isn't going to take the news of jayla staying with me well, & im almost positive that she's going to run & tell my whole family which won't go over well.

20 minutes later she walks in my office & i have to do a double take at what she's wearing. A white skirt that barly covers her ass, showing off her perfect smooth legs a tight shirt that shows her black lace bra under & a stylish jacket she wears over it, her hair is down in waves & she's wearing high heels that makes her legs go on for days. I watch her sit down on my couch my breathe catches when her skirt hikes but I quickly hide it with a cough, it bothers me that she dresses like this for work because any fucker can ogle her but I of course don't voice my opinion because it might lead her on.

ana - so what do you want to talk about" she asks as she stares into my soul with those big baby blue eyes. For a minute I just sit & stare at her she seems like she's in such a good mood & I just no that what I have to say will most likely change her mood.

Christian - I don't no how to say this so I'm going to just come out & say it, jyla has been living with me for the summer & while I have no problem with you staying with me you have to understand that she's there to" I close my eyes & wait for her to blow up but she doesn't, when I open my eyes she's just sitting there with her head in her hands. I can already tell I've ruined her mood & I don't like it when she's sad so I go to sit by her & I grab her hands.

" Annie, there's countless of guests rooms, you don't have to let the fact that she's there get to you. I'd really like having you around" I tell her the truth while still holding both her hands & looking into her eyes.

ana - you're right" she says jumping up " I have to go pack a few things. Plz don't give me that look, no I won't tell your parents it's not my place to it's yours" just like that she's out of the door.

"taylorrrrrr" I yell

"yes sir " just like that he's standing across from me.

Christian - tell gail to Prepare the guess room for Anastasia she'll be staying with us for a few weeks or however much time she needs I've got 2 more meetings & we can get out of here" I say as I head back to my desk to read some more paper work.

2 hours later

finally home I go straight to my room & pull off my tie aggressively, knowing that I have to break to news to my girlfriend that my best friend is coming basically to move in, whom I know hates Ana.

" Babe you're home " my girlfriend jumps on me knocking me down on the bed giggling making me chuckle " yes baby, I'm home." I say as I grab her ass & flip her over so that I'm on top of her, Raking my eyes down her body she's in a silk shirt that shows off her belly ring, & some matching silk shorts.

christian - I need to talk to you" I sigh as I get off of her & sit on the edge of my bed.

jyla - about ? " she tilts her head to the side rolling her eyes.

christian - ana asked me if she can stay over here at my place until things calm down with her mother & I said yes" I say making her stand up quick.

jyla - you told her yes without talking to me first how could you christian? When I moved in you said it was my house to, I see the way you look at her how could I ever feel comfortable in this house with her here? She's a desperate freak I'll bet she faked arguing with her mom just to be close to you " She slightly raises her voice.

christian - she's my best friend jyla watch yourself" I warn

before she can finish there's a knock on the door & Taylor comes in telling me that she has arrived. Jylas green eyes go wide & they darken as I stand to go welcome ana.


	2. Chapter 2

( A POV )

I can not BELIEVEE Christian! I seeth. as I pack my bags. I mean, it's not like I didn't no that he had a girlfriend right? Yes. so why am I so mad? I guess it hurt that he'd move her in. I mean what was I susposed to think? Anytime he mentions her he down play the relationship he has with her. I hate that he kept this from me.

After getting everything I think I'll need, I run out of my house as fast as I can to avoide running into my mother. she's such a bitch sometimes she hates that I chose to go to school online. & not her precious " Yale " so everyday she gives me hell for it. I finally figured that I've had enough & I snapped let's just say it wasn't pretty. We went on for hours saying things we'll soon regret. I just no that living in this house with her will only make things worst I need space. Once I get in my car I just drive, honestly I don't even no where I'm going & I'm just not ready to face Christian & jyla. I decide to call Cody.

30 minutes later we are sitting in front of his porch drinking coolers.

Cody - if Christian is your best friend then maybe you should try to get along with his girlfriend" he says patting my shoulder, I've told him all about my crush on Christian long ago, I'm now telling him how christian kept from me that he's moved in a girl.

Ana - I hate her" I giggle " well, hate is a strong word I guess I strongly dislike her. whenever I'm around she'll try to get really touchy with Christian. Kiss him 24\7 rub on his arms you name it." I huff annoyed even thinking about it.

Cody - well that's what girlfriends do Anastasia" Cody chuckles, he's no help!

I sit with Cody for about 20 more minutes. Cody is amazing he's Somebody who can make me laugh until I cry when I'm at my worst. when I really need someone I know that he'll always be there. Senior year we dated, but it didn't get anywhere because my heart was always with Christian. which stopped me from giving Cody my all. So we called it quiets but remained friends! I hug him goodbye before I head to the nails place to get my nails refilled then to escala.

" hello Ana" Taylor meets me taking my jacket & my bags.

Ana - hi Taylor" I smile

I stand in the same spot & try to work on my breathing, if she's living here that means I can't ignore her, I'll have to be polite & at least speak. Just then I see Gail walking towards me beaming.

Gail - Ana dear, I've set everything up for you in the room upstairs. come I'm baking brownies" I can't help but beam back despite how I'm feeling, I do love Gail ... and brownies.

I've known Taylor and Gail since Christian hired them to work for him. they are wonderful people & in the slightest I don't think Christian could have did better. I sit in the kitchen & talk to Gail.

Ana - so how do you like christians girlfriend" I ask, I had to!

Gail - she's cool, we don't talk much but she does seem sweet" she answers casually so i just drop it.

" Anastasia " I hear my name & I turn to see Christian walking in the kitchen smiling " do you want to talk about what happened with your mother " he asks sitting across from me.

" no I don't " I say firmly.

Christian - I see. If you change your mind I'm here" he goes to grab my hand but I pull it away.

Ana - where's um, you're girlfriend? I wanted to say hello to her before I go up to my room I don't feel good so I'll probably take a nap" I say & fake a yawn. I just want a reason to lock myself in my room, last thing I want is a show of Christian & jyla.

Christian - Ana you don't have to say anything to jyla if you don't feel good get some rest you'll see her at dinner" he looks at me concerned.

Ana - okay" I say & get up to get 2 pieces of Gail's brownies " see you guys at dinner by Gail"

I lock my door & search my bag for a book to read, I'll get lost in it & being that I have a bathroom I truly won't have to come out my room until dinner.

( C POV )

After Ana leaves I text my mom & tell her to call & check on Ana because she said she don't feel good. I really hope she doesn't close her self off just because jylas here Ana can be really stubborn when she can't have her way. I take 2 brownies with me in my room so I can hopefully finish this conversation with jyla. But wen i go in our room I don't see her, assuming she's in the bathroom I head straight in, & shes soaking in the bath. I watch as the suds slip down her breasts & I lick my lips, she looks really sexy with her wet jet black hair up in a bun sitting on her head, her olive skin glowing & when she looks at me her green eyes shine so bright.

Christian - baby you're mad at me" I sit on the edge of the tub & grab her hands.

Jyla - I feel threatened by her Christian. you told me you said hey jyla you should come stay with me, make yourself at home this is your house to. But with her here how do I feel comfortable? It's clear you guys have love for each other & it goes beyond friendship wether you'd like to admit it or not" she pouts.

I don't say anything. I admit I'm attracted to Ana. She's a very beautiful girl. & I care about her a lot she's really important to me. But that's just it! I'd never go there with Ana & I wonder what I could do to make jyla feel secure in our relationship.

Jyla - I new you wouldn't have anything to say" she huffs & gets out of the water.

My dick raises as I watch her naked body walk around our room still dripping wet. She sees & glars at me making me smile.

After talking jyla finally got it in her thick head that it's her & only her that I want. so she dropped her attitude & I we watched a movie in the tv room with some snacks. after I went to my office to work. It's now time for dinner & I go knock on Ana's door to tell her only it's locked & she's not answering. quickly I run & get the spare key I have for her door panicked because last I talked to her she told me that she wasn't feeling good.

When I open the door there's Ana sleep with a open book in her hand. Its the most adorable thing I've ever seen & I'm froze starring because I don't think that I have the guts to wake her up. naturally my eyes run down her body & I curse myself when I see she's just wearing panties, cotton panties she's so cute. I smirk to myself I think back to 3 years ago when she had those tiny thongs on. she must have only worn them for me unfortunately that pleases me. Deciding I'm not going to wake her, I write a note on her bed telling her that I'll put her a plate up in the microwave. I kiss her cheek & walk out I couldn't resist.

2 weeks later. Still ( C POV )

I'm laying down while jyla draws a map on me places she can touch me with her hands. I usually let her hug me. however I can't take contact directly with her hands only Ana can do that.

Jyla - so I'll be the only 1 who's ever gotten this close to you besides Mia" she asks & I smile & shake my head, I don't dare tell her that Ana can touch me because that will only make it worst. she's already pissed at me & that's kinda how we got here.

She came home early & caught me on top of Ana in the tv room. in my defense we really were just play fighting. But of course jyla didn't want to hear that.

3 houses later.

"ROS JUST FUCKING GET ON IT" I scream

" woahhh why are you yelling at Ross? Someone needs to get laid" Ana says walking in my office, for the last 2 weeks after work she's been coming here & we would just go home together.

" what do you no about getting laid" I glare at her. The thought alone of her "getting laid " only serves to piss me off even more.

Instead of answering me she blushes. I get a good look of her & glare when I see she's wearing a tinny little black dress.

Christian - why do you wear things like this to work?" I wave my hand making her look herself up & down before sitting on the couch across from me shrugging.

Ana - well I'm a waiter sooooo, it's kinda my job to look good so I can get good tips" I sigh & turn to her finally giving her my full attention.

Christian - Anastasia, you don't have to wear things like that in order to look good. You look beautiful in anything you wear" as expected she blushes making me chuckle, she's so cute.

Ana - whatever Christian everybody can't look as good as jyla " she rolls her eyes then puts her hands over her mouth, my head wipes around & I look at her like she's crazy.

Christian - why would everybody want to look like jyla? Ana what are you getting at?" I shake my head " I wouldn't change a hair on your back you are flawless to me. So no I don't want you to look like jyla" I stare her dead in her gorgeous eyes making her turn her head.

Ana - Christian you don't have to pretend like you think I'm beautiful or gorgeous, you couldn't even stand to let me suc-" she stops & I rush over to her already knowing what was about to let come out of her mouth.

Christian - what the fuck did you just say" before she can respond I wrap my hands around her neck & squeeze it. not hard enough to choke her, just enough for her to get that I'm not fucking around " first of all, don't tell me that I'm lying when I tell you that you are flawless because you are do you hear me" she shakes her head. " second I couldn't stand you sucking my dick because had you darted that tongue out 1 more time I would have came in that cute little mouth of yours & at the time you were only 16 years old I couldn't have that now could I" she nods " I thought we agreed we wouldn't bring that up anymore" I sit back down in my chair a little more calm.

"I - I, I'm sorry Christian" she says putting her head down.

Christian - it's fine Ana it's in the pass. I just hate when you down yourself can you stop that" I ask doubtful.

Over the last 2 week jyla & Ana only ignored & avoided each other. when we have breakfast Ana would purposely take longer so jyla can already be gone for work when she comes down. For lunch me nor Ana are here. & for dinner either Ana would eat really fast & excuse herself or she'll say that she already ate. It's harder for me that they don't get along because I always have to choose between them when it comes to spending time together.

I'll say hey let's all go watch a movie, jyla would say she'd rather do something else that Ana doesn't want to do. so if I choose movies then I'm choosing 1 over the other. last Sunday we all went to go have lunch with my family & jyla got pissed because she says that nobody payed her any attention, while they all treated Ana like royalty. I agree that they payed a little more attention to ana, but it wasn't that big of a deal. that's expected because Ana is truly like family. My mom & Mia hates jyla because of her conceded cocky like attitude they say. My dad & Elliot says they just don't feel like we have any chemistry.

I'm distracted from my thoughts when I look up & Ana is sitting with her legs wide open so I get a clear view of her pussy. she's not wearing any panties what the hell was she thinking being at work all day with that excuse of a dress on with no panties? I have to adjust my pants because they are as tight as they've ever been seeing as though I haven't moved my eyes off the most gorgeous pussy I've ever seen. I wonder how it taste, STOP GREY! that's Ana you're best friend. I tell me self I take a deep breath & finally look up at Ana, whose been starring at me this whole time.

Christian - Ana what are you doing ?" I gulp.

Ana blushes but doesn't close her legs making me raise a eyebrow.

" oh nothing " she says finally clothing legs

Christian - Ana, you can't do things like this I have a girl" I say in barely a whisper.

Ana - Christian I didn't do anything." She lies I just shake my head trying to get the picture of her swollen pussy out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY IF I DIDNT EDIT THINGS RIGHT I REALLY TRIED MY BEST IM NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER I CONTACTED SOMBODY & HOPEFULLY THEY CAN HELP ME EDIT THE 3rd CHAPTER & SO ON THANKS TO EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED. Oh & things will get flirty from here .


	4. Chapter 4

GUYS IM NEW TO FANFICION SO SOME THONGS STILL CONFUSE ME. I MADE A MISTAKE & REPOSTED CHAPTER 2 AS CHAPTER 3 WHEN I WAS JUST TRYING TO EDIT IT BECAUSE I DIDNT MEAN TO POST IT SO FAST IN THE FIRST PLACE. IM GOING TO GET THE HANG OF THINGS I PROMSE & THANK U


	5. Chapter 5

(A pov)

After work instead of going to GEH I meet Kate at the nail salon. She's one of my good friends from high school & every two weeks we usually have a nail date. Walking in I spot her bleach blonde hair from the door, She's wearing some blue jean shorts a white t & some MC flops smiling at me.

Kate - Ana Ana Ana." She laughs " did you do what I suggested you to do? I need all the details" she gushed.

Ana - yea I did & it has him avoiding me" I pout. Kate suggested I not wear panties & open my legs in his office. She even had me get a painful wax which I am never getting again. I told Kate that I wasn't going to do it & that she sounded foolish. But after hearing him call me beautiful, I just couldn't help it. Gosh when he put his hand around my throat things happened down there.

Kate - Ana what do you mean he's avoiding you? it's only been a day. & I seen your lady part last night Ana if he's avoiding you after that wax job are you sure it's girls he's really into?" I blush embarrassed that she would bring up the fact that she got a peak of me.

" nails? " the nail lady asks & I sit across from Kate.

Ana - of course he isn't gay Kate I don't no why he's avoiding me. When we got home last night he went straight to his room with jyla. He was the first to leave this morning & he left me a message telling me not to bother stoping by GEH because he was going to be busy which I no is bullshit" I say.

We finish with our nails Kate tells me she's going to text me. She suggested I get Christian alone & straight up ask him what's his problem. Knowing him for as long as I have I'm pretty sure he's going to miss dinner in hopes of avoiding me tonight. Which is why I'm going to go home shower , change closes & head straight to GEH. If I don't with jyla around I'll never get any alone time with him.

(Flash back)

It's 3am & I can't sleep. I believe I heard Christian & jyla having sex & i'm scarred for life. I go to the kitchen for a class of milk while I sit at the table & brows though twitter.

Jyla - you no you'll never have him" I tense up but I don't say anything making her go on " he just got finish fucking me. I can even touch him" I roll my eyes but continue to ignore her. " I screamed extra loud just to make sure you heard me. & I would tell you all about it but then you'll just fantasize about something you will never have" I giggle getting up from my chair now finish with my milk.

Ana - I will have him!" I sit my cup down & walk pass her with my head in my phone " put my cup in the sink for me will ya?" I say looking over my shoulder while she stands there gaping at me.

Shutting my room door & locking it I sink into my bed crying. How could he have sex with her while I'm here? Ughhh I hate him!

(End of flash back)

Eventually I got over my attitude. Of course he will have sex with his it's not his fault she screamed extra loud on purpose.

(C pov)

Jyla - christan are you even listening to me" jyla asks me she's sitting in my office across from me trying to explain to me how we should go to Paris for fashion week. She's wearing a purple suite that makes her look business like with glasses might I add that makes her look really fuckable doing the day she surprisingly dyed her hair honey blonde & not a hair on her head looks out of place. She looks polished.

Christian - baby that's impossible really be serious." I rub my forehead

Jyla - well how about I just go & take a few friends Christian I really don't want to miss it" she pouts

Christian - well, you can. But I'll miss you." I say looking at her

Jyla - then you should come" she gets up & sits on the edge of my desk making her scent go straight to my nose she smells like flowers.

Christian - I really wish I could" I lie. I'm not into fashion but she is. I went to the 1 in LA with her before it was a nightmare. " you go baby enjoy yourself I'll be right here when you get back" I put my hand in her inner thigh rubbing my favorite part of her. Well 1 of them.

Jyla - thanks baby. Now I have to get back to work chase has been blowing my phone up" she huff kissing me. chase is the designer she's a assistant for.

1 hour later.

Andrea - mr grey Ana is here for you" Jesus Christ! I asked her not to come here " she says she doesn't want to hear that you're busy" she says nervously.

Christian - send her in" I sigh.

She walks in wearing a tight fitted grey sleeveless dress that makes her breast sit up & look a cup size bigger. Some nude red bottoms & her hair up in a messy bun showing off her Creamy neck. Locking the door behind her. she comes in sit right at the edge of my desk where jyla just was. Smelling like strawberries.

Ana - you've been avoiding me" she states. " don't even try to lie." She warns when she sees me about to defend my self.

Christian - well Ana I had a lot to think about since yesterday ok?" I rub my forehead exaggerated.

Ana - what's there to think about Christian? Anyways, I have a proposal" she blushes after saying that so I no this isn't good.

Christian - Ana-" before I can finish she straddles my lap & pulled on my tie grinding on me. I can tell from her heat that she isn't wearing any panties. I'm just thankful that this dress is at least longer then yesterday. even though right now that doesn't matter seeing as though it has raised up to her hips anyway. My dick pukes her in the clit & I've had enough so I go to push her off but she bites my lip.

Christian - ANA STOP! Get off" I groan.

Ana - Christian take my virginity right here in this office." She says sucking my lip & I freeze.

Christian- shit Ana get up" I finally push her off me & I stand instantly regretting it because my dick is damn near about to bust threw my pants. Grabbing some papers putting it over me i start to pace. " I can NOT take your virginity. Do you understand? You deserve somebody so much better then me to do that Ana please" fuck!

Ana - so if I have sex with somebody else & I'm more experienced will you have sex with me then" she asks moving in front of me. she take the papers out my hand & started to rub my chest. When I don't say anything she wraps 1 of her legs around me & looks up at me like she want me to kiss her. truthfully I want to push her away but I no she will feel rejected so I just turn my head.

Christian - I'm not going to kiss you Ana because I'm in a relationship & you of all ppl no I'm not a cheater" she huffs & turns around to walk away but I grab her arm stoping her. " I don't want you to have sex with anybody Ana" I say kinda pissed that she would say that. I don't want to take her virginity but I don't want anyone else to either ...

Ana - but it's the only way you'll have me " a tear roll down her eyes & I pick her up wrapping both her legs around me pushing her into the wall.

" DONT have sex with anybody until you feel like your ready Ana don't do it just to get to me because I'll Be disappointed in you ok?" I bite her lip then quickly pull away. " Ok" she says & I sit her down.

I wipe her tears & walk her to the couch sitting next to her.

Christian - your 19 Ana I'm 23. Coming into my world as my girlfriend isn't as easy as it seems .

Ana - so you don't think I'm stronger then Jyla? You don't think I can handle it ?" She glares.

Christian - that's not what I meant Ana jyla is a little older then you & it's not only the press there's things personal with me you shouldn't be exposed to" I say squeezing her hand.

when I was 19 I got into some really kinky shit in college with this chick name jasmine. She would have me tie her up. Spark her, pull her hair, blind fold her. At 19 she was the first girl I had fell in love with. well I thought it was love. I just had a strong admiration for her. she's a good friend. but we'll get to that. My point is I had never had sex because of my touch issues she's all I've known she was my first. Before her I'd just get head then make up some lame excuse. She taught me that you don't have to be intimate in sex, I didn't have to be touched I fuck hard. I don't make love! I've never made love .. & I can't fuck ana. Because she don't deserve that!

Ana - can you stop treating me like I'm made of glass & I'll break in any minute. Im your best friend right? So tell me what is it personal that you think I can't handle. & please let me decide for myself" she looks into my soul as always.

Christian - Ana I-" she cuts me off.

Ana - no Christian & until you tell me maybe I should move out. i could go stay with kate or Cod-"

Christian - NO" I cut her off. no way in hell is she staying with that fucker! " I'll tell you tonight at home over dinner you'll be happy to know that jyla won't be here she's spending her week in Paris for fashion" she beams " & don't try nothing " I glare making her face drop.


	6. Chapter 6

(A pov)

I decided to get home before Christian so I can find the perfect outfit for dinner. It's 6:45 when i get in. I run to my room & change into a silk nightgown. I went out & bought it because I see jyla in silk a lot so I guess he likes it! I spray myself let my hair down in waves & apply lipgloss.

30 minutes later.

" Ana " I hear Christian & I walk down the stairs. Christian stands in the hall with nothing but sweats on no shirt. What the hell is he playing at? He sees me & holds his hand out for me, following him we walk into the kitchen & I see Gail putting her finishing touches on the mac & cheese.

Gail - Dinner is all ready." Gail says smiling.

Ana - thanks Gail" I blow her a kiss as she lays our plates down.

We eat in silence for a few minutes.

Christian - I guess I'm having trouble figuring where to start" he says turning to me grabbing my hands.

Ana - the beginning will be fine" I lean in & kiss the side of his mouth. he closes his eyes for a second.

Christian - when I was 19 I lost my virginity to this girl name jasmine she was a junior in college while I was a freshmen"

Ana - okay?" I say confused hating jasmine already.

He goes on to tell me about how hard he used to fuck her. how she'd make him spank her, tie her up, handcuff her, blind fold her etc.

Christian - she would make me dominate her. & I liked it. No I love! It's all I've known I never stoped. I don't make love Anastasia I fuck hard." He looks me dead in the eyes grey to blue.

Ana - then fuck me christian" I jump in his arms & push my lips to his.

He pushes away at first. I grab the back of his head & pulled him in while grinding straddling him. He just moans & kisses me back. His hands slide down my body cupping my ass. he peppers my face in kisses. suddenly he stops sighing, he pushing me off of him.

Christian - you no I can't do this Ana, I got jyla." my heart breaks.

Ana - so it's her over me that's what you're saying?" I ask.

Christian - that's not what I'm saying at all. But I'm not going to cheat on her I will never become a cheater jyla don't deserve that" he says firmly

Ana - then end it." I say simple.

Christian - Ana-"

Ana - please for me" I look up at him doe eyes & tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Fuck it" he grabs me & carries me up stairs throwing me on my bed.

(C POV)

She want me to leave jyla? I can't just up & leave jyla. I asked her to live with me just to throw her out? I don't exactly love jyla but I care about her way to much to do that to her. I look up at Ana's big blue doe eyes tears steaming down her face. Fuck! I can't stand here & see her cry over me.

"Fuck it" I grab her & take her up upstairs to her room, throwing her on her bed I hover over her & kiss down her neck. She smell so good!

Ana - mhmm Christian please" she pants as I suck on her neck.

Christian - what is it baby" i ask then come back up & kiss her lips. she moans wrapping her legs around me but I don't want them around me I want them open wide for me.

I made my way down & I yank her dress up With my face inches away from her delicious looking pussy i dart my tongue out. However something stops me!

" I can't do this Ana " I sit back up shaking my head. Jyla was so worried about leaving me here with Ana when she came by GEH before getting on her flight to Paris. & I'm doing exactly what I promised I'd never do to her.

Ana - ARE YOU SERIOUS" Ana gets up & throws her pillow at me. " GET OUT! " I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me off " OUTTTTTT " she screams & I nod walking out.

I'm not a cheater that's just not me & I already did to much. do I want to fuck Ana? Of course I do. But I need to end things with jyla first. hell I need to figure out if I even want to end things with her I'm so confused about my feelings.

I go in my room & lay down until I get a facetime from jyla. I answer & shes topless grinning at me.

Christian - what are you doing aren't you still in the air" I ask chuckling at my goofy girlfriend while eyeing her tan breasts.

Jyla - yes, but I'm pretty sure my boyfriend is horny it's 10pm this is the time you get horny so I went to the bathroom hoping I could help you find release"

Christian - baby put ya shirt on I'm fine I was about to go to sleep" I say not in the mood for video sex.

we talk for 20 more minutes then jyla said she needs to get back to her seat. Before I can sit my phone down I get a video text from Ana.

" you sure you want to miss this"

It says under a video. when I click on it I drop my phone & it bounces off the bed. I stare at the wall for a minute telling myself she didn't send me what I think I just saw 2 seconds of. I pick my phone up & sure enough it's a video of Ana rubbing her bare pussy. Her juices covering her fingers & sliding down her legs the video cuts off immediately. Soon after I get sent a video of her bouncing her boobies & rubbing them while bitting her lip. I groan & pull my sweats down & start stroking my now hard dick. I cum whispering Ana's name. I hear a moan & look to my right. Ana is standing in my room door still bitting that lip. Quickly I throw the sheet over me & she comes walking in my room.

Christian - Ana stop" I whisper she's fucking trying to seduce me.

She rolls her eyes & flops on my bed & I move over.

Ana - Christian relax I'm not going to bite you I just want to lay with you we've slept together before right?" I nod because we have fell to sleep in the same bed plenty times. " I heard you talking on the phone was it her you was pleasuring yourself to or was it me" she asks sliding under the covers with me.

Christian - does it matter" I ask putting a pillow between us. " go to sleep Ana " I add.

She turns over & dose off. While I stay up watching her sleep soon I wrap my arms around her & join.

For the next four days I'm able to avoid fucking Ana. she flirted with me every chance she got. she would send me pictures of her bent over. Or pictures of her in lingerie. pictures of her pinching her nipples, She would bend over in front of me every chance she got. & sneak into my room at night just to sleep with me. although that I don't mind because I like holding her. Today we are gong over my parents house for dinner she's really excited but I'm not because Elliot already told me that my mom invited some doctor fucker over to meet Ana which doest sit well with me at all.

Ana - how do I look" she spins around wearing a black lose fitting dress that comes just pass her ass. some thigh high stocking with a shoulder bag some black red bottoms & her hair up in a bun. she look sexy as hell I don't want her out like this. She's stunning!

Christian - don't you think that's a little inappropriate to wear to dinner at my parents house" I look at her disapproval written on my face.

Ana - Mia told me that I should dress sexy because there's this doctor friend your mom wants to hook me up with" she smirks.

Christian - & you're really going to go out with him" I ask glaring at her.

Ana - why shouldn't I ? I'm single. if you don't want to give me any action I'll have to get it somewhere won't I" I don't say anything.

She walks in front of me & purposely bends over. I see red when I see she's not wearing any panties. I march over to her & grab her by the waist " GO PUT ON SOME UNDERWEAR" I say firmly.

Ana - what if I don't want to" she challenges me. " what if I want to sneak away with graces doctor friend & give him easy acc-" she doest finish because I throw her over my shoulder marching up the stairs to her room I throw her on the bed searching through her draws for some panties I purposely throw her a pair of cotton panties.

After fussing with Ana I got her to put the panties on. now here we are in front of my childhood house. Mia answers the door & drags Ana off not even looking my way. I speak to my father & brother for a few before I head to go chat with my mom.

Grace - so Christian how is things going with Ana staying with you" mom asks as I take a seat next to her in the living room.

Christian - good me & Ana always have fun together" I chuckle.

I look to my right & I see some fucker kissing Ana hand making her blush. it pisses me off so the next thing I no I'm right beside her with my hand on her waist pulling her to me.

Brandon - hi I'm Brandon reed " he holds his hand out looking between the both of us. Instead I grab the hand he kissed of Ana's & gentlely wipes it.

Dinner is finally ready & we are all sitting at the table eating baked chicken & mashed potatoes while having light conversation.

Brandon - so how old are you Ana?" The fucker asks looking at my girl- ugh Ana.

Christian - she's 19 very young how about you" I answer before her making everyone at the table look at me. I feel Ana kick my foot under the table.

Brandon - I'm 24" he states looking at Ana " do you have a age limit Ana " he asks playfully. & again I answer before her.

Christian - yes she do her age limit is 23 right?" I look to Ana & put my hand on her inner thigh making her blush pushing my hand away.

" Christian it's rude to keep answering for Ana " my father gives me a pointed stare.

Mia -Brandon was just telling me how he wanted to ask you out Ana if he does you will say yes won't you" Mia says as she glares at me.

I look to Ana waiting for her answer. she looks pass me shaking her head yes.

Ana - I mean what's the harm in getting to no someone" she beams at mr good doctor but I've had enough.

I push my chair out & storm from the table. I go to get my jacket everyone at the table gasps but I can feel Ana hot on my heels.

Ana - Christian wait" she grabs my arm.

Christian - what do you want ? " I glare at her while throwing my jacket over my arms & storm out to my car with her following behind " stay, I'm sure Brandon can take you home" she doest listen though she hops in the front seat & turns to me.

Ana - I'm sorry." She said & I sigh throwing my head back.

Christian - you shouldn't be sorry. we aren't in a relationship if he's who you want I won't stop you." She climbs in my lap resting her head on my chest.

Ana - you no he isn't who I want" she says calmly.

Christian - I don't care if he was" I lie

Ana - sure you don't" she laughs " let's go home" she presses a soft kiss to my lips smiling while hoping back in the passenger seat.

I wanted to tell her not to kiss me anymore because I'm still technically in a relationship. I don't. Because I liked it! I guess I'm finally realizing my feelings for the only girl outside of my family I've ever loved. Like jyla said, it's way beyond friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

(Ana pov)

Christian paid for Mia Kate & myself to have a spa day. So here we are getting back rubs while chatting.

Ring ring ring " seriously Ana DONT answer that" Mia says in warning tone.

Ana - it could be important" I shrug. the lady goes in my bag passing me my phone I answer without looking at the caller Id " hello " I say freezing when I hear that voice.

Carla - Anastasia rose steel it has been 3 week & i'd like to no when exactly do you plan on coming home" my mom asks.

Ana - mom I need space" " tell that girl we've given her 3 weeks of space & we demand her to come home" that's my dad now.

Carla - Ana sweaty, you need to come home. we worry about you. Look I'm sorry for everything I said! just like you I've had time to think to & I apologize for having a vendetta every since you denied Yale. I support you in whatever you want to do just please come home" I sigh getting up.

Ana - fine mom & I apologize to if we can move forward from here & you want me to come home this bad then I'll come" I shake my head.

Carla - thank you baby. We miss our daughter I feel terrible about the fight we had & I just want to move forward can you come home tonight? Im going to cook a big dinner "

Mia - I told you she'd come around Ana. let's go me & Kate will come with you to help you pack" Mia saying getting up along with Kate hugging me.

After packing my bags I bring them to my house. When I walk in my mom runs to me crying.

Carla - I'm so sorry baby" she squeezes me tight & my dad just looks at me smiling eyes shining.

Ray - we missed you kid" he pats my head then picks me up spinning me around.

Ana - I smell something good cooking" I walk in the kitchen with my mother following me behind while giving me a list of everything she's cooking.

Carla - I got a salad bowl over there" she points to the table & there's a big salad bowl with just about everything in it " I'm baking chicken, red velvet cake, macaroni salad, cookies, I even made some of that home made gravy & ham your grandmother told me the secret to" she runs around the kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off.

I help her in the kitchen for about 40 minutes but I need to go to GEH to tell Christian I'm moving out in person before he comes home & see all my things gone.

Getting there in under 15 minutes, I go right up to his office. he won't be expecting me today because he told me he'll be busy that's why he paid for me that spa.

Andrea - Mr grey says he does not want to be disturbed" she says but I ignore her waking pass going to walk straight in only it's locked.

I gently knock hoping that he's not in a meeting because only then we I feel shitty. Although It's like Christian to lock himself in his office alone & say he doesn't want to be disturbed.

Imagine my surprise when I see jyla open the door with just fucked hair. swollen lips, buttons undone on her shirt, & her skirt is uneven. I see red when I look to Christian who's in the same predicament red lipstick all over his face. He looks guilty & confused. He didn't expect to see me! & she's not supposed to be home from Paris until tomorrow. I push pass her clearing my throat.

Ana - I just came to tell you in person that I've moved all my stuff out of your house I'm already moved out. Hello jyla" I say turning to smile at her. I'm hurt but I don't let either of them see me sweat. I hold my head high & smile though my pain.

Jyla - oh thank god" jyla claps but she soon stops when she catches christians hard glare. " hi Ana " she mumbles clearing her throat.

Christian - Ana you didn't have to move out were are you going?" He asks. Pannicked mirroring his features.

Ana - back with my mother of course " I giggle making him look confused but relieved.

Christian - so you aren't mad at me" he asks while using his sleeve to wipe the lipstick off his face.

Jyla - why would she be made at you" jyla ask grabbing his arm & kissing his cheek putting lipstick right back where he just wiped it off at.

Ana - yea, why would I be mad at you Christian?" I ask eyeing him.

Christian - well I just thought, you were moving out so quickly & unexpected..." he rambles but I put my hand up stoping him.

Ana - nah my mom called begging me to come home & I agreed. anyways she's cooking this big Dinner & I still need to shower & get dress, so I'll be going." he looks like he expected me to hug him but I walk straight out closing the door behind me I get in my car & head home.

Feeling like I need to just move on.

( C pov )

Shit shit shit shit! I didn't expect Ana here nor did I expect jyla here. she was supposed to be coming home tomorrow instead she surprised me at my office, looking sexy as hell in a blue button up shirt, a pencil skirt & her honey blonde hair in two braids going to the back. also those damn fuckable classes! I guess you can say we were pretty damn happy to see each other because I fucked her across my desk while slapping her tan ass. She bought handcuffs in her purse, & I kept her hands hand cuffed behinds her back while bounding into her. she came but I didn't, I wasn't finished! I set back in my chair & uncuffed her. " ride me" I said. & she did. aggressively kissing me everywhere her red lipstick marking me.

Ana had me so sexually frustrated this week that I had taken it out on jyla. Rightfully so because she is my girlfriend after all.

Andrea - Ana is on her way down" Andrea voice breaks me away from jyla. & I thank god this office is sound proof.

Jyla - what the fuck do she want" jyla growls as we hear a knock on the door I push her off me & start fixing myself.

Christian - don't fucking open that door yet jyla" I need more time. I don't want Ana to have a clear give away of what we was going in here.

Jyla doesn't listen though, instead she opens the door. If Ana is upset she has a good way of hiding it. I feel really guilty for my actions this weekend in ways I kind of let my dick think for me & I led Ana on. It's not like I don't still have those same feelings for her I'm just not ready to dump jyla yet I need more time to think. I don't want to regret trying something with Ana, & then it doesn't work out but it ruins our friendship. That's my biggest fair losing the friendship. that tight bond we have. Ana surprised me by saying she isn't mad at me & that she's going to move back home with her mom I was relieved because I thought she would go stay with that idiot Cody she used to date.

The next few days things are back to normal between me & jyla. I've tried calling & texting Ana but she won't reply to any so I spend a week telling myself that she just need sometime I no what she seen hurt her & I wish everyday that she didn't have to see that.

Tonight though, it's date night for me & jyla sometimes on random fridays or Saturday's if I'm not busy we have date nights. Jyla says she wanted to check this new restaurant out. dressed in a sharp dark blue Armani suit I stand & wait for my date & soon she comes down in a brown mini dress.

Jyla - you like ? It was sent to me. it's a golden fringe balmain dress" she does a spin around. Her hair up in a perfect bun. I put my thumps up telling her she looks beautiful. " let me just grab my bag" she says before we walk out the door meeting.

Taylor meets us down stairs & opens the door for us.

Arriving at the restaurant we of course pass on waiting online, we heard straight to our table for two.

"Champagne?" The waiter asks. jyla tells him sparkling water while giving me a pointed stare before I could answer making me roll me eyes. I watch his eyes wander over my girlfriends body & even though I don't care before I'm not the jealous type I find it disrespectful, so I decide he won't be liking his tip smirking to myself.

We order the lobster she gets a salad on the side & I get a steak. we fall into deep conversations.

Christian - the waiter has been flirting with you since we got here" I tease.

Jyla - keeps me confident that I haven't lost it" she giggles starring at me smiling.

Christian - I haven't thought of it that way" I chuckle.

we fall into conversation about her week in Paris apparently Paris is 100 times better then LA. I chuckle & decide to tell her about a few deals I'm working on at GEH.

Something to my left catching my eye, so I turn my head & I see a stunning figure walking in. I eye her long creamy legs that's showing through the slit of her white gown. my eyes travel to her toned waist. up to her firm c cups, her milky white cleavage spilling out her dress. I frown when I notice exactly who this beauty is ... it's ANA! & she's with that doctor fucker, what's his name? Brandy, branded, oh Brandon. I watch them sit. he says something to her that makes her blush, starting from her cheeks down to her neck & exposed cleavage. I grit my teeth as I watch his eyes travel down to her breasts.

Jyla - did you hear me baby?" Jyla asks but I ignore her.

How could she go out with that fucker when she told me she won't! he's to old for her anyway I seeth.

Jyla - CHRISTIANNNN" jyla snaps me out of my inner battle with myself to say fuck everything & drag Ana out of this restaurant take her home & fuck her so hard she won't remember mr good doctor name when I'm done with her. " is that Ana" she asks amused " did she finally get her own man" she laughs, making me frown.

Christian - what's that supposed to mean?" I ask eyeing her.

Jyla - she's a slut all she do is try & go after everyone elses man" she says rolling her eyes.

Christian - that's not true. & stop talking about her like that" I defend.

Jyla - Ill bet you this date she's with already has a girlfriend she's always going to be just a side piece" she keeps going.

Christian - ENOUGH! I asked you to stop now I'm pissed" I drop my napkin & storm off " I don't bother going home. I tell Taylor to take me to a hotel I don't want to see jyla anymore tonight. I'm pissed, & I no seeing Ana with another man has a lot to do with my attitude right now.

I need to figure something out!

Ana pov)

Shit! Christians here? Well, I'm sure that was just him who stormed out just now. I see jyla sneaking out trying not to be seen. it wouldn't be me if I didn't blow her cover.

" HEY JYLA, did Christian just storm out on you" I yell across the room making Brandon snort.

Ana - oh she's going to be so Embarrassed" I giggle

Brandon - you are something else" we both laugh.

(The next morning still A pov)

Ring ring ring! Jesus Christ I have 50 missed calls from Christian jumping up & throwing on a pair of jean shorts a white t & some sneakers I quickly call him back.

Ana - Christian is everything ok?" I ask worried.

Christian - I did it Ana" he breaths " I ended it with jyla." I don't say anything " I need you " he adds

" I'm on my way " I say & hang up.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't worry about the little lemon between jyla & Christian. It's not going to have anything on Christian &a Ana once he takes her virginity I already wrote that scene out BREATHE. Lol thanks for the reviews I appreciate everyone's tips, no I don't take them the wrong way. I could only learn from you guys ❤️❤️?


	9. Chapter 9

( C prov - )

I hear a ding by the elavator. I no that's Ana so I speed walk to go meet her.

" hi " she says biting her lip looking shy. " did you really do it?" She asks hopeful.

Christian - I did" I hold my hand out & walk her to the kitchen pouring myself a glass of white wine.

Ana - why" she asks coming to stand next to me. But I don't answer her because I see red.

Christian - WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ON YOUR NECK ANASTASIA" I ask. she touches her neck confused.

I get my camera out and snap a picture of the red mark on her neck.

Ana - ummm" I throw my glass across the room " wait Christian, I'm sorry" she grabs my hands " we kissed and he must have kissed my neck. it happened once nothing else happened" she says trying to calm me. " Christian please just listen to me think about what I had to witness that day" I turn my head. " listen, I'm sor-" I cut her off.

Christian - when he kissed you here did he make you wet?" I wipe my hands over her neck & then I kiss & lick over it to make my own mark. " mhmm did he ?" I pick her up & put her on the counter wrapping her legs around me waist.

" no" she whimpers. I rip her shirt off she's not wearing a bra so her round boobies spill free & I grab hold off them.

Christian - did he touch these" I squeeze her breasts & she shakes her head no. GOOD! Fucker. I lay her back against the cold towl making her whole body turn red filled with blush. I fucking love that. I've never had a girl that blushes as much as Ana & the fact that her entire body turns red just from my touch I can't wait to see how red I can get her ass.

I yank her tiny little shorts down & smirk " I love your cotton panties" I go to yank them down to but she stops me.

Ana - chr -Christian I didn't get a chance to shower this morning" her voice is shaky.

I ignore her & yank them off making her squeak " Christiannnn " she says & I spead her legs wide burying my face in her sweet pussy. Mhmmm heaven! " ohhhh god yes " she grinds into my face as I stick my tongue as far as I can up her tiny hole. I suck on her juicy lips. Running my tongue all around her just avoiding her clit " please Christian " she pants.

Christian - tell me what you want baby" I breathe making her wrap her legs tight around my head. " no no no no" I spread her legs wide along with her ass cheeks, licking my way from the crack of her ass up to her clit & I suck on it making her shake uncontrollably milking my tongue with her juices I lap everything up.

I've never been so excited to taste anyone in my life. & I've never quite had a taste this sweet. I wrap her legs around my neck and let her sit on my face. still lapping her up as I carry her to my room. slamming my door shut I throw her on my bed. I pull my sweats & boxers down all in one swift move, making my angry cock spring free. my baby eyes go wide.

Ana - Christian I seriously doubt that'll fit inside of me. I mean I've never even fingered myself" she blushes.

I hover over her pampering her face in kisses down her neck. I latch on to her pink nipples & suck like I'm trying to get the last little bit of milk out " it'll fit baby. I'll just have to go slow. That is if you're ready because I can wait" I look into her eyes.

Ana - I want to but how will you go slow? I mean, I thought you only fucked har-" I shush her with a kiss.

Christian - are you on birth control? I mean of course you aren't right?" She's a virgin grey! I remind my self as I start to get off of her so I can look in my draw for condoms.

Ana - I am on birth control" she says making me freeze . Why the hell would she be if she hasn't had sex yet? She's sees my face so she explains " I bleed heavy Christian stop over thinking."

Christian - oh, well I'm clean I got checked recently" I say going back to kissing her.

Ana - do you have sex with jyla with out protection?" She Asks & I huff rolling over.

Christian - I do. But we both get checked together & she's on birth control..."

Ana - whatever Christian I wish I hadn't of asked" she rolls her eyes. I don't tell her that I wish she didn't ask either instead I eye her naked flawless body covered in blush she's a goddess.

Christian - you're so beautiful" I climb back on top of her lining my member at her entrance. " are you sure " I kiss her lips hoping she says yes because I've never wanted anything as much as I want her right now.

" yes Christian " she wraps her legs around my waist pushing my tip in. Painfully slow I slide into her warm heat " mhmmm you feel so good Anastasia." I push in until I feel my balls touch her ass. I don't move yet because I want her to get used to the feeling of being full of my cock. & she's so tight & wet she feels so good that I no if I give her one stroke I'll cum right on the spot.

Ana - move Christian" she starts to circle her hips & I grab them forcefully.

Christian - Ana stop. I'm going to cum if you don't. & this will be over in a second" I breathe

Elliot in a dress, Dark alleys. that did it. I start to slowly thrust in & out " faster " my baby says as she moans. I can feel her getting wetter if that's even possible. I latch on to her neck sucking & licking " MINE " I growl no one else will have her! I stare down at her as my thrusts get deeper & faster no one else will see her like this I'll make sure of it!

Christian - my pussy" I grit out as I circle my hips hitting her G spot.

Ana - ahhhhhhh omg Christian don't stop go faster" I proud into her I can feel her squeezing me.

" ANASTASIA " I scream her name as I see her squirt all over me. her pussy is so wet that I'm sliding in & out of her ruthlessly. it pushes me over the edge & I release deep inside of her screaming MINE.

I roll over panting. Fucking hell! That was the best orgasm of my life! Im drained with the little bit of energy I got I turn to my baby & ask her if she's ok.

Ana - I want to do that again" she says jumping on me making me chuckle.

Christian - Jesus baby give me a minute" I let her stay on me but I don't move." She looks at the huge wet spot on the bed & her eyes go wide red spreads across her whole body making my dick semi hard again.

Ana - Christian did I pee? Oh my god I peed I'm so sor-" I cut her off by slapping her ass cheeks. I really wanted to do that!

Christian - baby you squirted & that's ok actually that's great it was really sexy no over thinking" she nods.

Ana - do that always happen? I mean have other girls you've slept with done that?" She asks shyly

Christian - no..." I say not wanting to talk about me with other girls because honestly they can never amount to the one that's right here in front of me.

Ana - was I boring? " she asks looking down

Christian - baby of course not. You did amazing your pussy feels so good. now come on since your already on top I want you to ride me" I look over & quickly cover the blood on the sheets before she sees it & starts panicking.

Ana - Christian I don't no what to do" I chuckled

Christian - you sure acted like you did all those times you tried to seduce me" she blushes.

I grab her hips lifting her up I slowly sit her back down on my dick. " do whatever you want baby, you can grind or bounce its up to you" I groan & grab her boobies as she starts to grind. I can't take it much longer so I sit up wrapping my hands around her waist & slamming into her.

Ana - shit. Christian your gonna hit that spot you hit again & I'm gonna pee" she moans. I chuckle.

I run my hands up & down her smooth back. grinding my hips while her titties bounce in my face. Somewhat knowing what she's doing now she starts to bounce down hard on me chasing her release. She's squeezing me so damn tight it almost hurts " cum with me baby I can't hold out anymore" I groan & bite down on her nips while shooting my load for the second time deep within her. She's right behinds me squeezing every drop of cum out of me while milking my dick with her juices.

" shit" i fall out on the bed & she lands right on top of me with me still in her. we lay there & catch our breathe. That's it! I probably won't be good enough to have sex for another month. Jesus this girl!

( 2 hours later )

Ana left an hour ago for work. While I'm sitting in my home office waiting for Taylor to tell me that Gail has finished packing the rest of jylas belongings. While waiting I decided to shoot her a text asking where should I have her things sent.

(I don't have anywhere to go Christian)J

What the fuck?

(what about your mom or dads house)C

(they don't want me back home Christian please don't do this)J

I run my hands through my hair. I won't just throw her out on the street.

(I own a few apartments that you can stay in)C

It's the right thing to do right?

(Thanks Christian)J

That was easy. I smile!

A few minutes later...

Taylor - everything is packed sir."

Christian - good. get it sent to one of my apartments far away from here please" I say opening my laptop.

A pov -

work is really busy today. Tips aren't coming in like usual though because Christian insisted on me dressing different. in a pear of black dress pants, a white button up & my hair up in a bun I can't compete with the half naked waitresses getting all the tips.

Lilly - Ana There's a fine man out there requesting you to serve him" my boss winks at me. I blush knowing that whoever it is probably will change their mine once they get a good look of my outfit.

Unbuckling my top bottoms & letting my hair down I walk out confidently. My eyes bug out of my head when I see it's Christian sitting waiting for me.

Ana - Christian what are you doing here" I ask narrowing my eyes at him.

Christian - I missed you" he smiles narrows his eyes once he gets a good look at me " why did you unbuckle your blouse?" He asks slightly irritated.

Ana - I- I" I stutter then quickly clear my throat " I wasn't getting any tips. Christian I'm to over dressed" I pout.

Christian - then maybe you should just quite this job Ana" he says clearly fully annoyed now " I don't like that you rely on wearing tiny clothing just to make money" he scolds me.

I look around making sure nobody can see us unprofessionally interacting while I should be working.

Ana - Christian then what do you expect me to do? I have to pay for college online Christian I have to work" he shakes his head.

Christian- baby, you don't have to work & if you insist on working you can come work at GEH" he suggests

Oh Christian...

Ana - Christian I'm not qualified to work at GEH I-" he cuts me off

Christian - you can be Andrea assistant. It'll be easy she'll just have you answering phones or something" he waves his hand.

Ana - Christian I get off in 2 hours can we talk about this later" I give him a pointed stare.

christian - fine" he lays 6 hundred dollar pills on the table. I'm about to tell him it's to much before he speaks first," & no it's not to much" WELL OK!

He gets up. when I think he's just going to kiss me goodbye & walk out, I'm surprised when he leans his hands in & buckles my blouse up.

Christian - you look sexy with your hair down like this" he compliments " put it back up" he chuckles when I glare at him & leans in to kiss my cheek "laters baby" he says walking out.

Ughhh! I stomp to the back of the restaurant.

...

( after work still A pov )

I pull up in front of Christian's building heading straight up. Instantly coming off the elevator I smell something cooking. I stride to the kitchen & watch Gail pulling a chocolate cake out the over.

Ana - hi Gail what's cooking" I say taking a seat.

Gail - hello Ana dear" she smiles " pasta salad & chocolate cake for dinner tonight that's ok with you right?" she asks turning to me.

Ana - sure" I answer

We make small talk & she tells me that Christian is still at the office but he should be home by dinner. I decide to shower then call my parents to tell them I'm staying out tonight.

Carla - oh? You're staying with Kate right" mom asks me while I pick out some sexy under wear & bra to put on for Christian.

Ana - yea" I lie " girls night"

She tell me to have fun & hangs up. I feel guilty for lying to my parents but at the same time I am 19 above age & I really want to stay with Christian tonight.

( 3 hours later )

Christian - ana why are you in here" Christian says finally home sticking his head in my room door.

I pat my bed making him come in.

(C pov)

Jesus Christ! I say walking into my guest room where Ana is lying across the bed in nothing but a red lace panty & bra set. Her creamy long legs spread across the bed making my breathe hitch. I want to make her body match that set she's wearing.

Christian - why are you in the guest room?" I repeat myself coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

She jumps up in wrapping her arms around my neck from behind.

Ana - it's my room right" she asks kissing my neck.

The hell if it is!

Christian - Ana we can share a room when you come over don't be ridiculous" I frown " can you put some clothes on so we can go & eat dinner." I ask my dick is full on hard for I know she's still sore we went at it more then I can count earlier.

She rubs her hands down my chest making me groan.

Ana - I want you for dinner" she whispers in my ear.

I shake my head getting up. I explain to her that I will not be having sex with her at all today because I don't want to hurt her. She insists that I won't but I don't stay around long enough to let her convince me.

" dinner" I say walking out.

Over dinner I continue convincing her that she should quite her job which unfortunately isn't going well with me. I watch her naked ass walk around my room purposely bending over torturing me.

Ana - if I quite you'll see me at home & at work won't you get tired of seeing me" she asks now straddling me"

NEVER

Christian - id never get tired of you Ana I can't get enough of you" I grab a hand full of her boobs with both my hands bouncing them.

Ana - okay" she giggles at me. She looks down at my chest like she just got a random though come to her. " was jyla able to touch you Christian" she ask starring me dead in my eyes like she's waiting for me to lie.

Oh Ana ...

Christian - yea. I mean no. I mean, not like you" I gulp when I see her frowning " I would let her hug me for less then 10 seconds that was it. She never directly touched me with her hands like you do why? I ask raised brows.

She bites her lip

Ana - one time I heard you & jyla you no... having sex" she blushes but I stare at her waiting for her to continue. " I couldn't sleep so I went down to the kitchen to get a glass of milk"

She then goes on to tell me how jyla came down soon after & tried to bully her into thinking that she can touch me. While bragging about sex with me.

Christian - THAT BITCH!" I say " Ana I didn't, we didn't have sex that day" well not sexual intercourse for that matter" I huff. " I no you probably don't want to hear this but that night jyla tryed to seduce me. However I wasn't in the mood for sex so I um... I just um," I can't get it out because I no she's going to be pissed.

Ana - you what?" She asks still frowning.

Christian - I kinda went down on her" I pause for her reaction but she doesn't say anything so I continue " I just wanted to go to sleep so I did that to get her off my back about wanting sex. I was wondering why she was screaming so loud" I say & it's the truth. For the life of me I couldn't understand why she screamed so loud over just a little head. Ana takes me out of my thought when she gets up & storms out of my room

Christian - "ANA" I yell after her

Ana - I'm fine Christian I just need a minute I shouldn't have asked.

I throw the pillow over my head & groan. Yea you shouldn't have asked! I huff to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is a little long. I couldn't figure out how to end it I had wrote most of it a few days ago I just had to add more. Someone asked what made Christian finally leave jyla. I'm going to write a flash back of the break up one of these chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

( C prov )

Jyla - Christian I miss-" I hang up.

Jyla has called me 100 times & left about fifty messages telling me in different ways how much she misses me. I think it's finally time I block her. I pull on my tie. Ana should be here any minute from work & I'm sexually frustrated so I can't wait to get home so I can lose myself in Her. we haven't had sex in 2 days due to me being busy & Ana being a little sore from all the fucking we did on the night I took her virginity.

Ana - hi babe" Ana walks in wearing a pink mini dress & some MC flops. she kisses me on my cheek & turns to sit down but I grab her waist. She has her hair flowing in waves just the way I like it.

Christian - did you lock the door behind you?" She nods raising her brows.

Without warning I flip her dress up & pick her up wrapping her legs around me making her squeal. I sit her down on my desk peppering her face in kisses. moving down her neck. " turn around " I whisper stepping back. She obeys quickly!

I bend her over my desk & get on my knees to pepper her firm ass with kisses making her moan squirming under my touch " DON'T MOVE " I demand in my dom voice. im sure she's blushing right now because I've never dominated her. I'm always really gentle with her. Mainly because she's very innocent & inexperienced which I love. & partly because she's my baby! I can't help but be gentle with her. As for right now? I'm in need of a hard fuck!

Sliding her white lace panties down & putting them in my pocket. I stuff my head between her cheeks licking her everywhere.

Ana - gosh Christian" she moans, wiggling her ass in my face.

" hold still baby " I stand unbuckling my pants pulling my rock her dick out slapping it on her ass " better not move" I demand. She whimpers as i line my head in the entrance of her soaking wet core.

" FUCKK " I half scream as I thrust into her warm wet heat. her walls instantly squeeze life out of my dick & it's almost hard for me to thrust in & out. I hold her hips firmly as I pound in & out of her heaven. " sooo fucking tight " I grunt. She makes the mistake of meeting my thrust, so I give her 2 slaps on her ass instantly Turing her plump cheeks red. my dick grows harder inside of her at the sight.

Ana - Christi- slow down" she pants. im pouding her so hard up against the desk that I haven't even realized we've almost pushed it up against the wall from all the moving.

Christian - baby this pussy is so good Ana oh my god" I slip in slide & out.

I spead her legs apart going as deep as I can. I twist my hips & grind wanting to hit her special spot so I can see that pussy squirt all over my dick. It's the most erotic experience I'd ever had. & of course it had to be with Ana. Shit, I'm so happy Ana saved her virginity I'd go fucking nuts if anybody else got to experience that is Anastasia Steele. I'd fucking kill them! Grabbing her hair forcefully so I can kiss & lick on her neck as I pound her ruthlessly.

Ana - Ch - christian im, I'm going to cu-" I don't let her finish I smack her ass pulling her hair farther back I lightly bite her neck.

Christian - who the fuck gave you permission to speak mhmm" I slow my thrust now going painfully slow so she won't cum still nibbling her neck.

"SLAP SLAP SLAP"

Her asss is a dark shade of red. it almost pushes me over the edge. Knowing I'm 2 seconds away from blowing my kids into her kidney. I speed up my thrust & start pounding again while slowly grinding my hips. " cum for me " I give her ass 1 last slap before I use both my hands to reach around and squeeze her boobies flicking her nipples while still thrusting inside of her ruthlessly.

Juices pour everywhere. She's fucking squirting! I wasn't able to make her do that anymore after our first time. So apparently she's enjoying this as much as me. I shoot the biggest load inside of the warmest pussy I've every got the pleasure of fucking. her juices drip from my shirt. She's a shaking mess. her pussy is squeezing me for dare life & I realize shes still coming. I let her milk me to the last drop until we both fall out to my office floor breathing heaving.

Ana - oh my god Christian what was that" she puts her head in my chest blushing.

Christian - Ana, you just squirted on my desk don't tell me you're shy now" I raise a brow she's a blushing mess.

She punches my arms still blushing.

Ana - you was really ruff" she points out

Christian - did I hurt you?" I ask making her straddle me on the floor. I rub my hands up & down her smooth flawless back.

Ana - no I liked it. Is that how you usually are?" I turn away.

Christian - Ana why do you have to bring up things that don't matter" I ask staring my baby in her eyes. I take my hands & squeeze her cheeks.

Ana - because Christian had it been me who had a past of fucking guys har-" I don't let her finish. Instead I hold her hips & get up taking her with me carrying her to my couch.

Christian - Ana yes I have a past & I'm sorry for it. Just because you don't have a past which yes, in all honesty I'm thankful for. because I can't nor do I want to picture you with somebody else. hell I'll probably rip their fucking heads off. & never let you hear the last of it out of jealously" I scoffs " however I still don't want to focus on anybody who came before you because they aren't here for a reason & not 1 of them can amount to just half of you" i look up at her & shake my head when I see her beaming.

Ana - did you talk to Jyla since the break up?" she asks changing the subject.

Christian - last I talked to her I was asking her where to send her belongings" that's the truth since I haven't been answering her call or texts. I decide to leave that part out.

Ana - will you tell me what happened the night you broke up with her?" She asks crossing her legs.

I go in my bathroom getting a rag & some paper towel to clean our mess. Walking out passing her the rag so she can clean her self while I clean the wet spot on my desk & floor. changing my wet shirt also I finally answer her.

Christian - I'm really not in the mood right now to get into that" I say " & I'm busy so why don't you just go home & wait for me? I have a mee-" she cuts me off. Standing up fixing her dress & digging in her bag to brush her wavy hair.

Ana - actually I'm going to see a movie with a few friends" she says adding gloss to her lips.

I stare at her dazed for a minute. Damn! She's fucking gorgeous. & she's MINE! I catch myself almost blushing.

Christian - a few friends like who?" I ask trying to seem uninterested.

She rolls her eyes making my palms twitch.

Ana - me Kate mia Ethan & Cody are all going to the movies just a group of friends hanging out"

Christian - Cody & Ethan" I say looking at her " you are going home to change that little dress that I didn't approve of aren't you" I raise an eyebrow.

Ana - Christian. You can't just order me around, you can't just tell me that you want me to change something & expect me to do it"

I wipe my head around looking back at her. Cheeks red from anger.

Christian - Ana you did even ask for the fucking panties back. What the fuck do you expect me to be ok with you going out to the movies panty less with an ex boyfriend & a fucker who probably want into your panties. If that's true the-" she puts her hand up.

Ana - save it Christian I was already going home to change into some shorts & a shirt. I just want you to no that it's my choice" she puts her hand on her hips.

Christian - fine Ana I have a meeting in less then 20 minutes what time will you be home?" I say over this conversation " & is today the last day you will be going into work" I add.

Ana - I handed in my 2 weeks notice" she sighs

Christian - what is it baby?" I ask sensing her frustrations.

Ana - I just, I guess I just don't think I'll fit in here I mean look at me" she waves looking herself up in down.

Christian - Ana you won't fit in, you'll stand out as the most beautiful in this entire building" she looks doubtful at me " Ana honey, you'll be answering phones for Andrea. you'll have you're own office for your own space & you don't have to worry about anybody." I promised her.

Ana - okay" she smiles walking over to kiss me on the lips. it's meant to be a quick kiss but I pull her on my lap deepening the kiss I twirl my tongue around in her mouth tasting her sweetness.

Ana - I'll be home by 9 Christian & I will call you when I get in" I grab her arm pulling her back.

Christian - home? As in you're house" I clarify.

Ana - yes Christian I have to go home at least sometimes" she giggles.

Christian - but babe" I pout " I had big plans for us tonight"

Ana - I'll try to be back from the movies by 8 & then maybe I can come over to have dinner with you before going home"

(7:45 pm still C pov)

I wait in the living room. Closest to the elevator knowing Ana will be home any minute. She text me & told me that the movie was over sooner then she thought. I hear the ding & I watch my beautiful girlfriend walk out. Wearing shorts, some flops, & a dark blue shirt matching her shining eyes.

Christian - "Ana" I breathe wrapping her in my arms "how was the movies with Cody & Ethan" I say bitterly picking her up wrapping her legs around my waist I carry her to my room.

Ana - movies with MIA & KATE who were also there was fun" I roll my eyes " Christian you're so jealous " she giggles.

Christian - I am not " I say frowning I don't no what I am I've never felt like this I don't like her being friends with somebody she's dated.

Before she can reply my phone rings. I grab it out my pocket & I curse when I look at who's calling. I send it to voicemail & drop it back in my pocket. I look up at Ana who was in the middle of pulling her shorts off she's now looking at me curiously. Before she even asks I decide to just come clean so I tell her that jyla has been calling my phone non stop.

Ana - "oh" she says going back to undressing.

Christian - that's it?" I ask flopping down on my bed.

Ana - yup" she smiles a real smile " I don't want to think about her Christian I think you should just block her number so we can move on" she shrugs.

Just then I get a thought & smirk.

Christian - what if I decide I wanted to be friends with jyla ? Uhh, I could take her out to the movies & tell you all about it" i say turning my head to look at her innocently.

I get popped in the face with a pillow. Ana then uses her side to jump on me. Making me fake pain. She's to light to seriously hurt me. soon she straddles me like she always does. Shes serious now, looking me dead in my eyes grey to blue.

Ana - it's not like that with me & Cody Christian. We both mutually decided to stay friends a whole year ago & we didn't even date that long" she downplays " but if you feel uncomfortable with me being around him then I can compromise with you. I'll only see Cody if you are around" she blanks patting her eyes at me.

Christian - okay." I agree.

ana - you don't have to worry about Ethan. him & Mia are kinda dating" she smiles " they couldn't keep there hands off each other me Kate & Cody were basically the 3rd wheel" she laughs

Christian- great that's just as worst! I don't want my little sister dating & I don't want to hear about her not keeping her hands off some horny fucker." I groan

ana - Christian don't be an ass Mia seems really happy with Ethan you should get to no him better he might be around" I don't resond.

Done with the turn of our conversation i flip her around holding her arms down pepping her face in kisses. I pull her bow out her hair making her long hair fan down. GODDESS! I ask her if I can try something & she says yes. I get up looking threw my dresser I find a black blind fold & some puffy black cuffs.

Ana - you want to tie me up? & blind fold me." She's smart! I chuckle to myself.

Christian - yes. but if you don't want to do it..." I rub the back of my head nervously.

Ana - NO. I do I want to please you" she blushes taking her panties off leaving her in a white push up bra. I see she has some little brown hairs growing down there & I wonder if she can keep them? I always preferred my girls freshly waxed but with Ana I don't mind it's actually cute. My sweats tighten at her blush filled cleavage pushed up perfectly. PERFECTION!

I walk up to the side of the bed gently grabbing her arm cuffing it to the bed poster. I walk around to the other side & repeat.

Christian - it's not uncomfortable is it baby" I lift her chin staring into her glossy ocean like eyes. She shakes her head no. " I'm going to blind fold you baby are you ok with that " she nods " I need to hear you" I say while I unbuttoned her bra throwing it across the room. her milky breaths spill free, exposing her hard pink nipples to the air making my dick literally poke her in the arm.

Ana - ye-yes Christian I'm ok" she's nervous but I'm going to take care of her.

I put the blind fold around her eyes & kiss her head. Before losing my pants and boxes my dick stands full attention at the sight of her. Flawless creamy skin. Mixed with blush. Her pink hard erotic nipples waiting to be sucked on. her beautiful long shiny light brown hair dancing down her shoulders. I groan & start to stroke myself. " spread them legs little girl " I say & she obeys quickly.

Climbing on the bed I figure I've teased myself enough. I stick my finger in her warm heat wetting my finger up.

Christian - your so wet already what were you imagining in that pretty little head" I say now rubbing her clit making her throw her head back in moans. " ANSWER ME " I thrust my finger back in making her roll her hips. I pinch her nipples " I didn't tell you to move"?I hiss lightly in her hear before licking my way down her breasts stoping to suck on her nipples repeating myself on the other one. Still waiting for her answer.

Ana - I- I was thinking about you inside of me Christian please" she says. Voice shaky & filled with need.

" I'm going to fuck you now" I say getting in between her legs lining myself up at her entrance.

I spread her legs out as much as they can go before slamming in to her. We moan together getting used to the feel of each other. Though I'll never get used to the feel of her. She wraps around me like a snake squeezing it's prey. We fit right together it's like she's made just for me. I slowly stroke her deep & long our moans fill the room. I look down at her biting her lips enjoying my slow torture I take her lip from her teeth & replace it with mine biting lightly so I won't draw blood.

Ana - Christian please go faster I need-" I put my hand over her mouth & yank the blind fold over her eyes so I can look into them.

I put her legs over my shoulders & thrust in & out of her at a faster pace grunting with each thrust. " come on Ana I don't want to leave you hanging" I say bending my head down to kiss her neck while thrusting my cock in & out her folds. I cant control myself with Ana. Usually I can hold off but my self control with Ana is basically non existent.

Ana - CHRISTIAN" she says shaking & squeezing me pulling on her restrains.

I hum as I bust my load along with her milking my dick. I quickly un cuff her before falling down on the side of her.

She cuddles up beside me wrapping her arms & legs around me & we both fall out without even eating dinner.

2 hours later.

i wake to ana running around my room throwing her clothes on.

ana - it's almost 10:30 I gotta get home" she says coming to kiss me. "I'll have Taylor take me since I know you won't be comfortable with me driving this time of night. & I'll take a plate of what ever Gail cooked for dinner"

thats all I remember before knocking back out!

A pov )

the next morning I have breakfast with my parents before heading to work. Me & Christian plan on meeting up at his parents house for lunch. My day at the restaurant swings by fast fortunately for me. I decide to call Christian & ask him if we should just meet up at his parents.

christian - yea baby that's cool. I'm just finishing up some work now I'll be there" he says hanging up.

he didn't even give me a chance to say by? Grrrrr. Walking into christians parents house hugging grace who opened the door for me. I go up to mia room to chat with her until Christian gets here. She's laying across her bed texting on her phone.

ana - hey Mia" I say sitting on her bed with her.

mia - hey Ana" she says sitting up hugging me. " ok so I've been dying to ask what happened with Brandon?" She beams getting straight to it " last time I saw you I didn't want to bring it up in front of Kate & the others" she adds.

ana - I, um, I guess I wasn't feeling Brandon that much. The date wasn't bad though" I shrug.

mia - Ana, you need to start dating. I mean I no you have this silly crush on my brother but he's with jyla and-" I cut her off

ana - used to be with jyla! & can we not?" I say not knowing if Christian is ready to come out as a couple to his family.

elliot - Ana banana" Elliot pushes threw the door coming to hug me. " Christians down looking for you & lunch is ready" he kisses my cheek before walking out.

like Elliot said lunch is ready & Christian is waiting for me just by the steps.

Christian - Anastasia" he breaths grabbing my hands walking me to the table that's already set.

after waiting for everybody to come down & have a seat at the table. We all dig into our sandwiches while having light conversation.

christian - so Mia, I heard you were dating"?" He states more as a question.

mia - Christian you say it like it's my first time dating" she laughs " but yes I am dating" she answers proudly.

elliot - when were you going to tell me you were dating" Elliot jumps in.

the boys continue to scold Mia about dating.

grace - you should invite him over to dinner sweaty" grace adds her 2 cents. " that reminds me, Christian you'll never guess who I ran into" grace smiles.

WHO DO YOU THINK GRACE RAN INTO? Dun dun dun dunnnn... lol hey guys I'm up bored & decided to post. Sometimes when I'm having problems where to end it I keep going until I feel content. Sorry if it's to long.


	12. Chapter 12

Christian pov)

Christian- who?" I turn to my mom taking my attention off my little sister.

Grace - jasmine. You're friend from school she's such a lovely young lady" I don't say anything.

I look to Ana & see she's tense.

Christian - thanks for lunch. I think it's time me & Ana get out of here" I say pushing my chair out.

Grace - you & Ana? I thought Ana moved back home." My mom looks between the 2 of us suspension mirroring her features.

Christian - i have to take Ana home" I say. Knowing that I'm going to try & convince her to stay at my house.

...

The car ride is silent until I decide to break it.

Christian - you going to tell me what's bothering you?" I blur out parking the car so I can focus on just Ana.

Ana - why didn't you tell your parents about us" she asks looking down in her lap.

Christian - I don't know. I guess I wanted to discuss with you rather you were ready to go public before I told anybody" I shrug.

Ana - Christian telling family that we're dating doesn't necessarily mean going public." She rolls her eyes.

Christian - bullshit Ana. The minute Mia find out she'll have it all over twitter & Facebook. Mom would brag to all her friends about her new gorgeous daughter inlaw Anastasia Steele. that's find if you're ready for that" I say truthfully.

Because I'm ready. I want the world to no that Ana is mine! I just wanted this to be on her time.

Ana - I guess. I'll think about it" she pouts like she wants to say more.

Christian - what is it Ana? Is it because my mom told us she ran into jasmine? Why do you have to make such a big deal out of things Ana jeez she's just my friend I-" I don't get to continue.

Ana takes off her seat belt & jumps out of the car speed walking straight ahead. I get out & chase her, catching up quickly I grab her arm.

Ana - Christian if you think for 1 second that I'm ok with you being friends with the girl who gave you your first fuck then you aren't has smart as I thought you was" she spits yanking away from me.

Christian - are you fucking kidding me? First of all. I'm a grown ass man & I'll be friends with whoever I want" I grab her face making her look up at me " you did all of this tonight because my mother brought up jasmine name. If I'd forgotten that you were only 19 for just a little I'm very well reminded right now! I knew you were a little immature but this..." I wave up & down at her yelling.

Ana - well then fuck this Christian! since I'm so immature." She spits storming off again.

christian - wait, Ana I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I shouldn't have said it." I say calmly. Wrapping my hands around her waist pulling her into me.

Ana - I saw the texts Christian. The day after our first night in bed together.." she looks at me sad but I just look back confused making her explain.

"Flash back "

Mhmmm, I moan feeling everything from last night. I hear the shower water running assuming it's Christian I get up to join him.

Bleep bleep bleep.

Christian just received 3 messages. Out of curiosity I take a peak at his screen without touching it.

( hey what's going on friend I just got your text what did you want to talk about ) jasmine.

( when are you going to come to Boston to see me you were texting me like crazy yesterday it's clear you miss me kid ) j

( I'll be waiting... in lingerie... hehe just kidding love messing with ya ) j

He's still talking to her? I ask my self pacing. What could he had been texting her for yesterday? We where together since morning! I start throwing my clothes on.

Ana - Christian I gotta get out of here" he yells for me to wait. " no Christian I really got to go I'll see you later on though & I'll call you" I say rushing out.

I go home shower & clear my mine deciding it's not a big deal since we aren't officially a couple anyway, I'm not going to bother him with this. Plus I don't want him to think I was snooping around with his phone so I promise myself That I won't mention it.

"End of flashback"

Im frozen gaping as Ana tell me her story. Clearing my throat I decided to explain myself.

Christian - the reason why jasmine didn't see my messages right away was because I had text her 4 something in the morning" I confess " i had just broke up with jyla & I needed to talk to somebody because I wasn't even sure if I had made the right choice. That night I didn't get any sleep & I went to jasmine because she's usually who I go to with my relationship drama for obvious reasons I refused to go to you. She must have been asleep & didn't see my messages until that next morning." I explain.

Ana - explain why she told you she'll be waiting in her lingerie" she glares.

Christian - if you read the messages like you say then I'm sure you new she was playing. We haven't had sex since I dropped out of college. That part of our relationship stoped & we remained friends because I felt like I could relate to her & she's the person I go to with all my shit for advice" I say grabbing her hands walking her back to the car.

Ana - but you have me" she pouts " you don't need her. & to be honest I'm not comfortable with you being friends with somebody who's responsible for introducing you to sex..."

Christian - Ana" I sigh. Jasmine is a good friend. She's not sombody I want to willingly throw out of my life. However if I was forced to choose between her & Ana a thousand times I'd choose Ana.

Ana - look I'm not going to be the girlfriend to tell you who you can & cant be friends with Christian because I won't allow you to do it to me" she pauses " I just, I don't want her playing with you like that. The lingerie thing was out of line. & it's your job to put her back inline. I guess I acted like this because I had since buried those text messages I happened to witness in your phone & I said I wouldn't bring it up & risk coming off as the jealous girlfriend. But when grace bought her up it just bought everything back to me. Did you no she was in Seattle" she asks as I open her door helping her back into her seatbelt.

Christian - I did." I say honestly " no I didn't see her. But I did talk to her over the phone she wanted to come over for dinner like she usually do when she visits Seattle. but I told her that I didn't think my girlfriend would be comfortable with that" I say shutting her door & climbing in on my side.

Ana - so you told her about us" she beams turning towards me.

I shake my head.

Christian - I didn't exactly tell her who I was dating. But I did tell her that I had a new girlfriend" I say pulling off.

2 weeks later A pov)

Things between me & Christian only seem to get more intense each day. More & more I find myself lying to my parents about where I'm staying. Today is the last day I'm supposed to be working at my job but instead I called in sick so I can stay home with Christian since he decided to stay home from work. Last week me & Christian mutually made the decision to tell his family about us. They were really surprised but in the end they understood that we are adults & can make our own decisions. We had to make them promise not to say anything to my parents because we haven't told them yet & I don't think I'll ever be ready to. but I no that at some point I have to. My mom always new that I had a crush on Christian but she didn't think he'd ever date me due to our age difference. I'm almost positive that's the reason ray wont approve. Even though 4 years isn't half as bad as it could be, ray won't see it like that though. that worries me because I don't want to be forced to choose between Christian & my parents.

I'm forced from my thoughts when I feel Christian throw a pop corn at me. We're sitting in his tv room eating snacks & watching old episodes of pretty little liars.

Christian - WHO'S A? ughh, this is so frustrating" Christian screams making me giggle

Ana - Im pretty sure A is Spencer" I lie. I know who A is because I've watched every episode already. " you'll just have to watch & see" I say rubing my hand through his hair.

Christian - so tomorrow you'll be starting at GEH" he says pausing the tv.

Ana - yup" I say poping the p. " I'll get to see you ALL DAY" I straddle him.

Christian - I'll be looking forward to seeing you all day" he says grabbing my hips "just promise to wear long skirts ok" I give him a funny look " I over heard a few men saying how & i quote " sexy the chick that hangs out with mr grey is" he scoffs " I had to fire them. & I don't want to end up having to fire my entire male staff because my girlfriend likes to come to work in tight pencil skirts..." I smack his arm.

Ana - Christian you can't fire someone for something so personal" I say getting off his lap "gosh you jealous man" I add making him roll his eyes grabbing the remote.

Christian - it's not about jealousy it's about respect & if they new you were mine we wouldn't have this problem. the sooner we get over telling your parents about us the sooner we can go public" he says starring a head.

Ana - we can tell my parents this week I just need time" I say. He nods pressing play.

We get to the part where the girls start to think Ezra is A & turn it off. Christian asks me if I want a glass of wine as I watch him pour himself a cup.

Ana - I'm not 21" I say innocently.

Christian - please Ana I no you've had a drink before blame Mia she told me & Elliot the story of the first time you all got drunk at 17" he says " now do you want a drink before I put it away" he holds it up wiggling it in front of me. I smile nodding.

Ana - I want to know everything about you Christian" I say. as I sip my cup, & we both sit at the kitchen table.

Christian - you already do Ana" he says chuckling.

Ana - no, I mean I want to no EVERYTHING even the little things you think don't matter " I say getting a thought " how about we play 21 questions" I clap my hands together.

Christian - Ana we aren't five" I glare " ok, whatever you go first" he gulps down a sip of his wine.

Ana - when did you start to see me as more then " little Ana ".

christian - when you were 16 & you came in my room that night to suck my dick I then noticed you weren't so little anymore" he chuckles " but when you started dating Cody at 18 senior year. I got really jealous & I didn't no why or what I was feeling but I kinda got turned on when you went to prom with him & I got to see you in your dress. At the same time I was angry as hell that it was him that was taking you" he says holding his hand up for me to no that he knows it's his turn. " why did you do it? I mean, what made you come into my room that night-"...

Ana - I was 16. All I new was that I wanted to lose my virginity to you. I had looked up porn videos just so I can no what to do. I waited for everybody to go to sleep & I knew that if I wanted you I couldn't waste anytime trying to get you. Before I could convince myself that I was out of my mind, I went into your room & went for it" I cut him off blushing. "does it sometimes get over bearing running a company as huge as GEH at only 23" I ask making him think for a second.

Christian - not at all. I love what I do it's like a hobby to me. everyday I'm just thankful to be where I am at only 23" I tell him it's his turn & he pauses to think " why did you turn down Yale?" He asks & I shrug.

Ana - I never wanted to go to college" I confess. " I just do it online to please my mom. She was pissed when I denied Yale so I wanted to at least get some kind of degree" he nods & I ask the question I've been dying for the answer to. " what really happened the night you stormed out of that restaurant & decided to end it with jyla?" I ask as I gulp down a big portion of my wine.

(Flash back)

Christian- Taylor forget the hotel just take me home" I sigh. It's no reason I should let jyla run me out of my own home. If anything I'll have her go to a hotel!

Walking in I get out of my suit & head to my office to try & avoids jyla when she comes in. Did I over react ? Had I taken my attitude with Ana going out with that fucker on jyla? Shit I did! No I didn't, I scold myself. She talked way out of line about Ana knowing she's my best friend after I warned her to stop.

Jyla - Christian you won't believe what that whore did! She, she embarrassed me in front of the entire restaurant! & how could you walk out on me" jyla says busting through my office door starring daggers at me.

Christian - who embarrassed you" I ask ignoring everything else.

Jyla - that fucking Ana. Christian how could you storm out-" I cut her off not letting her finish.

Christian - because I asked you nicely to stop talking bad about Ana you don't have to like her. but calling her all kinds of sluts & other names won't be tolerated. I don't let Ana insult you & I won't let you insult her" I say holing her blazing green gaze.

Jyla - Christian all she do is try to get close to you don't you see? She's nothing but a little slut trying to take what's mine. I see the way she looks at you. Did you even no that she told me she was going to have you? Take you from me? Christian she's a jealous whore I don't want you talking to her anymore" she demands.

Christian - stop being Ridiculous jyla I-" she doesn't let me finish.

Jyla - Christian it's me or her" she smiles " I can't keep competing with someone who's clearly below me. You have to make a choice & I no you'll make the right one" she comes to sit on the edge of my desk crossing her legs making her dress hike up.

Christian - don't do this jyla" I beg continuing to hold her stare.

Jyla - ME OR HER CHRISTIAN" she repeats.

End of flash back.

Christian - I made my choice" I smile turning to glance at her " I told her that I choose you. She tried to change my mind but it was already made. I kicked her out of my office telling her that I'll sleep in the guest room. I told her that I will expect her gone in the morning. I told her not to worry about her things because I'll have them sent to her. I broke day in my office that night" He finishes his story shaking his head at the memorie.

wow. I can't believe she called me all those names. I mean I get it, I did try to steal Christian from her many times & I no I was wrong regardless of how me & jyla feel about each other. I just wasn't thinking straight! Filled with jealousy & insecurities. I wanted Christian my whole life. I can honestly say watching him live with another girl while in a serious relationship with her was torture.

ana - it wasn't right for her to make you choose. I just want you to no that unless absolutely necessary i won't try & make you choose between me & jasmine. I would like to meet her though since she's a friend" I say blushing. Christians eyes darken.

christian - let's go to bed" he says standing up throwing me over his shoulder.

ana - Christiannnn" I squeal.

christian - I need to fuck you baby you sounded so mature & sexy & that blush ohhh I can't wait to make you blush other places..."

great. I'll definitely be calling my mom to tell her I'm staying over at Kate's house again! I giggle when I'm thrown on the bed.

NEXT CHAPTER ANA WILL START AT GEH & they will tell her parents about them! Let me know when you guys are ready to meet jasmine or if you even want to. If not I can write her out & just give a small description on how things go when they meet. Soon I think I'm going to do a time jump to maybe 2 years or 3 idk I'm still thinking on we're I want the story to go.


	13. Chapter 13

A pov)

I stretched out as I hear Christian calling my name, Opening my eyes I see him holding up a pair of dark blue dress pants.

Christian - it's 7am baby, Andrea is probably already at GEH your scheduled to be in at 8am. I have to go" I just realized he's fully dressed. " I didn't want to wake you so I got some clothes out for you" he says laying the dark navy park dress pants on the bed & a dark red dress shirt with it. I don't no where or when he had time to get this but it looks like a perfect fit. he points to the black red bottoms near the edge of the bed. " I gotta go baby. but I'll see you at work " he says coming to kiss my cheek " laters baby " he walks out.

I quickly shower & throw on what Christian has layed out for me. Putting my hair up in a bun I put on some red lipstick to match my shirt. I go to my bag & get my reading glasses out I usually only use for school, Christian told me that Andrea will have me reading papers & answering the phone. I was never good at reading without my glasses so I decided to get them from my house. I look in the mirror & gasp, I look really professional & business like. Might I say sexy? The red in my lips & shirt gives me that sexy vibe & the navy blue dress pants makes the colors pop together. I twirl around. I've never felt so sexy while being so covered! I put on some diamond earrings & a watch while heading out the door.

Everyone in GEH knows me pretty well so like always I get In with no problem running straight into Andrea. She shows me to my office. I have a nice space with a desk a computer a phone & a clear view. It's perfect!

Andrea - you'll just read over them papers for me & answer the phone if it rings. Starting tomorrow you'll also be responsible for getting Mr grey his coffee & lunch if you're confused about anything just let me no" she goes on to show me the papers I'll be reading in Order. " I have to go over greys scheduled excuse me" she waves walking out of my office.

I make myself comfortable at my desk & start reading all the paper work. hours it seems go by with me lost in my work between answering the phone & taking notes, I look at the time & I see it's almost 12pm.

Ring ring ring.

Ana - hello" I answer the phone for the 20th time.

" hi I wanted to make an appointment with mr grey" a woman's voice comes thought & i ask her for her name " Ashly Simmons. I wanted to discuss my dads company's he's interested in buying?"

I put her through with Andrew. I look up when I hear my door open & I see Christian there frozen staring at me.

Ana - are you going to just stand there staring" I tease standing up making his eyes widen.

Christian- Anastasia " he starts clearing his throat " when I picked that outfit I wanted you to be covered up I - I, you're beautiful. why are you wearing that red fuck me lip stick & the glasses" his breathe hitches " I've never seen you in glasses ..." he states pulling on his hair.

I walk up to him rubing his chest making him back up.

Ana - Christian calm down" he sighs.

Christian - Ana, please take the glasses off & the lip stick please" he begs making me frown hurt, is it that bad? He sees my face " it's not what you think it's just, damn it Ana why do you have to be so fucking hot!" He pulls on his hair pacing " I just got out of my second 2 hour long meeting & I have another one yet seeing you all I want to do is bend you over &, fuckk!" He hisses grabbing my waist shifting so I can feel his very hard member dig in into thigh. " take it off Ana or I'll miss my meeting either fucking you or going crazy & firing my entire male staff who's probably sporting a hard on if they've seen you" he scolfs pulling my glasses off into his pocket and grabbing a napkin for my lips handing it to me.

Ana - Christian I need my glasses in order to read" I sigh rubing my forehead.

Christian - fine " he hands them back to me " only wear them in here for reading promise me you won't walk around the building with them?" He asks hopeful & I roll my eyes noding " I will fuck you with these glasses on" he grins bending down to kiss me. " I ordered you a sandwich it should be here any minute. Mute the phone for now & take a break I should be out of this meeting before 3 & we will go home." I nod.

(3 hours later still Ana pov)

Andrea - Ana how was your first day" she asks peaking her head in my office.

Ana - a breeze " I giggle " I really like it here a lot Andrea thanks for making everything so easy for me"

Andrea - non sense you worked & made things easy for yourself have a good day Ana " she smiles waving as she gently shuts my door.

I put all the paper work along with my notes in my dresser so I can give them to her tomorrow. Minutes later Christian walks in grinning as he walk up to me locking the door behind himself. Holding his hand out he helps me out of my chair he wraps me into a tight hug putting his face in my neck.

Christian - you smell good baby" he groans " I'm so nervous about telling your parents about us tonight at dinner they won't approve-" I cut him off rubing my hands up & down his semi hard penis.

Ana - don't be nervous Christian no matter what they say it won't change anything between us understood" I ask kissing his lips.

Christian - yes of course. but I do want your parents approval" he sighs " let's go home" he kisses me one last time then he takes my glasses off grabbing my hand walking out of the office.

On the car ride home Christian is really touchy in the back seat filling up my breasts, resting his hand on my inner thigh or kissing my neck not that I'm complaining.

( C pov )

I've had such a pissed day. Besides having Ana in the same building with me all day that was the only good part about today. but knowing Ana was here all day in those sexy fuck me glasses all I wanted to do is be done with that horrible meeting that seemed to drag on. I thought I picked the perfect outfit for her this morning so she wouldn't be a distraction to me, & the other male workers at GEH. but I fail to realize that Ana looks like a goddess in anything she wears, the glasses though? They not only took me completely by surprise because I had no idea Ana used glasses, but the fact that they had such a strong affect on me! Jesus I nearly came in my pants when she looked up from her desk. Taylor pulls up at escala letting me & Ana out so he can park in the garage. I tell him to get lost after because I just want to be alone with Ana at least until we go have dinner at her parents house.

I pour me a glass of wine & pull on my tie after walking in the kitchen with Ana behind.

Ana - pour me a cup baby" she says grabbing some fruit out the fridge.

I chuckle at her calling me baby while proceeding to pour her a cup.

Christian- just 1 cup Ana" I warn.

I tell her all about my day & she tells me about some of the crazy calls she had to attend to.

Ana - this one guy asked me was I wearing panties" she laughs but I don't I raise a brow making a mental note to find out who's the caller.

Christian - are you" I ask. Remembering what I wanted to do to her all day.

Ana - I Am" she answers blushing.

I shake my head & pop a pineapple in my mouth.

Christian - take off your panties & let me have them" I say looking into her eyes. I dig in my pocket & hand her the glasses " put them on & unbuckle your blouse" I demand smirking.

Slowly she stands coming out of her pants leaving her in some red lace thongs. I shift in my seat. she unbuttoned the first 3 top buttons on her shirt showering her all black lacy bra. When she puts on the glasses I've had enough & I stand walking over to her picking her up quickly & spreading her out on the table.

Christian - baby take the shirt off" I say gently pulling her panties down exposing her blush core covered in brown little hairs & wetness" putting my face down there & exhaling I moan at the smell of her making her squirm.

Finally getting her panties off I watch her throw her blouse across the room panting as I rub my hands up & down her entire body. I quickly hang her panties on the chair & pull my panties along with my boxer down grabbing her legs pulling her closer to me & spreading them across the table.

Ana - Christian we can't do this on the table god what am I thinking" she tries to stand but I stop her frowning. " Christian this is the kitchen, this is wrong I-" i cut her off by sticking her panties in her mouth making her eyes widen.

I look at her naked body just in her black lacy push up bra. Her Milky pale legs spread open. I lick my lips as I look at her hair filled garden dripping wet for me. I groan & lose it when my eyes travel up to her piercing ocean like eyes hiding behind her nerdy fuck me glasses. My stiff dick hardens & I pick her up off the table wrapping her long legs around my waist, her arms wrap around my neck, while I ease into her tightness. Holding her still I stroke in & out of her slowly kissing her everywhere while walking her to my bedroom without even shutting the door, with me on top we both fall on my bed & I slowly make love to her pepping her entire upper body in kisses.

Ana - yes yess Christian" she kisses me back wrapping her legs tight around me as I pump into " FUCKKKK CHRISTIAN" her nails dig into my back & I feel juices run down my leg she tightens around me.

The feeling is to good. I start chasing my release by thrusting faster. kissing & licking her everywhere, we're all tongues & teeth as we both move together as one.

Christian- I want to cum in you're mouth" I say pulling out of her because I no she's already came. I changed my mind on where I wanted to cum when I looked down at her cute pouty lips I realized I never got the pleasure of having them wrapped around my dick.

She sits up nodding. I chuckle taking the panties out of her mouth. Using them to tie her hands to the back of her.

Christian - I hate when girls use hands" I scolf & rethink my words when I see Ana Glaring at me " sorry" I kiss her lips. " I want you to wear that red Fuck me lip stick so you can mark my dick where is it?" I ask coming behind her so I can put a braid in her hair that way it won't get in the way.

Ana - its in my bag" she says eyeing me as I come back around to the front.

I grab her bag taking it out I gently mark her lips with it. standing by the edge of the bed I gently smack her lips with my dick making the red get on my tip. Her tongue darts on & she sucks on the tip for a minute teasing me. I push a little farther in & I don't expect her to take me all the way in to the hilt. " Ana " I hiss bare whisper bucking my hips. Twisting her tongue around while she takes me whole without gagging I look down & the sigh of her crystal blue eyes starring up at me makes my legs give out " Ana I'm about to cum" I warn making her just bop her head up & down faster sucking me dry. I shoot my cum straight down her throat amazed at my girl for taking it all.

Christian - Ana, please tell me you've never done that before ..." I pant flopping down on the bed.

Ana - well besides that time I came in your room..." she blushes " was I good at it " she asks. I give her a pointed stare.

Christian - Ana did you see how much I just came down your throat? That was probably triplets baby." I chuckle "that was better then good baby trust me." I say closing my eyes drained.

I take a 2 hour nap until Ana wakes me telling me it's time to get ready for dinner at her parents, we dress quickly & I drive over to the steels.

Carla - hey Christian come in Ana told me you wanted to join us for dinner" Ana's mom beams pulling me into a hug, I've been over for dinner as Ana friend plenty of times & no doubt they think it's just the same as any other time.

Christian- it's good to see you Carla thank you for having me"

I watch Ana hug her mom & chat with her for a minute.

Ray - hey baby girl" he comes down stairs hugging Ana & shaking my hand " good to have you over Christian" he says patting the back of my head lightly knowing that I don't like to be touched on my chest or back.

We soon have a seat at the table after putting our stuff away & helping set the table. Carla cooked meatloaf string beans & mash potatos which i find delicious digging in.

Ana - so me & Christian have some news" I look at from my plate as they look between the two of her waiting for us to continue. " we've been seeing each other for quite some time" she blurs out.

Every thing stops for a minute & I keep looking down to not catch rays death glare he's sending me.

Carla - what, I thought you were just friends I - I don't understand I thought Christian had a girlfriend" Ana's mom stutters.

Ana - "yes he had a girlfriend. But now that's me " my baby stats proudly. " we just want support from you gu-" she's cut off by ray.

Ray - WE WILL NOT SUPPORT THIS! Christian is to old for you. He's to busy running a company. I will not stand for this!" he yells banging his hand on the table.

Ana - daddy please we are 4 years apart" she rolls her eyes.

Carla - what ya father means is Christian is a very mature man how can he possible run a million dollar company & have time for you" she looks doubtful.

They continue to argue about how this isn't going to work, I cut in when they start throwing hateful worlds around not getting anywhere.

Christian - we aren't getting anywhere with all the yelling" I say loud enough to talk over everybody.

Ray - YOU SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT I WONT LET YOU RUIN MY DAUGHRER" ray yells staring me down.

Ana - that's enough we don't have to take this." Ana says pushing her chair out. " let's go Christian I won't let them talk to you like this, Christian is a wonderful man. He's an inspiration for so many young kids who probably has already giving up on a future do to a non ideal childhood. Christian is clear proof that with hard work you can get through anything & be as successful as you want. He's not a little shit, he has a heart of gold. how dare you insult that he will ruin me, when the only one ruining me is you guys trying to make me into something I'm not. & I'll never be! Now until you guys learn to respect my boyfriend I won'tt be around" she grabs my hand not letting me say anything rushing out the door with ray & Carla hot on our heels.

Ray - get back here Anastasia I'm not done with you" he yells red faced.

Ana ignores him jumping in the drivers seat of my car yelling for me to hand her the keys & get in the passenger. Still in shock about how bad things went I just shake my head & obey.

I can't believe Ana stood up for me like that. I feel proud because I've never had anybody stand up for me. Not that I've ever needed it. I wasn't going to disrespect Ana's parents so I am happy she jumped in when she did, although I feel horrible for putting her in a position like that with her parents.

Ana - I can't believe them I mean Christian they didn't even give you a chance how could they" she's rambling on non stop the entire ride back to my place.

Christian - baby calm down just give them time you can stay here for how long you need" I say kissing her hand.

...

I take Ana to my tv room & we watch a few movies until we fall asleep on the couch. Ana wakes & of course goes straight to straddle me.

Ana - I'm sorry about last night" she sighs " I knew they would probably not take the news well but if I had known they would act like that I wouldn't have taken you" she looks guilty.

Christian - I hope you didn't let them get to you. I'll never get tired of you & I hope you no that" in the mix of them yelling things I remember hearing things as such. I feel like I should assure her that it's not true.

Ana - but Christian how do you no that in time you won't get tired of me" she asks looking down.

I pick her head up standing with her still wrapped around me I walk into the kitchen to pour me a cup of water.

Christian - I just know" I shrug gulping down my cup.

Ana - how can you be so sure Christian" I don't answer her, instead I grab her & put her on top of the counter. Taking her hair bow & pulling it out making her hair fall down her shoulders I look into her eyes and speak.

Christian - I adore you." I pause looking at her. " i stare at you when you sleep, when you talk I hang on to every word. There's nothing more precious to me then you" I say honestly wrapping my arms around her waist letting my head lightly lay on her chest. " I think about you every second of my day & I wouldn't change it for the world. When other men talk to you, smile at you, or even make you laugh I hold my breathe. I'll go out of my mind worrying about someone who's a much better man taking you away from me because the way I see it I'll never be enough for you." She goes to cut me off but I shake my head " everyday my goal is to be a better man for you. You're just so, so perfect... flawless. I'll never be completely enough for you but I need you to no that ill die trying. I'll never get tired of you or want anybody else but you please don't let them get to you." I say & she grabs a fist full of my hair bringing my face to hers smashing our lips together.

Ana - pants, shirt, everything. Off!" She mumbles kissing down my chest.

In a quick move I'm fully naked. I watch Ana yank her shirt up over her head. Done waiting, I quickly take her bra off cupping her breasts. I push her skirt all the way up to her hips while kissing and bitting my way down her neck.

Christian - I want you so much baby" I say opening her legs and wrapping them around me.

With my tip at her entrance I kiss her lips hard & push in. " mhmm " I moan sticking my tongue in her mouth while easing in & out of her dripping core.

Ana - Yess Chris right there" Ana pants bitting & scratching me. I guess it doesn't bother her that where in the kitchen today.

I push her & her back hits the wall. Pushing her lower body out towards me I twist & Grind slowly inside of her driving her crazy, god I love her! I pick both her legs up with my hands lifting them high i start to speed my thrusts, I watch as her tits bounce in my face & I try to catch one with my mouth but I unfortunately don't succeed.

Ana - fuckkkk" she tightens around me pushing her hips out fucking me back " I love your dick Christian gosh" she moans holding me tight while I pound into her... her pussy is my home.

Picking her up I slam her against the wall holding her legs up high against the wall I spread them as far apart as I can going deeper & deeper while attacking her with kisses & licks. I can't get deep enough I groan.

Christian - Mine" i groan " SAY IT. It's mine, say it! Scream it to the world & when them fuckers come up to you at work fucking scream to them that you belong to ME!" I hiss in her ears nipping on them. " that this pussy is mine & only fucking mine " I groan slamming into her once again, Loving the feel of her wrapped around me.

With each stroke Ana gets more and more wet for me making me moan & moan like a bitch. it feels so good! God it's never felt like this. Taking her off the wall I hold her tight still pounding her stand & slam has just become a favorite.

Ana - right there, Christian fuckkk, I'm gonna cum" she says squeezing both my dick & myself.

Christian - let it go baby I'm right behind you" I say grabbing her ass cheeks & squeezing them while stretching them apart. Fuck I'm deep!

My legs almost give out so I go to the living room & fall down on my ass to the couch, Ana falls on top of me with my dick still in her. Grabbing her hips she rides me hard and fast until we both come yelling each others name.

Ana - I adore you to Christian. My day starts with you on my mind & it ends the same way." She says snuggling into me " I can't even see those other men you need not to worry about. You are perfect Christian you make me the happiest I've ever been. It's only ever going to be you" she finishes kissing my cheek. " plus nobody will ever fuck me like you " she adds smirking.

I flip her over in a second so I'm on top hovering over her glaring.

Christian - NOBODY. Will. Ever. Fuck. You. At. All! Besides me. are we clear" she laughs punching my chest telling me that's what she means. " oh okay " I kiss her soft lips, her cute little nose, both her eye lids, her cheeks, her forehead.. " I love you " there I said it!

next chapter will be a 3 year time jump. I will get jasmine & Ana's parents out the way & kinda move on to them being older. Ana will also find out about jyla leaving in Christians apartment first... that will be her last appearance in the book.


	14. Chapter 14

(Ana pov 3 years later)

Kate - so you're telling me that Christian just freaked out he didn't even try to hear you out" Kate asks faking a surprised look. over time they've really grown to hate each other!

I'm telling her about how me and Christian got into a huge fight because we had a pregnancy scare. just two days go. it turns out it was false and all the fussing we did was for nothing.

Ana - yea. and I'm worried because I want to have kids one day, not now of course. but Christian makes it seem as if he's never going to want any" I say holding my head in my hands. we're sitting at her kitchen table having a drink of wine.

Kate - maybe you should just try and have this conversation in another few years" she suggest.

Ana - Kate you don't get it" I say shaking my head. "i can't be with a man who doesn't want to give me kids. I fear that in a few years he'll still want the same & I-, I can't just give up my dream of being a mother Kate..." she Cuts me off coming to hug me.

Kate - Ana Christian is a lot of things but he isn't stupid. I'm pretty sure he will compromise if it meant keeping you" she says comforting me.

...

(Still a pov)

After getting home I get out my clothes, since I had went straight to Kate's after getting off work needing to vent. I am now a editor at Grey publisher. A company that Christian bought. He tried making me the CEO but I refused and compromised by working my way up I started from being a assistant editor for this guy name josh but Christian fired him for being to touchy with me. which I didn't agree with, it led to a little disagreement between the two of us leaving him to sleep on the couch for 2 night in a row. he's no longer able to fire anyone without discussing it with me first.

After months of not speaking to my parents they finally respect mine & christians relationship. They were really worried about Christian breaking my heart, my dad said that he had seen Christian in & out of relationships & he didn't want me to be just another girl. with Christians age & running a company as successful as GEH he didn't see how Christian would have time for me. They now respect the way Christian treats me, our relationship & the fact that even with all the doubt I knew they had in us we are still strong and going.

I walk into the tv room with a bag of snacks & some juice flipping through the channels trying to find a good movie. " Ana " I hear Christian yelling my name not to far away.

Christian - this is the 2nd night I came home & you were in the tv room attempting to avoid me" he rolls his eyes " I told you that I was sorry for freaking out the other day. I was just scared I'm not ready to be a father Ana" he says coming to sit next to me.

Ana - will you ever be ready " I ask. he looks at me confused " to be a father " I mutter.

Christian - I don't know" he says pulling his hair.

Ana - I can't give up my dream to be a mother Christian. I can give up a lot of things for you. but that's not one of them " I say sadly.

Christian - what does that mean Ana" Christian asks staring me in my eyes.

Ana - I want to be with you Christian forever... I want to get married I want to have kids not now but someday & Christian if you can't give that to me-"

Christian - I can" Christian says loudly cutting me off. " maybe in a few years I'll be ready. I can't lose you Ana" he says huffing.

Ana - I won't force you Christian because I don't want you to resent me" I say straddling him kissing his lips.

Christian - i could never resent you baby. Just because I'm not ready right now doesn't mean that I won't have a change of heart later. & I'm sorry for how I reacted I treated you like it would have been your fault, like we weren't in this together" he says turning his head in shame. " I love you. I promise to work on my tempter. " he says kissing me.

I tell him I love him to remembering the first time he ever said it.

" Flash back "

" I love you " Christian says seriously still hovering over me. I freeze blushing.

Ana - I love you more " I say still a blushing mess making him chuckle.

Christian- well, I've always loved you but now In a different way. Im in love with you" he says sitting up. " I've never been Inlove before" he grins.

Ana - I've been in love with you since the first time I layed eyes on you" I admit blushing more.

" End of flash back "

From that day forward me & Christian were inseparable, We went public. & things weren't so bad with the press because they are so used to Christian having a woman on his arm. Staff did treat me a little different. Though, it didn't last long when Christian fired Olivia for being disrespect to me in front of the entire top floor. reminding everybody that he wouldn't hesitate to let anyone go if they ever disrespect, get personal, or gossip behind my back. The whispering & long stares stoped. we would go on dates casual places like to the moves or bowling. I go on business dinners with Christian & other business couples. I sometimes travel around on business trips with Him. Last year we even went to London somewhere I always wanted to go & I'm still not over it. He had surprised me a week before my birthday. & we stayed 3 days. once we came back home we had a party on The grace. Christians boat, with just family & close friends it was perfect.

Jyla didn't bother Christian anymore after that time she emailed him & told him that she was really thankful of him for letting her stay at his apartment.

" Flash back "

I walk into Christian office to give him his lunch when he sees me he closes his laptop quickly blushing guiltily making me Narrow my eyes.

Ana - Christian what are you hiding" I ask laying his food on his desk & walking behind Him i go to open it, but his strong hands stop me.

Christian - Ana " he says through grittted teeth.

Ana - tell me Christian what's on the screen or I'll only have my imagination" I plead. Making him sigh

Christian - Ana, we're done here. thanks for the lunch! Now please leave I'm very busy" he says his voice cold yet shaky.

I lean off of him & walk around his desk.

Ana - Christian if I leave this office without knowing what's going on I won't come back until your ready to tell me " I pout crossing my arms.

He asks me if it's really that serious & I nod making him get up pacing. I use that time to open the computer & look myself, what I see at first confuses me.

( just wanted to let you know that I won't be bothering you anymore. I see you went public with Ana & you look happy. I'm just thankful you cared enough to let me stay in your apartment rent free I would have had nowhere to go & for that I am thankful have a good life. ) J.

Ana - Christian what is this ? What does she mean" I turn to him asking, he sighs sitting back in his seat clearing his throat.

Christian - when jyla & I broke up she didn't have anywhere to go. so I let her stay in a apartment I own. I couldn't just throw her out on the street.."

Ana - you kept this from me" I ask hurt. " what else have you been keeping from me? Were you too still in contact secretly.."

Christian - not a all. I'm just not the type of person to throw somebody out on the streets she had nowhere to go Ana. This isn't about you so please don't make it" he says irritated.

Ana - EXACLY CHRISTIAN! so if it isn't about me then why keep it from me? Had you told me I would have understood ... as a human Christian, as a woman. I would never had tried to convince you to throw her on the streets but I would have loved some kind of say so. I would have loved to not be left out of the box" I yell frustrated.

Christian - there you go Ana making this about you. What's the big deal that I didn't tell you if you would have approved anyway? You see what she said, she won't bother us anymore now can we both move on? Better yet can you get back to work?" He yells back staring me down.

Ana - grrrrrrrr. Christian you don't understand. You're not even trying to see my point. I'm going back to work but I won't be coming home tonight maybe you need time to think about were you went wrong. & when you do I think I deserve an apology" I say turning on my heels.

Before I can fully get the door open he closes it back pining me to the wall.

Christian - you're running?" He asks fear in his eyes. When I don't answer he continues sighing " baby Im apologize. Maybe I knew in a way that I was wrong that's why I tried so hard keeping it from you. I knew you'd be mad at me... & I'm scared when you get mad at me" he pouts pushing into me.

Ana - but Christian had you just talked to me from the beginning I would have understood. I wouldn't have liked it but I would have been ok with it. You keeping things from me just makes me second guess so much" I say shaking my head.

(End of flash back)

Christian ended up convincing me to stay home with him. I hadn't been back to my parents house since I moved out that second time because me and Christian got used to living together & neither of us wanted me to go. Of course they didn't agree but I had already turned 20 I felt like it was just time. I got my degree in English & it took all I had not to rub it in my momma face hahaa! In the end she was very proud of me although it wasn't her precious " yale " it's a degree & I know that that's all she's ever wanted for me. Both of my parents. I had stayed mad at Christian for the jyla thing for only a day before he distracted me with great sex making me forget or not even care anymore.

I had finally met jasmine about 2 years ago at one of Christians mom coping together balls, she's a bitch! Very beautiful but I can see through her evil smile. I get along with her for the sake of Christian, besides me he says she's his " only friend " so whatever.

I GUESS THIS WAS MORE OF A FILLER CHAPTER TO GET EVERYTHING OUT THE WAY. I don't want to drag the plot out so maybe in 5 - 6 chapters I'll have them engaged & start working on getting Ana pregnant for real this time. So I can wrap the story up. I do enjoy writing so I'll probably right other books you guys can give me suggestions on plots you'd like to read. I'm finishing it because I hate when people start great stories & don't finish them


	15. Chapter 15

( C pov )

Why can't the people that work for me just get shit right? Damn! I toss all the papers across my desk. If this deal don't go through I lose millions! Not that I'll hurt my pocket, I guess I'm just a sore loser. At the age of 24 I made my first billion dollars becoming one of the youngest billionaires & now 26, I'm worth 5 billion. Nothing is enough for me though. The more money I get, I just want more.

Ring ring ring.

I go to toss my phone but I see it's Mia so I answer. We haven't been as close over the last 2 years she & Ethan travel a lot which I don't agree with so we just call each other hear & there.

Mia - Christian hi" I'm alert when I hear her voice because she sounds strange.

Christian - Mia? Are you ok?" I ask. my worst fear coming to life, Ethan has let something happen to my baby sister!

Mia - yes I'm fine. I have news & im debating on if it's just to much to tell you over the phone I'm thinking I should just come home" thank god she's ok!

Christian - come home Mia... but tell me the news first" I say curiosity getting the better of me.

Mia - fine. You'll be the first person I tell. I'll just come home to tell everyone else" I stay silent waiting for her to continue. "Ethan proposed" she squeaks

I don't say anything.

" Christian " she says firmly sounding disappointed at my reaction.

It's not like I'm not happy for her, I'm just ... worried!

Christian - Mia, I'm really happy for you honestly. But I haven't had a decent conversation with you in over a year I - I'm surprised" I say rubing my eyes. Shit! " Mia I'm really happy for you & im really looking forward to seeing you. I gotta go though I'm lat-" she tries cutting me off to keep going but I hang up.

Shit shit shit! Ana's going to kill me. I was supposed to meet her out for dinner an hour ago.

...

Ana - look who decided to show up" she says not looking up from her phone.

Christian - I'm sorry baby I was at the office & I lost track of time" I say leaning down to kiss her cheek. " I had such a long day but that's no excuse it won't happen again please forgive me" I say feeling like shit.

She breaths sitting her phone down finally looking up. With her hair down in deep curls, her smokey eyes shining, & plump lips marked with dark red lipstick. shes hot! my eyes travel down & I see she's wearing a dark red sleeveless silk dress. Stoping at her perfectly pushes up cleavage. Over the years they've grown a cup size bigger & I love it! I lick my lips continuing to check her out. The dress fits tightly glued to her curves stopping down just above her feet. making me wonder for a minute how exactly is she able to move? I sit, complimenting her, telling her how beautiful she looks.

Ana - thank you Christian I wanted to look nice for you if you don't mind I already ate " she says sipping a glass of white wine which I'm just seeing.

I want to tell her that I do mind. Because I wanted us to eat together, we haven't had that intimacy with each other in months between our crazy work schedules. I know that it's nobody's fault but mine, I was so caught up in work I had forgotten we even made plans to eat out tonight. It's like the more successful I get the more I want to work so that I can become even more successful. I think it's starting to take its toll on our relationship. Still I can't live without Anastasia so I'll have to make this work.

Christian - I don't mind baby I'm happy you ate. again I'm really sorry about being late I don't blame you for being pissed with me I'm a nothing but A fuck." I say thinking about how I reacted last week when she told me she had missed a period & was possibly pregnant. I had blacked out & all I could think about was how much I'd ruin a child just like the crack whore ruined me.

Ana - Christian watch you're mouth! You are not a fuck up. yes you mess up sometimes but who don't? News flash Christian no ones perfect. It's like you set this ridiculously high bar for yourself that nobody but god himself can reach. You lost track of time Christian I forgive you case closed" Ana snaps crossing her arms.

Christian - Ana you know I'm not only talking about tonight. it's everything I've ever put you through in the last three years. It's my temper, how I snapped at you for the pregnancy scare, all the times I've kept things from you. I just hate disappointing you, it makes me feel like... like less of a man when I let you down" I say honestly.

Before Ana can reply the waiter comes asking me if I want to order & I almost snap at him for interrupting me until I look to Ana's pointed stare daring me to take my frustrations out on him. I mutter that I'll have a stake & some more white wine looking back to Ana.

Ana - Christian when I forgive you for being human & messing up you have to except that I forgive you & move on." she says grabbing my hand. "remember that time you were on a business trip & I promised you I wouldn't go out but I did anyway" I nod remembering how pissed I was that time i had to wake up of pictures of my girlfriend out parting. With guys all around in a bar! & a short mini dress on.

She's continues.

"I messed up. Though all I did was go out to have a little fun with the girls, it was wrong. I've messed up plenty of times. I'll probably mess up again & so will you." She squeezes my hand. " we are uman after all. We just need to work on our communication so we can help each other mess up less" she adds winking.

My food comes & we chat while I eat.

Christian - did anybody try to flirt with you before I got here" I ask eyeing her dress.

Ana - no" she says laughing picking her phone up to snap a few pictures of us.

Christian - I find that hard to believe" I voice sipping my wine " here you are looking like a goddess. & you were sitting here all alone for an hour." I Look at her doubtful.

I know that if someone did try to flirt with her she won't tell me. Because she knows that I'll have the fucker thrown out on his ass right now. I don't push her though knowing she'll stick to her story!

Ana - you think I look like a goddess" she asks blushing. 3 years later & she still can't take a simple compliment from me without shying away.

Christian - always. Right now though, you look sexy as hell. I'm barely able to keep in my chair. what I really want... is them pouty red lips wrapped tightly around my di-" i pause feeling her sharp heels running up my leg.

Ana's biting her lips staring at me with that "fuck me" look. making my dick level go from semi to rock hard in just a matter of seconds. " CHECK PLEASE " I yell

...

I push Ana up against my car feeling her up while we make out like teenagers.

Christian - let's go baby" I grab her guiding her to the passenger seat of my car in a rush to get her home.

Ana - wait Christian I drove here" she says stoping.

Christian - I'll have Taylor pick it up" I say opening the door & she agrees.

With traffic we get home in under 15 minutes. On the ride up I push her up against the wall frustrated that I can't seem to get anywhere with this dress cock blocking. I'm taken by surprise when Ana drops down to her knees unbuckling my pants.

Christian - baby" I pant pressing the stop button on the elevator.

She ignores me pulling out my angry member slowly sinking it into her warm mouth. She licks and sucks me dry holding on to my legs. I grab hold of her head & begin to fuck her mouth. " take it all Ana take all of me " I pant. Bucking in her mouth. She grabs my balls and start to rub them while deep throating my dick. I can't nor do I want to hold back any more so I tell her to keep her mouth wide while I hold her head in place & cum down her throat.

" Jesus Ana " I say throwing her over my shoulder, She's really become sex crazed over the years. We haven't had sex in 2 weeks & that's not like us. But like I said, between us both working different hours it's a fight for us to see each other long enough to even get a good quickie in. I quickly run to the camera room & delete that footage before anyone can see it & I have to kill them for witnessing Ana in that light. Throwing Ana on the bed in our room, I strip her and myself out of our clothes & i eat her delicious pussy before having my way with her for hours.

The next morning we wake & shower together. now we're enjoying breakfast since we both decided to go into work later then usual.

Christian - did Mia tell you she was getting marrried" I ask stuffing a piece of pancake in my mouth.

Ana - WHAT" she screams jumping up. " hell no she didn't tell me that! When did you find out? Omg I can't believe she didn't tell me" she rambles.

Christian - I'm the only 1 she told" I chuckle putting her out her misery. " she's coming to tell everyone else in person so please, keep this between us for now" I say staring her down & she nods pouting.

Ana - hopefully I'm the maid of honor. Right? that makes sense we've been friends since we were younger. I would be the closest female friend she has " she continues on hopeful. " oh, I can't wait to help her plan the wedding everything will be perfect" she's all dreamy eyes looking at me.

After breakfast I drop Ana off to work & head to the office myself promising to pick her up later.

...

Christian - no fucking way" I shake my head at Ross walking in her office. " no fucking way am I paying 300 million dollars to those fuckers" period!

Ross - Christian I really don't see any other way. Your the one who's insisting we buy" she argues.

I really want this company because I know that it can make me lots of millions in the future but I refuse to be fucked with. & I know those fuckers are trying to take advantage of me.

Christian - I'm leaving an hour early & I'm not even sure if I want to buy anymore" I say walking out frustrated not even caring to explain myself anymore.

I decided I wanted to leave an hour early to talk to my therapist about something that's been heavily on my mind. I stopped seeing him over 3 years ago because I didn't feel like I was getting anywhere. but I no that in order to keep Ana in my life for the long run I have to be a better man. It's all about progress & I have to start somewhere.

(Session with dr Flynn)

Flynn - it's good to see you Christian. Tell me, what's bothering you?" He asks making me sigh crossing my arms.I haven't had to do this in over 3 years I hated it then, I hate it now.

Christian - I'm addicted to success. The obsession came right after I made my first Billion, I thought if I could make a billion then I can make 2 billion." I say not knowing where else to start.

Flynn - I don't see anything wrong with being addicted to success Christian success is a great thing" I cut him off.

Christian - success only requires to get so far. Once you make enough money for your great great grands to eat off you even after death, & you become so successful to a point where anything with your last name or associated with you can live off your legacy then there's no need to obsessively want more as if you don't have enough." Does that make since ?

Flynn - while I do believe that there's a time in life were you should take a break from all the work if you can afford it, I don't believe that there's a limit on money & success. We are allowed to have as much of that as we want" he says writing in his note pad while absorbing me.

Christian - I work so much that I can never find time for Anastasia anymore. My girlfriend" I say even though I'm sure he very well knows who she is seeing as though we're all over every gossip platform you can name. " I want to work because I want to make money. Money that I don't even need. I want to die the richest man in the entire world which is unnecessary & wont benefit me the least. When I'm with Ana I'll be enjoying myself so much but a small part of me resent her for keeping me from work. When I'm at work I also resent my job because it keeps me from Ana. Damnit does that even make sense?" I pull At my hair getting up to pace.

Flynn - who are you addicted to most? Success or Anastasia? Imagine your life without both & tell me what thought pains you the most?" He asks staring at me.

I think of a life with no success. I feel powerless, it's all I have in terms of feeling in control. It's the only thing that separates me from my crack whore mother. She died a poor crack whore! I'll die a rich successful business man. & without the success, without GEH, I'll probably be another poor drunk, or maybe a trust fund baby. Maybe I'll take the same route as my mother and become a crack head. will Ana still want me? Without the money without the success?

I now start to think of a life without Ana. Right away my breathing speeds & my hands sweat. I feel empty, dark... lonely! Nothing matters without Ana, not the money not the success. I can be a poor man with nothing except the clothes on my back & I'll be alright if I'm with Ana. I'll probably be sad, I'll probably be hurt but with Ana I swear I can make anything work. She's my best friend... if she told me right now to choose between GEH or her without a second beat I know that I would choose her. She's my everything!

Christian - Ana" I cough trying to catch my breath . " I can't live without her" I stand bending over to slowly try to breathe in & out, this is life without Ana. It makes me feel as if I can't breathe, it's sucks because it almost makes me feel powerless.

Tiny little Ana can bring me to my knees. She can make me feel worthless without even trying. Simply by being upset with me. Gosh i hate it when she's upset with me! As the years go by I think maybe she's had enough of me? Will she leave me? Just like the crack whore did.

Flynn - Christian it's pretty clear to me that you no what you need to do. Focus on what's important to you. focus on happiness not reputation. Talk to Ana, make sure you share with her your demons she'll only play as the angel"

( 2 hours later )

After picking Ana up from work I shut myself in my office to get my thoughts together.

Christian - I talked to my therapist." I admit to Ana while sitting on the edge of my bed.

She who's shuffling around in the closet has now frozen.

Ana - that's great Christian if you won't talk to me I'm happy there's someone." She smiles over at me a hint of hurt in her eyes."

I know how much she wish I would open up to her more. I have no problem with sharing everything good in my life with Ana or listening to her all day, it's the demons that still after 3 years I have a problem with opening up with her about. I don't want her to know that side of me. The internal battle I go threw with myself wondering, am I a good enough person for Ana ? Can I be a good enough father ? A husband? I can provide yea, because of my SUCCESS. But am I good for anything else?

Christian - I do want to talk to you" I admit making her nod coming to sit down grabbing my arm. " my entire life I faced a lot of problems meanly with myself. I was a angry kid, I just couldn't understand why my mother couldn't love me enough to get herself together for me. & why did she have to kill her self? Was life with me that bad? How can anyone love me when my own mother couldn't? These were things I thought as a early teen which is why I pushed my family away a lot. I may seem like this confident man but baby confidence is the 1 thing I lack more. & here I have this wonderful girl how can I ever be enough for her ? How can I give her what she want, what she needs? She'll leave me just like my mom no one will love me once they know the real me. It's why I keep people at arms lengths. It's why I work so much the more success I have the more power I gain, it's the scared little boy in me who never felt in control. The little boy who waited for his parents to get tired of him & throw him out"

By the time I finish pouring my heart out to Ana, we are both laying down spread across the bed with her legs tingled in mine. She doesn't say anything, the entire time she just listens while I talk.

Ana - I didn't know you had these feelings. First off let me say I will never leave you. You had a sick mother Christian very sick & I don't mean to be so blunt but you need to let that hurt go. It's not easy, & none of this is your fault you were just an innocent kid in all of this. You were blessed with a loving family & siblings who love you. you deserve every bit of it. I love you! I luckily got blessed with you & I hope to have you stuck with me forever. You're the smartest sexiest most driven man I know & never battle with your self again because yes you are a good man I've watched you donate millions of money to people in need privately without a care in the world for any kind of praise, you are a good man! Never doubt it. & if you think I'm so perfect, then you'll trust my opinion." She says never once looking away from me. She's got this determined look in her eyes!

Christian - I want to take a break from work. Have a long vacation maybe six months travel the world just the two of us" I say " nomore putting work before you. You are my first priority." I finish rubing her round booty through her panties.

Ana - Christian that sounds amazing but I have to help plan Mia wedding first" she says reminding me of something I've been doing well avoiding.

Christian - she can hire a wedding planner & I'm sure she'll have a long engagement well just have to show up" I say closinng my eyes imagining Ana topless on a private beach I'll rent out for our entire stay.

Ana - nonsense Christian I'll have to help plan, throw a epic bachelorette party, go dress shopping etc. we can't go on vacation right now maybe in a few months & it won't be able to be 6 months long we'll have to have another vacation after the wedding..." she rambles on. " maybe a 3 month long vacation for now until things cool down in our busy life's" she sighs finishing.

Christian - fine I'll give you 4 months to help Mia plan her wedding" I roll my eyes " then we go on vacation for 3 months. Well come back & you'll plan Mia party & they will get married whenever that is. After we'll go back on Vacation for 3 more months are we clearclear" I ask flipping over so I'm on top of her.

Ana - did you talking to your therapist about your fear of being a father?" She asks suddenly after agreeing giggling. I tell her that I didn't get to it because we only had a hour before I had to go pick her up.

Christian - I don't want to end up like my mother. She ruined me! I don't want my kid to resent or hate me the way that I hate my birth mom" I say rolling off her, hanging my head in shame.

Ana - Christian you have so much inside of you that your mother lacked. 1 of those things being a way to provide a better lifestyle then your mother was able to afford for you. You have so much love to give. You're one of the smartest people I've ever met imagine the amazing things you'll have the knowledge to teach our children. & Christian I'll be there every step of the way, I won't let you fail" she says getting up to come lay closer snuggling into me.

We end up taking a nap together & waking hours later to have dinner, make love & go back to sleep.

The next day at work I think hard about what she said. Even at work I can't seem to focus because all I can think about is her words " you'll be able to provide " " you can teach them amazing things " " I'll be with you ever step of the way " will having Ana round with my child be so bad ? Bare foot & pregnant in my kitchen. why doesn't that sound as bad as I made it out to be ? Ana has a way of making me see things so much differently.

sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just got a new job, I have morning hours so I usually go to sleep after work & have no time to write. I've been off the last 3 days though so here it is ... next chapter MIA will share her news with the rest of the family I'll spend a chapter on Ana helping plan the wedding then the vacation...


	16. Chapter 16

( Ana pov )

Today is the day that Mia will be telling us about her engagement to Ethan. I'm really excited to start planing.

We head to grace house to have dinner with the family everyone greet each other and we have great conversations flowing around. Until Mia finally takes her hand from under the table & on her ring finger sits a flashy 7 carat diamond.

Everyone at the table falls silent, looking from a nervous Ethan to Mia. Expect me, i scream jumping out of my seat to hug Mia.

Ana - I'm so happy for you meebs. I can't wait to help plan the wedding let me see the ring again " I say excitedly grabbing her hand to check out her perfect oval shaped rock shining bright in the light.

Grace - I thought you wanted to wait until you finish college to get married" grace says holding carrick's hand calming him.

Mia - I wanted to. But Ethan proposed & I couldn't say no" she defends shrugging " I'm really happy, I wanted a positive reaction from everyone in my family. I just really want you guys to be happy for me..." she finishes defeated.

Elliot - meebs I'm happy for you. I'm just hurt for my own selfish reasons you got a husband now... you won't need me to protect you anymore" Elliot jumps in pouting.

Ethan- I'm not trying to take your little sister away, I just want to protect her to. I love her very much but I know that she'll always need you" Ethan finally speaks choosing his words wisely.

Christian - I'm very much happy for you Mia. I love you and I just want you to be happy I'm worried but I think you can make your own choices so I'll have to step down" Christian smiles at Mia. But then he looks to Ethan & he goes serious. " look out for my sister, cherish her treat her like the queen she is because if you hurt her then I'll hurt you"

Ana - CHRISTIAN! Apologize to Ethan he's her fiancé give him that respect. Give Mia enough respect & trust that she has picked someone who will love and respect her" I say pulling his ear.

He turns red & mumbles his apology then he goes on to tell Mia that he will respect her relationship & trust her judgment she winks at him.

Grace - Mia plz know that all I've ever wanted was for all my kids to get married and find true love. So for that I am happy but don't you think it's a little soon? At 21 you supposed to be graduating but you gave that up.."

Mia - bull crap mom, I didn't give school up I simple took a semester off. I will get married and I will still finish school doesn't matter rather I do it in order or not it'll still get done"

Carrick - don't talk to-.."

Mia - & you don't tell me how to talk to anybody since you can't talk at all! The least you could have done was say congrats but it's fine. I don't need your approval Ethan's parents was beyond happy maybe I'll take Ethan's mom dress shopping and let his dad walk me down the aisle"

I look to grace and Carrick & I see a flash of hurt in they eyes.

" get ethan and Elliot. take them somewhere both of you, talk to him make him feel comfortable. Mia will feel much better" I whisper to Christian.

Before excusing myself and asking Mia to come with me to take a walk.

Mia - all they do is nag me about neglecting school, I never wanted school I didn't need school to make my mark in fashion I'm already known, all I ever wanted was to marry Ethan, I always said that in any day at any time in any clothing I will marry that man, I waited 3 years for him to propose 3 long fucking years & all my family can do is make me feel like shit about saying yes." She sits on the curve & go in her bag pulling out a cig.

Wth?

Ana - you smoke those?" I ask in shock.

She looks down at it before lighting it & putting it to her mouth inhaling.

Mia - probably like 1 time every 4 months i would say. I usually have one when I'm out in a really stressful situation to calm me because I have anger problems like my brother" she says chuckling a little. "I had a feeling I'd be needing it today"

Oh I know, growing up I always said that Mia had a attitude like Christian if not worst at sometimes. I love her though ...

Ana - ok" I say shrugging.

Mia - you mean you aren't going to tell me how bad smoking is for me & how I shouldn't do it at all" she says doing my voice.

Ana - no" I pause " today was indeed stressful when it shouldn't be because telling family about your engagement should be a happy time. although I am really happy for you, I know how much you wanted & deserve this. Plus I like to think of myself as your sister so at least 1 family member is happy for you" I beam " although I no for a fact that Christian & Elliot are also proud. in fact they even decided to pull Ethan to the side to get to know him & make him feel more comfortable while I talk to you" I says & she beams back.

Mia - really? That's so thoughtful of them I thought Ethan would wait in the car or something while I talk to you. Ethan is all I worry about you know? I hate when my family make him feel uncomfortable because he's really a good man who's just trying to do right by me" she says shaking her head.

Ana - figures, it's why I got so defensive with my family when they tryied to make it seem as if Christian isn't good enough for me when I no he's more then enough & these are the things he battle already with himself so how dare you put that in his head you know?"

We talk for about 20 more minutes & then I let Mia head home alone with Ethan not long after Christian & I went home as well.

...

Kate - no not that one it's not slutty enough" Kate says pointing her thump down & I bite my lip trying not to giggle

This is Mia's 20th dress, none of us can seem to agree on a dresss. it's me, Ethan's mom mrs Kelly kate, & mias friend lily whom I think she met about 2 years ago in LA.

Mia huffs & goes to try on yet another dress a few minutes later she comes out in a cream white dress. If you stare at it long enough it's kind of opalescent with a light pink. Its silk spaghetti strap sleeves which shows off her back & arms fitting her upper body making her cleavage sit up perfectly. Then it comes down mermaid style covering her feet & flowing out some, the entire dress is made of silk making in it overly sexy in my opinion. Christian wouldn't have it, but it's Mia & I don't see Ethan as the over possessive type so for each its own.

Honestly all this wedding stuff got me feeling slightly envy towards Mia. Although I'm happy for her & only wish her the best, I I can't help but wish I was in her position I've always dreamed of the hugest wedding, everything big & fancy, beautiful expensive. & I always thought that I dreamed to big but Christian has the means to give me everything in a wedding I want & more. & I know he will... if he ever proposed. Will he ever propose?

Kate - that's the fuckinggg dress Mia do you hear me?" I'm forced out of my thoughts by Kate squealing.

Lily - we can cut the dress so where it's only just over the feet, then we can give it a sexy slit so it can show off the legs" lily suggests clapping her hands while observing the dress.

Kate - I agree omg I agree" Kates really hype " well finally be sisters forever girl" she screams getting up to hug Mia.

Kelly - I can definitely give it a slit & cut it a little shorter is that all you'd like to add?" Did I mention she's designing the dress?

Mia - Ana?" Mia asks looking to me.

Ana - I love it. I think besides the slit & cutting it short around the bottom being that it's silk you should just leave it plain. everything about it is beautiful sexy & sophisticated. I think you should dye your hair jet black & where a bun on top of your head also to show you're flawless face & skin." I suggest studying her as I speak.

Mia - great so I found the dress" she says happily tears in her eyes " thank you so much Kelly, Kate, Ana,Lilly. You guys were so much help not to mention how much fun we're having I couldn't do this without you guys" we all get up to hug her giggling.

...

Ana - your in charge of hiring the photographer & videographer. & booking the rehearsal dinner & rehearsal venues. " I say to Kate sending her a text & telling her to store it in her calendar. I'm now writing & going over mias wedding binder with Kate Lilly & mrs kelly. " lily you will be in charge of finding bands, caters, florists etc, also you with help if you wish from me will be in charge of throwing the engagement party I will text you the date plz write it down & remember it" I say.

We are all at breakfast getting our ideas for the wedding in action because we don't have that much help Mia doesn't want a wedding designer & she also refused to let grace help.

Kelly - I can take more then 2 things Ana give me 4 I've planed a few weddings in my life time I can take it.

Ana - oh, thank you mrs Kelly we really do need all the help we can get" I smile at her and start to read over the unchecked things on the binder. " you will be in charge of booking the hotel rooms for guess, making the wedding invitations as soon as I get the list from Mia. Of course we will love for you to design the brides maid dresses but I'll have to talk to Mia about that just to see what she's visualizing the designs to be.

I have to get with Mia to write down dates she will be available & make sure she doesn't forget things like cake tasting, makeup samples, etc etc, we have to pick out entertainment for the wedding such as things like who would she like to sing, songs she want to dance to, dresses for the after party, honeymoon planing, we'll have to meet with the officiant, arrangement transportation, finalize the menu & the flowers, make a guess list for the rehearsal dinner, the wedding party, the wedding, etc I have so much to do.

( 2 months later )

Ana - so I just got off the phone with Kate she say she's touching base with all the vendors now & she'll be meeting the photographer tomorrow." I say to a nagging Mia while we go over a few songs she wan't played at the wedding for sure. god she should be on bridzilla.

I get a text from Kelly that says that the invitations are all ready to be sent out & she will send them over now. I show Mia the text & she smiles giving it a thumps up.

Mia - I'm in such a rush to marry this man" she says breathing.

Ana - have you talked to grace & canrrick?" I ask hating that it makes the vibe so different just mentioning her parents name.

Mia - no. They tried texting me but I know it's just because they aren't used to not speaking to me this long, not because they actually have a change of heart about Ethan & the wedding not because there finally happy for me" she grits out.

Ana - you don't no that. Gosh Mia you don't no how hurt grace was when I had to tell her all about planing the wedding and who's helping, if only you new how bad it hurts her that you don't want her help. Carrick is going out of his mind the closest the wedding comes because he thinks your actually going to let Ethan's dad walk you down the aisle. Meebs you don't no how bad that would hurt him.." she cuts me off.

Mia - bs! You don't no how bad it hurt me ... them not giving Ethan a chance, raining on my parade! I - I , I just can't forgive them." She says angry.

Oh Mia...

Ana - you have to find it in your heart to forgive them Mia there family" I say & after I let it go not wanting to push her to much.

1 months later .

We've been putting our main focus on planing Mia's bachelor party for a month now & everything is perfect. Though we still have more to do, everything surprisely got done so fast we decided to take a break from all the planning which is good for me because me and Christian can go on our long over do vacation. We've got the venue booked in vegas we got strippers, which didn't sit well with Christian. But Mia wanted it & Ethan didn't mind so it being her wedding Christian had to deal with his jealousy possessive issues. We also got the venues all booked so it's been such an honor, though at times busy, to help Mia plan her wedding. It's all been really well worth it.

Mia - are you sure you can't just go on vacation after the wedding" Mia says pouting over the phone as I walk through the lingerie second to get some things for minds & Christians vacation to Spain Barcelona.

Ana - no way meebs I'll be back in 3 months to make the bachelor party & wedding don't pout spoiled brat." I giggle hanging up.

I kinda rushed this chapter because I didn't want you guys waiting to long, plus I really want to finish this story. I'm going to give you guys another chapter today maybe later in the afternoon. Thanks for all the great reviews I got from the start. I leaned so much that I know I'll be better for my next story. I'm even thinking about taking writing serious & going to school for like English or something. I read all the " congrats on the new job comments, THANKS GUYS ❤️❤️❤️


	17. Chapter 17

Within 13 hours Christian & I finally arrived in Barcelona. Christian booked us at the mercer hotel right in the heart of Barcelona it's so beautiful.

I squeal!

I jump on Christian pampering his face in kisses.

Ana - I love you so much Christian it's so beautiful I look forward of 3 months here with you" I say now completely in his arms.

Christian - baby we'll only be here for 2 weeks I bought a house out here it's just not ready for us to move in yet" he says chuckling.

Huh?

Ana - huh? Christian when were you going to tell me? & why did you buy a house when we'll only be here 3 months you could have just rented it" I say as we continue to walk in with Taylor behind.

Our room is just beautiful & we have the best view.

Christian - I wanted to buy it just in case we decided to come back" he shrugs. "so what do you want to do first" he asks coming to wrap his strong arms around me from behind.

Ana - what do you want to do" I ask.

Without warning he bushes me down on my stomach & pulls down my pants leaving me in a tiny pair of red thongs & my shirt. He gently squeezes my cheeks then smacks it.

Christian - you no what I want to do" he says now rubbing me. "MINE" he says bending down to bite down hard on my cheeks probably leaving a mark.

He then rips my panties off & then I hear him unbuckling his pants. When I hear them drop to the floor & I feel him spreading me open I breathe & prepare myself for the impact but there's none.

Christian gently eases into me groaning as he do. His hands run up & down my bare back under my shirt & I feel him ruffly trying to take my shirt off so I lift up helping him. I watch him throw it across the room then proceeds to yank my bra off ripping it in the process all while still slowly easing in & out of me.

Ana - mhmm Christian" I moan holding on tightly to the end of the bed.

Christian - be quiet baby" he moans speaking up & thrusting into me for just a second. then he slows back down.

It's not like Christian to tell me to be quiet during sex, it's usually " SHUT UP " or " move & I'll stop " then he'd slap my ass really hard or grip my hips.

I'm actually loving this polite during sex thing! I giggle.

Christian - what the fuck is funny" he grits out.

Oh there he is!

Ana - no - nothing" I stutter when I feel Christian grip my hair pulling it tight & twisting his hips into me.

I feel everything everywhere. Every spot! Uh...

Christian lays down flat still inside of me & I can feel his naked skin on my back, he wraps his arms around me slowing easing in & out of me painfully slow...

Christian - I love you Anastasia so much" he kisses my neck.

...

Day 2.

(C pov)

Christian - mom what do you want me to do? I'm on vacation I can't be dealing with this"

Grace - Christian you have to talk to her, she listens to you. She's cut me and you're father out at this rate I don't even no if she's going to allow us at the wedding" her voice cracks at the end.

Mia has been being a bitch to our parents.

Christian - I'll talk to her mom" I say and hang up.

Just then Ana comes out the bathroom in nothing but blue lace thongs. My dick raises!

Ana - oh know Christian, I won't let you sit in here and fuck me all day. Where going out." She says glaring at my dick.

I chuckle.

Christian - where going to Parc De la Ciutadella. It's a park on the northeastern edge of ciutat vella, Barcelona, Catalona. For decades following its creation in the mid-19th century. It's the city's only green space."

Ana - omg Christian I read about that. I always wanted to go and see it I heard it's beautiful" Ana says now rushing to get dress.

I shoot mia a text while while Ana's still dressing.

" you think you can let up on mom and dad now she's dying to help you"

" I don't need her help everything is almost done"

Why is she being like this?

" for me can you show her your wedding dress? & just talk to her"

" no she's not happy for me. I don't need any bad energy around me"

"she's actually really happy for you. If you took time to talk to her then maybe you can understand her a little more. You shouldn't shut her out of the entire wedding Mia it's not fair"

" w.e"

It's shake my head & look up to Ana. She's dressed in a baby blue sun dress the color almost matching her eyes, some white sandals and her hair up in a bun.

Christian- you look beautiful baby" I walk up to her wrapping my arms around her kissing her neck.

We walk out and I open the door for her & Taylor speeds off driving us to our destination.

Ana - Christian look at this" Ana claps.

We've been touring the park for about half and hour now. We've seen the zoo, & the art museum. Ana is happy & amazed at everything & now she wants to get in a rowing boat to tour the lake.

I get us one & the man instruct on us on how to use it properly, soon we're rowing around the lake happily laughing having a ball. Ana yells for me to watch out & I turn really fast so I won't hit a corner. After getting out the lake we tour around the park & just take on the beautiful sight in front of us.

Christian - how would you feel about getting off birth control" I ask the question that I've wanting to ask for weeks. I get sick to my stomach when I see her taking a pill, every since Our talk, I've talked to Flynn more about my future with Ana, kids a marriage etc, it's why instead of renting the house i bought it in case years from now we decide to come back to visit with our kids. I don't no how to tell her she'll probably think that I'm having these feelings so sudden.

Ana - what do you mean Christian?" She's asks looking at me like I'm crazy.

Christian - I mean, what if I was ready to get married? Like right now. & what if I was ready to have a family with you? I mean I'm not getting any younger & you are the only girl I would want that with. so why wait? You can get off birth control & we can get married here in Spain within our 3 months."

Ana - Christian as much as I'd love to marry you right now, I feel like your rushing things. I don't want a rush wedding in Spain without our family. Ask me again with a more clear head & actually ask me next time professionally with a ring, get on 1 knee & be more sure of what you want I don't want to hear any " what if " . Ok ? " Ana says looking me dead in my eyes.

I blank nodding. She doesn't want a rush wedding ? Right! This is Ana we're talking about! Of course she'll want the perfect princess wedding. why would she want to marry me here in Spain without all of our family? But what if I can have a ring custom made within 2 months? I can hire a wedding planner out here & tell her everything needs to be done within 3 months. I can get the perfect ring & plan the perfect engagement out here. I can arrange for our entire family to fly out & surprise her.

When we get back to the hotel I tell Ana to run a bath and I quickly email Andrea to recommend a wedding planner out here.

I MADE A MISTAKE & UPDATED CHAPTER 1 WHEN I WAS TRYING TO UPDAT CHAPTER 17. THEN INSTEAD OF REPLACING THE CHAPTER WITH THE RIGHT ONE LIKE I SHOULD HAVE DID I UPDATED IT AGAIN & I DONT NO HOW TO DELETE CHAPERS SO IGNORE IT PLEASE


	18. Chapter 18

Within 13 hours Christian & I finally arrived in Barcelona. Christian booked us at the mercer hotel right in the heart of Barcelona it's so beautiful.

I squeal!

I jump on Christian pampering his face in kisses.

Ana - I love you so much Christian it's so beautiful I look forward of 3 months here with you" I say now completely in his arms.

Christian - baby we'll only be here for 2 weeks I bought a house out here it's just not ready for us to move in yet" he says chuckling.

Huh?

Ana - huh? Christian when were you going to tell me? & why did you buy a house when we'll only be here 3 months you could have just rented it" I say as we continue to walk in with Taylor behind.

Our room is just beautiful & we have the best view.

Christian - I wanted to buy it just in case we decided to come back" he shrugs. "so what do you want to do first" he asks coming to wrap his strong arms around me from behind.

Ana - what do you want to do" I ask.

Without warning he bushes me down on my stomach & pulls down my pants leaving me in a tiny pair of red thongs & my shirt. He gently squeezes my cheeks then smacks it.

Christian - you no what I want to do" he says now rubbing me. "MINE" he says bending down to bite down hard on my cheeks probably leaving a mark.

He then rips my panties off & then I hear him unbuckling his pants. When I hear them drop to the floor & I feel him spreading me open I breathe & prepare myself for the impact but there's none.

Christian gently eases into me groaning as he do. His hands run up & down my bare back under my shirt & I feel him ruffly trying to take my shirt off so I lift up helping him. I watch him throw it across the room then proceeds to yank my bra off ripping it in the process all while still slowly easing in & out of me.

Ana - mhmm Christian" I moan holding on tightly to the end of the bed.

Christian - be quiet baby" he moans speaking up & thrusting into me for just a second. then he slows back down.

It's not like Christian to tell me to be quiet during sex, it's usually " SHUT UP " or " move & I'll stop " then he'd slap my ass really hard or grip my hips.

I'm actually loving this polite during sex thing! I giggle.

Christian - what the fuck is funny" he grits out.

Oh there he is!

Ana - no - nothing" I stutter when I feel Christian grip my hair pulling it tight & twisting his hips into me.

I feel everything everywhere. Every spot! Uh...

Christian lays down flat still inside of me & I can feel his naked skin on my back, he wraps his arms around me slowing easing in & out of me painfully slow...

Christian - I love you Anastasia so much" he kisses my neck.

...

Day 2.

(C pov)

Christian - mom what do you want me to do? I'm on vacation I can't be dealing with this"

Grace - Christian you have to talk to her, she listens to you. She's cut me and you're father out at this rate I don't even no if she's going to allow us at the wedding" her voice cracks at the end.

Mia has been being a bitch to our parents.

Christian - I'll talk to her mom" I say and hang up.

Just then Ana comes out the bathroom in nothing but blue lace thongs. My dick raises!

Ana - oh know Christian, I won't let you sit in here and fuck me all day. Where going out." She says glaring at my dick.

I chuckle.

Christian - where going to Parc De la Ciutadella. It's a park on the northeastern edge of ciutat vella, Barcelona, Catalona. For decades following its creation in the mid-19th century. It's the city's only green space."

Ana - omg Christian I read about that. I always wanted to go and see it I heard it's beautiful" Ana says now rushing to get dress.

I shoot mia a text while while Ana's still dressing.

" you think you can let up on mom and dad now she's dying to help you"

" I don't need her help everything is almost done"

Why is she being like this?

" for me can you show her your wedding dress? & just talk to her"

" no she's not happy for me. I don't need any bad energy around me"

"she's actually really happy for you. If you took time to talk to her then maybe you can understand her a little more. You shouldn't shut her out of the entire wedding Mia it's not fair"

" w.e"

It's shake my head & look up to Ana. She's dressed in a baby blue sun dress the color almost matching her eyes, some white sandals and her hair up in a bun.

Christian- you look beautiful baby" I walk up to her wrapping my arms around her kissing her neck.

We walk out and I open the door for her & Taylor speeds off driving us to our destination.

Ana - Christian look at this" Ana claps.

We've been touring the park for about half and hour now. We've seen the zoo, & the art museum. Ana is happy & amazed at everything & now she wants to get in a rowing boat to tour the lake.

I get us one & the man instruct on us on how to use it properly, soon we're rowing around the lake happily laughing having a ball. Ana yells for me to watch out & I turn really fast so I won't hit a corner. After getting out the lake we tour around the park & just take on the beautiful sight in front of us.

Christian - how would you feel about getting off birth control" I ask the question that I've wanting to ask for weeks. I get sick to my stomach when I see her taking a pill, every since Our talk, I've talked to Flynn more about my future with Ana, kids a marriage etc, it's why instead of renting the house i bought it in case years from now we decide to come back to visit with our kids. I don't no how to tell her she'll probably think that I'm having these feelings so sudden.

Ana - what do you mean Christian?" She's asks looking at me like I'm crazy.

Christian - I mean, what if I was ready to get married? Like right now. & what if I was ready to have a family with you? I mean I'm not getting any younger & you are the only girl I would want that with. so why wait? You can get off birth control & we can get married here in Spain within our 3 months."

Ana - Christian as much as I'd love to marry you right now, I feel like your rushing things. I don't want a rush wedding in Spain without our family. Ask me again with a more clear head & actually ask me next time professionally with a ring, get on 1 knee & be more sure of what you want I don't want to hear any " what if " . Ok ? " Ana says looking me dead in my eyes.

I blank nodding. She doesn't want a rush wedding ? Right! This is Ana we're talking about! Of course she'll want the perfect princess wedding. why would she want to marry me here in Spain without all of our family? But what if I can have a ring custom made within 2 months? I can hire a wedding planner out here & tell her everything needs to be done within 3 months. I can get the perfect ring & plan the perfect engagement out here. I can arrange for our entire family to fly out & surprise her.

When we get back to the hotel I tell Ana to run a bath and I quickly email Andrea to recommend a wedding planner out here.


	19. Chapter 19

Christian - Andrea I don't give a damn what she say ! I don't no shit about weddings that's why I hired her. Have her run everything by you I don't want her calling my phone." I say to my assistant.

Why in the hell would I want Kelly, the wedding planner calling me all times of the day while I'm with Ana? I'm pretty damn sure she saw the name Kelly come across my phone. & I seen the hurt in her eyes when I wouldn't answer it in front of her or tell her who it was.

I'm sorry baby!

I really want to surprise her. I want this to be the wedding of her dreams which is why I hired the best, however I don't see it being anything good if I'm involved with it.

Andrea - Mr grey, you said you wanted the wedding to be perfect. How would we know how perfect you want it if we don't check in with you? Sir I am trying to work with you but please, be reasonable here" my assistant fires back. I can tell she's trying hard not to show her annoyance.

Christian - I'm giving you permission to be in charge of everything. I'm on vacation with Ana there's no way I'll be able to keep this from her if I'm working on it." I say " i plan on telling my family tonight so get with Mia, Kelly & my mother & fucking work something out" I growl threw the phone irritated.

Isn't this the shit I pay her for?

Grey, you pay her to assist you at GEH, not to take your part in planning your wedding.

Well, I'll just have to double her checks!

Andrea - ok sir." She says. Her voice sounding firm & hard, I can tell she wants to say more. " what's the limit, in money?" She asks.

She's kidding me?

Christian - no limit Andrea." I chuckle hanging up.

I start to walk back to mine and Ana's room as I went out to get ice. Not like I needed it I just needed a way to talk to Andrea about the wedding without Ana listening.

I get back & Ana is standing over the balcony with a glass of wine on her hand topless in just a tiny pear of thongs.

Wtf?

Is she trying to piss me off?

I stomp over to her & grab her by the waist with 1 hand while using the other to wrap around her exposed boobies.

Ana - Christian..." she says my name like she's confused.

Christian - why the fuck would you be standing out on that porch basically naked for anyone to look up and see" I ask seething as I throw her on the bed.

Ana - Christian this is the 16th floor I'm pretty sure nobody can see me up her-..."

Christian - bullshit Anastasia" I yell making her jump.

I soften flopping down next to her.

Christian - I don't mean to yell baby" I say nuzzling next to her wrapping her in my arms " anybody can look up & see what's only mine " i say more calmly.

Ana - I'm sorry " she says relaxing beside me.

...

Ana - I always wished she would have picked Jacob" my baby says as we sit on the couch watching twilight. A movie she was disappointed in me for not seeing.

Today we plan to just stay in watch movies and eat. Thought I'm watching her more then the movie!

Christian - why?" I ask responding to her last statement.

Ana- with Jacob Bella always seemed her happiest. Plus growing up I always had the biggest crush on Jacob" she states not looking at me.

Christian - really?" I ask kinda jealous that she crushed on anyone growing up besides me. " I thought I was the one you crushed on?" I pout.

She finally looks my way giggling.

Ana - you weren't the only boy I crushed on Christian" she responds smiling.

I pout.

Christian - well, I'm the only boy you fucked" I say grabbing her sitting her on top of me.

Ana - god you're such a caveman"

That I am.

We finish watching the movie. But the moment it's over I pick her up bridal style & toss her on the bed.

Christian- I'm sorry for freaking out earlier..."

Ana - it's fine Christian. Nobody could see me though, I hope you no"

I look outside & see it's kind of dark.

I get an idea.

I grab her off the bed & she wraps around me as I walk us out to the balcony.

She's in just my t shirt & some green thongs. She has a tiny pear in every color!

Christian - take off your shirt" I say, My voice low & wanton.

She looks at me like I'm crazy, I watch her look around at the beautiful view in the heart of Barcelona. Instead of listening though, she glares at me & wraps her arms in around her self pushing her bare chest up.

I lick my lips.

Ana - you almost took my head off Christian. Because I was out here for all but 2 seconds early in the morning when no one was out & could have seen me this high up. But now you take me out here demanding me to strip" she shakes her head, but still makes no move to strip out of her shirt.

I walk up to her & inch my hands up her smooth hips, griping her shirt with both my hands.

Ana - No." she says trying to slap my hands away pouting.

Christian - Ana don't tell me no" I warn. Gripping her hips. I lean forward & gently bite her bottom lip. " take the shirt off... please baby" I beg.

Still she refusing enjoying giving me a hard time. Literally! I turn her around fast so she's now facing the view instead of me. I yank her shirt over her head & toss it, grabbing her breasts with my 1 arm after slipping her thongs to the side, I let my boxers fall to the floor & I let my hard member slip into her warm tight heat. Hissing in pleasure.

If anybody should see her, they'll see who she belong to fucking her, covering her body with mine.

Christian - go run a bath baby, I have a few calls to make"

I watch her eyes darken.

Ana - oh, no working right?"

Christian - no way baby" I say kissing her soft lips. " I'll just be a minute."

Ana - who's Kelly Christian? And is she who you will be calling? Is she the reason we haven't talked about marriage since last week when you half ass asked me that day?" She asks raising her voice slightly.

I'm stunned. she really think that I would cheat?

" I didn't answer the phone for Kelly because she's work, I don't want to work so ignored it." I lie " I was thinking of buying her company but I think I changed my mind. Right now though I need to speak to Ross no longer then 10 minutes so I can focus on relaxing in a bath with my baby."

Ana - fine" she says walking away.

...

I told my parents about me wanting to marry Ana here in Spain & they took it really well, actually they were really happy mom & Mia agreed to get with Andrea & Kelly to help plan.

I also told ray & Carla.

(Flash back)

Christian - Hi Carla. is ray around?

Carla - yes but you have his number don't you?" She asks sounding nervous. " have something happened?"

They are way to protective over Ana!

They get all nerve wrecking still when we travel and call us every 2 or 3 hours usually. I tried telling Ana that they were just to over protective & involved in her life but she says I'm just as over protective so I can't talk.

Christian - no but I actually need to talk to both of you I have some rather important news"

I tell them all about my silly proposal to Ana. ray doesn't hesitate to agree that his daughter deserve better. I go on to tell them my plan to propose properly & that we will be marrying here within 3 months.

Ray - why the hurry?" Ray asks.

Christian - I don't see no point in waiting any longer." I say honestly. " I want to spend the rest of my life with Ana & I don't want to wait any longer to call her my wife. however I do want to ask you're permission. I realize I didn't last time because my proposal was so in the moment I want to write my wrong."

Ray - you have my permission son. I don't believe there's anyone who can make Ana as happy as you can & thats all that matters to me" he pauses. " plus I no that once I'm gone you'll take care of her won't you" he asks firmly.

Christian - until my last breathe sir" I say clearing my throat. " Carla is it ok if I put you in touch with my assistant Andrea ? & Kelly the wedding designer I hired? Everything is a surprise to her so she won't have a say in the wedding I'd love for you to help be an input."

Carla - YESSS" she screams. " sorry, I'm just so excited. I know how much Ana's been wanting this of course you can put me in touch with anyone"

(End of flash back)

The only thing left for me to do is pick the wedding ring.

Shit I didn't think about that! I'll need help from Kate or someone.

" I need your help " C

"you proposed to Ana" K

Mia!

" yes I see Mia got to you before me, I'm going to get Ana a ring and I'd love you to help me"C

" FaceTime me when you get in the shop"K

...

Christian - this one seems really simple" I admire the 10 carat rock. " i think Ana will love it"

I hear Kate scowl on the other line.

Kate - do you no Ana at all? There's nothing simple about her, let me see that one" she point to the left.

The diamond is platinum & round very flashy & beautiful.

" carat weight 12, the color grade D." The sells man says picking it up.

Kate - I would have it costume just to get the color of her birth stone added in" Kate gushes.

Christian - how long will that take?"

" less then 2 months I have it done " he says happily smiling.

HAPPY NEW YEARS🙌 I no I promised 2 chapters, but I'm at my mom house and my phone is dying & I have no charger so I'll have to post the next chapter which I already started writing tomorrow. They will move into the house Christian bought & you guys will get to see it. ( well read it ) LOL!😹. I no this chapter is short but next chapter will be longer 😘😘 wishing everyone a great New Years & nothing but blessing for 2018 💋 Promise to post tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

(Ana pov)

Christian - Ana you don't have to pack anything just get dress so we can finally go see our home" Christian says nagging me.

He hates that I don't like to be waited on for anything. I'd very pack my own dammit bags!

" fine " I huff.

I pull on some shorts & a shirt.

Christian - ready baby" he asks excited.

Ana - yea." I answer smiling.

Christian - let's go" he grabs my hand leading me out the door.

Once I feel the car stop I look up quickly.

The house is made of stone. surrounded by trees & a huge white gate. Christian comes to open the door for me & we walk up the little stairs leading to the big mansion, it's beautiful. The inside warm with white walls which I will probably paint a different color. It's fully furnished in lovely leather couches, a white counter, etc it's 3 floors and even an elevator. it's really huge About 4 bathrooms, 7 bedrooms even a huge backyard & a pool.

Christian - this is my office" Christian says in awe. " I had it set up but this is my first time seeing it"

His office is on the 3rd floor, he has the perfect view out front, a desk set up with a computer, pins, etc white walls of course, and a black couch.

He asks me if I like the house so far.

Anastasia - LIKE? Christiannnnn I love this place!" I squeal jumping on him.

Ana - Let's go choose our room so we can...-" he cuts me off.

Christian - let's go" he drags me out of his office.

...

Ana - I never want to leave this place" I gush.

We're sitting in the backyard by the pool soaking up the sun.

I'm in shades & a red bikini, Christian in just some swimming trunks.

Christian - we can make this one of many vacation homes"

Ana - agreed " I hum putting my feet in the water.

After getting in the water & playing around like a bunch of kids we both decided to go in the house and make sandwiches.

Christian - you want to go out for dinner" he asks as we sit in the living room eating sandwiches while scrolling through the channels.

Ana - or I can just cook here I told you I didn't want to leave this place" I pout.

He chuckles.

Christian - its fine I'm just happy you like it & I'm enjoying my time here with you"

Ana - same" I say stuffing my sandwich in my mouth & nuzzling him.

Christian - you no if Mia ever talked to my parents?" He asks.

Ana - yea, she's letting grace help with everything left that we didn't finish she even changed her wedding dress & let grace help pick it out. From what I heard they all had a big talk & she's finally over it so long as they promise to support her in marrying Ethan.

Christian - finally" he breaths.

After eating lunch Christian soon fell asleep on the couch and I got up to start dinner.

The empanadas are done. I'm just waiting for the rice so I can mix them with beans. I love cooking in this kitchen, everything is so new & I have so much space.

I feel Christian wrapping his arms around me from behind & kissing my neck.

Christian - what's cooking mi lady" he asks squeezing my ass making me giggle.

I show him what I'm cooking & he rubs his stomach saying he can't wait.

I smile.

I love him so much.

I wonder if he'll ever propose again? He hadn't mentioned it and what if I scared him off when I basically told him that I wouldn't marry him.

If he asks again I promise I won't say no. I didn't even say no, I just wanted him to be a man & put some effort Christian can be such a baby when it comes to certain things.

Marriage being one!

Please god, let him ask again I silently pray thinking I ruined everything. With him dealing with his insecurities I no it took him a lot to ask. & here I am beating him up about not asking properly.

Christian - baby I didn't know you can cook Spanish food this well" he says taking a bite.

Ana - thank you" I smile. " it's actually my fist time with the Empanadas I'm glad you like them"

christian - I love a woman who can cook" he hums

i raise a brow.

ana - you love one woman who can cook" I correct him.

he laughs

christian - yea that" he says continuing to stuff his face.

(3 weeks later still Ana's pov)

" no thanks " I say to the lady asking if I can use some help.

I'm just pointlessly shopping. I don't need anything. I told Christian I wanted to come pick a few things up for the house and he refused to come with me saying he hates shopping with me so instead he let Taylor come with me while he stays home and sleep he in. I'm tempted to shoot him a text and ask him if he's sick because it's not like him to want to sleep in unless we stayed up all night sexing the night before which we didn't.

After picking up a few things we can put in our bathrooms & grabbing a few clothes I liked in bershka I head home & I'm surprised to see that Christian isn't here.

He must have run out! I tell myself. But we're could he be? Out touring without me? Out to eat without me? There's not a lot of places Christian can be & to be honest I'm a little worried because he's out alone without Taylor at least with him & I have no idea where he can be.

I decided I should just call him.

Ring ring ring ring ring.

" hello" he finally answers on the fift ring.

" where are you" I ask.

He pauses which pisses me off. He's been so secretive since we got on vacation & I just don't get it.

" I was hungry when I woke up so I went out to get breakfast I'll be home in a little" he hangs up.

Wtf?

I shake my head letting it go.

...

( C pov )

Shit!

Ana almost heard Kelly talking to me.

When Ana said that she wanted to go shopping it was the perfect opportunity for me to slip away so I can come take a look at the venue Kelly insists is perfect.

Which after seeing it I have my doubts.

We're at the castell de Sant Marçal. it's located between Cerdanyola del Vallés and Sant Cugat del Vallès, which is just 20 minutes from Barcelona centre.

It's all lovely I just get the feeling it's to much.

Christian - it's lovely honestly. but don't you think it's a bit to much?" I ask as I walk around admiring the place.

" Kate thought Ana would love it because she's always dreamed of the perfect princess wedding. Mia also agreed that we should look at this castle." She says in her no bullshit " I'm trying to speak English even though I clearly suck at it just because Im assuming you don't" tone.

I can tell just by being with her for a few hours that she's just the type of woman I usually don't like.

" well if Kate thinks it's the place for us to get married..." I say scratching the back of my head.

Kate & Mia has been friends with Ana for a long time. They would be the ones she gushed about her perfect wedding to, I've never talked to Ana about marriage... to scared to even bring it up.

Kelly - ok well I just pretty much needed your approval we already got the flowers, Kate will be the maid of honor, the brides maids will be Mia, & apparently Anastasia has a few cousins who I didn't get the pleasure of meeting yet, Carla approved of them being the brides maids Scarla & armoni I believe." She pauses.

" I hired the caters also. I just need a list of the guest for the wedding invitations. if we can get them out in a week the guest will no about the wedding 2 months ahead of time witch is always the way to go with weddings, as you don't want to send them out at the last minute. Oh & I already got a list from each grace, cannrick, Elliot, Carla, ray, Mia, & Kate which is over 100 ppl all together already. However I will need your approval on those lists. After all we need is for you to add the rest we can hand out the invitations & of course finish a few other things I probably won't need you for."

I nod.

Christian - I'll email a list to Andrea for you. I gotta get out of here Ana wasn't even supposed to no I stepped out"

Kelly - one more thing mr grey Kate insists on there being a bachelor party?"

Christian - no way the wedding is in exactly 2 months in just 1 more week. we won't even have time for that plus it's a surprise how will she go to her own bachelor party without knowing she's the bride" I scowlf.

Kelly - I told Kate that but she insists on throwing her one & just telling her it's a girls night"

Christian - I gotta go I'll talk to Kate " I walk out.

...

After getting home me and Ana showerd together and decide to go out & tour. Once home I purposely fuck her extra hard putting her to sleep so I can email Andrea my list before knocking out myself.

i just put a bunch of business associates whom I want to show off Ana while marrying her to, Ross & her girlfriend of course, Flynn & his wife, jasmine.

i look over the list I see she sent me & I don't cross anyone off I send mine out telling her I approve.

...

" Kate she's not having a bachelor party" C

" a girls night grey The girls & I will fly out to Barcelona 2 weeks before the wedding & do something fun with Ana you can not stop us grey"K

i hear the shower water turn off knowing Ana's about to walk out.

" Fine. Just no strippers" C

" no promises " K

grrrrrrrr.

christian - you feel like getting dirty again" I ask Ana eyeing her in just her towel.

ana - no. Remember we have to go cake tasting for Mia"

i nod putting on my sneakers.

i wanted Ana to get to experience doing something for her own wedding. So I called up Mia and asked her to pretend she had changed her mind on which cake she wanted & I asked her to ask Ana to taste a few cakes down here in Spain to give her some suggestions, which ever cake Ana likes the most though, will be the cake we have at the wedding.

so you can say we're going cake tasting.

ana - mhmmm" she says rubing her stomach.

christian - that one is plain with a mixture of butter do you like it? I ask.

ana - best one I've tasted so far it has such a rich taste definitely on the list"

christian - fatty. You've been eating a lot of cake you should be ready to choose" I tease

ana - hey im pretty hot & thick" she giggles wiggling her finger in my face. " plus your no help, you tasted just as many as me & you haven't picked yet" she pouts

christian - it's up to you baby" I say taking my napkin & wiping the corner of her mouth.

...

3 days later.

Ana - thanks for helping me baby" she says standing on her tippy toes to kiss me.

Christian - of course baby it was fun" I throw my brush down.

We just finished painting what will be Ana's office a dark shade of purple. which is on the 2nd floor of the house, her's unlike mine gives a perfect few of the backyard.

She ordered a desk, a new lab top, & a bunch of other stuff to go in it since she decided last minute that she wanted to be like me & have a office. It should be here in about 3 days she just wanted me to help her paint a few days before everything arrives.

I watch Ana take off her over sized shirt leaving her in nothing but a pair of old tights that she soon slides down her legs & yanks her bow out her hair leaving her in nothing while her hair flows down.

Ana - meet me in our room... naked" she says turning & sashaying her naked ass out of her paint covered office.

I'm really loving this vacation thing. I think to my self as I yank out of my clothes!

April 14th I whisper... I'll be a married man... hopefully!


	21. Chapter 21

1 month later Ana's pov )

"what?" I ask Kate & Mia over the phone on 3 way.

"Mia now wants to have her bachelor party in Spain in about 2 weeks we plan to come up there." Kate says.

" no way Mia I love you. But this vacation is about me and Christian spending as much time together as we can I won't have time to help you plan a bachelor party, Christian won't even understand."

" which is why I have a party planner up there already putting things together ana you won't have to do anything but show up." Mia pleads.

" Mia why are you pushing the bachelor party up anyway? You don't get married anytime soon." I say.

" long Story banana I gotta go" she hangs up before I can press her for any information.

" we've already explained to Christian that we'll be needing you for 1 week Ana it's Mia's bachelor party he understands" Kate says.

"Ok" I sigh, "it's Mia's bachelor party I can't miss it."

I hang up the phone.

...

I look out my office window & almost have a heart attack when I see Christian chasing something around.

What the hell is that?

I almost trip getting up & running downstairs, I get to the middle of the stairs and have to turn around because I realize that I only have on a long shirt with nothing under not even a bra, my hard nipples are very visible & Christian will kill me if I went out there around security like this, I race back up to my office which I have a closet that I put a few clothes in.

I grab a more fitted white shirt of my own instead of Christians this time & some plain back shorts. I continue my race down stairs to get a better look and see what the he'll Christians up to.

He's now holding something small and dark grey, when I fully walk out back and get closer I can see it's a beautiful small little puppy with blue eyes big and curious as he jumps around in Christians arms trying to get down.

Ana - CHRISTIAN YOU GOT A PUPPY" I scream & Christian gently sits the puppy down making him run to me and start sniffing my feet.

Christian - I rented him from a vet" He says getting on his knees to play with the cutie and I do the same.

"rented?" I pout "can we keep him? Please" I beg knowing Christian can't say no to me.

Christian - fine." He says & I pick him up making him attack my face in licks. "hey hey hey," Christian says grabbing him from me. " mouth off my lady little man ground rule number one no kissing the dog Ana " he says giving me a pointed look.

I take the dog out of Christians hand and skip around the yard laughing while he licks my entire face & I can here Christian yelling in the background.

...

Ana - what should we name him" I yell to Christian.

He's in the bathroom shaving and I'm laying across our huge bed with the puppy. Just in my night clothes as it's 10pm.

Christian - Ana get it off our bed" he gives me a disgusted look as he walk out in just his boxers.

Ana - but Christiannnn he don't have a bed of his own yet ." I defend.

Christian- first thing tomorrow morning we'll go out & get some things for him. as of tonight we can put some blankets down." he says coming over to get him off the bed.

I get up and get a blanket out the closet folding it and laying it down.

Ana - so, what should we name him?" I ask Christian again now since we're both in bed together comfortable.

Christians on his lap top checking emailes like he usually do before bed.

Christian - how about we name him blue? Since he has blue eyes just like yours" Christian says closing his lab top and putting it on his night stand before turning to wrap his arms around me.

Ana - that's a perfect name." I say turning around to kiss his lips. " how do you feel about Mia changing her bachelor party?" I ask wanting to get this conversation out the way before bed.

Christian tenses for a second but he soon sighs before answering.

Christian - it's only a week and I'm just happy you don't have to spend time planing it."

Ana - I agree."

...

2 weeks later (Ana's pov still)

I've been cleaning the house all day, i cooked fried chicken & salad, I showed & now I'm dressed in a beautiful tight white fitted dress while waiting for both Kate's and Mia's arrival.

They are shown in by security dressed in beautiful dresses & sandals but I frown when I realize they aren't alone.

Of course they aren't silly this is Mia's bachelor party she must have invited other friends.

Ana - scarla, Armoni" I say in surprise, I haven't seen them in over 10 years, both my cousins from my moms side, my mom and her sister got into it years ago & they never talked again over the years I kind of forgot all about them.

They both smile & hug me, but I still don't understand what are they doing here.

Just then grace & 3 more girls come walking in with bags.

Mia - this is camila a friend i met in Paris a few months ago, this is Lily of course you've met her, & this is Adrian also a good friend of mine from LA"

Mia travels so much she's just got friends all over the world! I think to myself.

Grace - this is such a lovely home" grace gushes looking around. " how are you Ana I hope we aren't disturbing your vacation" she says coming to hug me.

Ana - not at all grace" I laugh. " it's nice to meet you camila & Adrian I'm Anastasia but you can all call me Ana " I shake their hands, " lily it's nice to see you again" I say pulling her into a hug. " um, you guys are friends with Mia?" I ask my cousins.

Mia - I invited your mom to Spain to spend a weekend with us down here & she agreed I also invited Scarla & Armoni, because they were with your mom when I had ran into her."

Ana - you invited my mom? To party with us at your bachelor party?" I ask dumbfounded.

Mia - not necessarily to party with us Ana" Mia rolls her eyes. " we won't be partying the entire week we'll probably party the night before the wedding everything else will be about getting facials, staying up late in our hotel room watching movies, getting pampered receiving massages, doing fun unforgettable things here in spain etc" she rambles.

I get it now but if she invited my mom then where is she? & why was my mom suddenly with scarla and armoni I haven't heard of or seen them in years.

Ana - where's my mom" I ask looking behind them.

Grace - she's arriving tomorrow sweaty. she's a little busy and couldn't take the same flight as us."? Grace answers.

I nod.

I give them a tour of the house before settleing on the kitchen to start making plates, I give Kate the wine to hand out.

Grace - were is Christian?" Grace ask pouring herself a cup.

Ana - oh you guys are going to laugh so hard." I say staring at Kate Mia & grace. " he bought a dog 2 weeks ago & he's out walking him.

They laugh as we sit at the dining room table eat & sip our wine.

Mia - Christian with a dog, this I have to see"

We fall into light conversation for about 15 minutes and then Christian & Taylor comes chasing a barking blue into the house.

We laugh and watch Christian with him.

Grace - Christian Darling" grace says coming to kiss his cheek.

Christian - Ola mom" Christian pulls her into a hug making everyone except me gasp.

I can touch Christian so it's not much of a surprise to me but I am happy that he took that step with someone in his family his mom none less. I'll have to ask him what came over.

Mia - he's so cute" Mia says getting down to rub him after hugging Christian.

Kate - ok guys time to go check out our hotel.

I walk up to Christian.

Ana - you'll be fine without me right?" I ask pulling his face down for a kiss.

Christian - of course baby go have fun" he says turning me around to squeeze my ass.

I'm surprised he's being so understanding I guess it's because it's his little sisters bachelor party.

I go get everything I packed for over the week and smile at the girls telling them I'm ready as we walk out of the door to get drove to the hotel.

This time we stay at suites avenue in Barcelona which is also a great hotel, after eating and having a few drinks we agree that getting pampered right now sounds great so we order massages to our room.

After we stay in our robs & lounge around our room listening to music and drinking expensive white wine.

Once grace goes to sleep we decided to spice things up by going out to the balcony with our music & drinks, we play never have I ever for shots.

Camila - never have I ever had sex on a balcony" she says taking a shot.

Mia, Lilly, scarla and me take shots guiltily.

I give Kate a surprised look.

Kate - I've done it on roof tops, the movies, public bathrooms & lots more just haven't got to a balcony yet" she laughs and we all laugh and continue to play until we knock out.

(C pov)

after ana and the girls leave me & Taylor put blue in his cage while we're gone, we go make a few stops also I have to get my tux fitted & pick up the guys from the airport. Since Ana will be gone this week Elliot though it was only right to have a bachelor party for me as well, Carla will be flying with the guys because she didn't want to be on the plan with Scarla and armoni as she haven't seen them in over 10 years & she's nervous. She told me that she had called them & asked them if they would like to be in Ana's wedding and they were more then happy as they always loved & missed Ana apparently growing up their mom had forbidden them to ever see Carla including Ana & ray.

The closer I get til the wedding which is in two weeks the happier I become. I feel like I can't wait any longer, I've been so happy that I even pulled my mom in for a real hug. Not the fake side hugs I usually give, I actually got to squeeze the woman who raised me.

god it felt amazing.

next chapter will be the wedding😊 Maybe later on tonight. Hope you like it😍


	22. Chapter 22

( C prov )

"Come on baby hurry up." I say rushing Ana as I pace the living room floor downstairs, she's STILL in the bathroom doing her makeup.

I told her that i wanted to take her out to some fancy restaurant.

but really everyone & everything is down at the castle waiting for us. my parents, Ana's parents, my grandparents, Mia, Elliot, Kate, Carla, ray, etc.

everything is in place I've seen pictures of the entire castle decorated & let's just say it's beyond what I could have imagined beautiful to look like. All we have to do is show up, though once we show up if Ana says yes she'll be ushered into a dressing room to quickly get made up & dressed in her wedding dress.

That she picked out herself!

I didn't plan that, I had Carla & Kate pick Ana's dress. but things turned out different I guess, all in all I'm happy Ana got to choose her own dress in the end.

They all somehow convinced her on that weekend of the bachelor party, that it would be fun for them all to go try on wedding dresses & just incase Mia wanted to change her's again together. they all picked the dress they loved the most & left later that day, however mia & Kate came back to the store to pick it up.

Though they won't let me see it, they say it's bad enough I get to see Ana before the wedding which apparently I'm not supposed to.

" hey hey hey I'm coming. She says" giggling "you should know not to rush a woman."

She comes out looking beautiful in a blush colored tight dress, her hair straight down her back, & some black high heels.

She's a goddess!

I can't wait to marry her, god I hope she says yes. I'll be the lucky one! I try hard to keep my hands off of her, I want our first kiss today to be as a married couple.

" you look beautiful baby." I say rubbing my thump over her knuckles substituting me not kissing her as I walk her out to my car.

Taylor & mrs jones are already at the wedding.

"baby I have a surprise for you. I don't want you to see anything so I'm going to blind fold you ok." I say once we are in front of my car & I open her door.

"Is that really necessary Christian?" she asks brows raises.

"yes it is." I say not backing down.

She sighs as I cover her eyes & help her in the car. she's quiet most of the way there but the closer we get she starts to ask more and more questions that I don't answer. & I'm nervous myself I'm not even sure if this is what she wants... I hope it is, I hope she loves it. I just, until Ana agrees to be my wife I'll probably never feel worthy or fully secure with myself or anything because her opinion means the most to me.

I pull up outside of the big castle & go open the door for Ana holding her hand as I walk her down, there's pictures of us being taking quietly from each angle and when we finally walk in everyone's seated the pastor is waiting.

" Christian? What's going on, are we here? Can I take this damn blind fold off" Ana asks loudly making everyone have to hold there laugh

I take out the ring & get on one knee.

"take it off Anastasia" I say, trying hard not to let my voice sound as nervous as I'm feeling.

My entire future Lies on her answer & there's no going back from this day forward.

...

"take it off Anastasia" Christian says & do I detect nervousness in his voice?

I take it off quickly & I have to double blank at what I see right here in front of my eyes. I look around & before I say anything I actually pinch myself.

In front of me is Christian on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hand. Around me there's my mom, my dad, there's Mia standing next to Kate,

There's flowers, chandeliers above, chairs set up, etc I mean this is a real fucking castle!

Jesus Christian went all out.

I glance towards Mia & Kate again,

THOSE BITCHES!

Is all I could think as I get flash backs of me crying to them while trying on wedding dresses, it was the first time I had told anyone that Christian proposed to me & that I didn't think he'd ever propose again.

Boy was I wrong!

"Ana, baby. " he starts clearing his throat.

" you mean more to me then anything in this world. Being with you the last 3 years have been the best years of my life. I never want them to end, I only want to build with you. You've taught me so much, without you I wouldn't be this man standing here & I only want to learn more as we go, I want to grow old with you & have a family. This is a start, my grandfather always told me that it didn't matter how many billions you make, you'll never be a rich man without a wife. Will you make me the richest man in the world by becoming my wife? Will you marry me right here right now & become mrs grey?"

Christian asks haven't moved from his spot.

" YESSSSS YESSS YESSS & A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" I say holding my shaky hand out so he can slide it on.

My cheeks turn red as everyone claps.

I try to jump in Christians arms to kiss him but he pulls away giving me a quick cheek kiss & a wink.

2 woman who I don't know usher me away speaking Spanish, & I calm when I see Mia and Kate following behind.

Mia is wearing a all white lace off the shoulder mermaid dress. While Kate is wearing a really light pink spaghetti strap mermaid dress.

I look & see that Scarla and Armoni are wearing the same dresses as Mia & I wave as they come rushing to congratulate me.

Kate must be my maid of honor & Mia Scarla & Armani are the brides maids, wow this explains why I felt like I was getting more attention from everyone at the bachelor party then Mia, it was actually mine, & Scarla and armoni coming was no coincidence.

" you look so beautiful Ana, I wanted to tell you the first time I saw you but I knew Christian wanted to surprise you." Scarla gushes & I smile thanking her.

" Ana it's so good to see you after all these years getting married congratulations again Scarla & I couldn't be more happy for you." Armani hugs me.

I bust out crying in the dressing room.

" is this real guys? I'm not dreaming?" I ask hiccuping while getting my hair and makeup done.

" no this is real Ana we spent 3 months planing this wedding." Kate says gently wiping my tears. " how are you feeling?" She asks.

I cry more.

" this is unbelievable. This place is amazing it's even more then my wildest dreams. Christian on one knee asking me to marry him I'll never forget that" I say fighting to talk through my tears " you all did this for me?" I ask.

" everyone came together, me, Kate, Carla, grace, Andrea, Christian at times, & the wedding planner Kelly."

" Wow." is all I say.

I can't wait to get done so that I can get back out to Christian.

" MY DRESS" I say running to Kate & taking it. " omg you bitches " I repeat my early statement.

God I was clueless!

" shush" Kate giggles. "you have 10 minutes to get in it so we can get the wedding over with and get to the after party m." Kate says rocking her hips playfully & I'm feeling in the playful mood so I join her before laughing and taking my dress to go change.

I look in the mirror & tear up, my hair up in a perfect big bun, huge blue diamond ear rings the color of my wedding ring which is my birthstone, my glossy lips, my dress is all white, sleeveless, kind of puffy but not over dramatic, overall plain otherwise. I love it though, I cried when I first tried it on thinking I would never get to wear it.

" you look beautiful baby"

I turn around,

" dad," I say smiling.

"I'm happy for you, I know Christian will take care of you & I know you love him, you deserve it." He says coming to hug me.

We talk for a minute.

" your mom is about to come in, but I'll be outside waiting to walk you down the aisle." he says before leaving.

A few seconds later my mom comes in smiling.

" how do you feel?" She said coming to grab both my hands smiling so hard at me I'm thinking her cheeks probably hurt.

" I'm feeling really lucky " I say giggling & spinning in my princess dress.

" he's the lucky one " she giggles. " I'm so happy for you baby, I love you & you look beautiful." Mom says kissing my cheek.

I thank my mommy whom I love dearly before having enough waiting & rushing out to my dad so I can marry the man of my dreams.

I hook my arm around my dads & he kisses my cheek before walking down.

...

(Cprov)

FINALLY!

I think as I see ray walking down a flawless Ana in a beautiful dress, the most beautiful woman I know coming to marry me.

Gosh I felt like a weighted lifted off my shoulders when she said yes! In a way I knew she would. Although I had my doubts, because of my insecurities. but Ana loves me & I know that, & I finally understand that I must be a good enough man if someone as good as Ana wants me.

" did you to have any vows written or would you like to stick to traditional?" Pastor asks.

"we'd like to stick to traditional." I say knowing Ana didn't write her's and I already made up my mind.

"I, Christian grey take you Anastasia steel to be my loyal wedded wife. to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." I say & I see Ana tearing up so I gently take my hand to wipe her tears.

" "I Anastasia steel, take you, Christian grey, to be my wedded husband. to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." She says smiling through her tears.

We say I do.

Elliot hands me the ring & I slip in on her ringer, I watch Kate hand Ana hers & she smiles before slipping mine on.

" you may kis.."

I don't let him finish, I grab my wife & kiss her hard. She jumps in my arms wrapping her self around me kissing me just as hard.

This is the happiest moment of my life.

Elliot picks blue up out his bag & I see Ana eyes go wide before she runs to him taking him.

" YOU BOUGHT BLUE" she's gushes, " omg, & he's wearing a tux."

" Elliott agreed to baby sit blue for tonight." I whisper in Ana's ear pulling her toward me.

I feel blue lick me in my face but I'm to happy right now to give a shit.

...

(A pov)

" this is so beautiful" I say walking hand & hand with Christian while holding blue around the castle.

There's the huge pool, with the trees surrounding it right in the front of the castle we just walk down holding hands and admiring every view we come across.

" I can't believe you did this." I say stoping to wrap my arms around Christian.

" I did what I had to do to make you my wife." He says kissing me.

We already had dinner with our family & friends, now it's time we go back and have our first dance also we've yet to cut the cake which I'm dying to taste.

I wanted to change out of my wedding dress but Christian said he wanted to be the one to do that so I've yet to get out of it, & I don't mine the way it flows as me and Christian glide around the ball room, he takes my hand and spins me around making me giggle, he grabs me to him from behind and kisses my neck before turning me back until I'm facing him he leaves a gently kiss on my lips then gives me a goofy smile.

" can I cut in?" my dad asks and Christian steps aside.

" you know I'm not happyg about giving my baby girl up but I'll Rest In Peace knowing she's happy & safe" dad says as we dance.

" I'll always be your baby girl." I say & he nods smiling.

" I know that."

I smile shaking my head, I see Christian dancing with his grandmother. She's such a character she couldn't wait for Christian to pop the question & she didn't keep that a secret in her speech at dinner.

I giggle out loud thinking about it.

I look around & I don't see jasmine, I haven't seen her since before we all went to dinner & I wonder shortly why she suddenly left, but it's out of my mine before I can care enough to ask.

...

123...

" come on mrs grey we have to be ready at the same time so we can get a perfect shot." Christian says putting his hands over mine so we can cut the cake.

"ok let's go!" I say eagerly.

We cut it I wipe some on his face & looking it off quickly before anyone can see.

" OMG this is the cake I picked " I say moaning at the taste.

" yup " Christian says trying to eat off my plate but I pull it away before putting more icing on his face this time leaving it there.

He frowns before laughing & going to cut him a bigger piece.

...

Me & Christian get dropped off home and there's literally red roses stoping at the door, to our bed room, which is filled in roses as will, candles, champagne, & even foods & snacks, Christian runs a hot bath & adds a huge red bath bomber.

" now lets get you out of this dress." Christian says coming to kiss my naked shoulder.

He un zips the dress & gently slides it while kissing my body every now & then as he slowly lets the dress fall to my feet. I step out of it and watch him pick it up hanging it in the closet before getting on his knees, he rips my panties down & without warning starts to suck on my clit making my legs give out & if I hadn't had him supporting me I'm almost certain I would have fallen.

" mhmmm, oh god don't stop." I moan rubbing my hand though his hair still standing up to him.

After he's done & I cum in his mouth he carries me to the bath then climbs in behind me.

Christian gently massages my shoulders as I lay against his chest.

" baby you had such a long day " He says.

" you to" I groan feeling his hands deeply massage my back.

I turn suddenly opening my legs and sitting down on his dick moaning as i kiss him hardly.

" shit Ana, you should have warned me." Christian growls griping my throat & thrusting into me. " I love you mrs grey." He grits biting my neck still thrusting into me.

" I love you mr grey " I replied bouncing on him while he grips my breasts & water splashes everywhere.

we dry off & knock out after our bath...

I'll probably end it in like 2 - 3 more chapters. My first book every 😊 Thank u guys for the support😘😘. Hope you like it, let me know if I left anything out I kinda rushed editing as I can't seem to find any piece & quiet 😭.


	23. Chapter 23

2 years later Ana pov.

Me & Christian sit in our bathroom quietly waiting for the minutes to go by so we can see if the test is positive or negative.

After he gave me my beautiful dream wedding he wanted to start on having a family immediately after but I wasn't ready, we had just married plus I was only 22 I wanted to at least enjoy a year of it just being me and Christian. after leaving Barcelona just a week after the wedding we came home & finished planning Mia's wedding, we took 3 months off to honeymoon in Paris which was AMAZING. & when we came back just 4 months later Mia became mrs Kavanagh.

Things got back to normal with me & Christian, instead we were in a much happier place he had cut hours at GEH and started finally putting me first & work after, we moved into a huge family house next to Christians parents so that when we start a family of our own Christian wanted them to grow up in a house that they can love and create memories in.

" what does it say?" Christian asks bringing me back to reality.

Once again my heart drops and I look down at the stick, I stop breathing before handing it to Christian.

His brows raise as he looks at it confused.

" it says positive." He breathes. " IT SAYS POSITIVE" he yells.

I jump in his arms kissing him but Christian puts me down and runs out the bathroom yelling to Taylor and Gail that he's going to be a father, I smile watching him as they congratulate him.

" congratulation mrs Grey" Taylor says smiling.

I think him shyly.

Gail also congratulates me & I thank her as well, soon Christians calling everybody on his phone to tell them the news but I stop him before Elliot could answer.

" Christian baby, I'm not ready to tell everyone yet, we need to have a doctor confirm it & even then maybe everyone should know at dinner all together not over a phone." I say and he pouts before hanging up on Elliot after hearing his voice come through.

" let me call dr Greene she'll be over first thing in the morning..." he says holding his phone up to show me that he's just going to call her I nod.

...

The next morning dr Greene comes and confirms I'm indeed pregnant, 4 weeks to be exact, me and Christian were so happy that we decided to go out to dinner that night and celebrate with just the two of us.

I'm dressed in a red dress, my hair up, a little make up, & some black red bottoms.

" ready baby momma?" Christian asks still in a really happy mood he's been begging me to let him tell someone.

" I am not your baby momma!" I push his arm, " I am going to be the mother of your child." I say hooking my arm with his and we walk out to Christians R8 as he wants to drive his self tonight.

We pull up in front of Metropolitan Grill one of mine and Christians favorite dinners in Seattle,

We walk in hand & hand together heading straight to our table.

" how do you think your parents will feel about the news?" I ask Christian as I look over the menu.

" you know they will be more then happy." He says eyeing me.

I know! Still doesn't stop me from being nervous.

" since it's confirmed how about we announce it at lunch Sunday?" Christian asks.

" I guess... & we can tell my parents over dinner Monday."

Christian nods.

As we eat I can feel Christian rubbing my leg under the table.

" it's sexy knowing you're carrying a piece of me..." he smirks " I can't wait to get you pregnant again."

" Christian lets get through this pregnancy first." I say eyeing him & he chuckles.

" yea yea." He says throwing a fry at me.

I gasp & pick a piece of ice out of my cup & throw it at him as I don't have fries I have a chicken salad & he's not getting any of my chicken... I'm eating for 2!

" Ana that's disgusting," Christian says & I shrug sticking my tongue out.

" how mature. " I hear him mutter.

...

It's Sunday afternoon & me and Christian are dressed casually walking out the door as we don't live far at all from Christians parents so it's no point in driving.

We knock On the door & Mia answers.

" hey Christian, hey Ana." She hugs us and closes the door.

" Christian, ana." Grace smiles pulling us in for hugs.

Elliot's yells to us from the living room but grace tells him to come in the kitchen & get ready for lunch.

There's salad, & sandwiches spread across the table & we all take a seat, cannrick comes down & he smiles speaking to me and Christian before we all say a prayer & start to eat.

" where is Ethan?" Elliott asks Mia.

" we kinda had a small fight & he refused to come to lunch... says he needs space."

" space? What does he mean by that?" Grace pipes In worried.

" just a few hours of space to cool down, he thinks I'm a shopaholic & I'm so called in danger of putting him in debt." Mia rolls her eyes.

" don't you use the credit card I gave you?" Christian asks.

" hey, I gave her a credit card to." Elliott says.

" so did I" cannrick mutters.

I giggle a little quietly, I don't disagree with Ethan Mia can be a shopaholic!

" he doesn't know about my other credit cards... it would bother him if he found out you guys was giving me money because he wants to take care of me... everyday I come home with new bags & he assumed I take it out of our money." Mia says.

" well honey you shouldn't keep secrets from him he's your husband." Grace says.

" I'll tell him eventually." Mia waves her off.

"Ana's pregnant." Christian blurts out & while the room goes silent you can hear a pin drop, I glare at Christian.

What a way to throw it out there.

" sorry, couldn't hold it in anymore." He mutters.

" ohhh, that's amazing I'm going to be a grandmother." Grace breaks the silence.

" congrats bro, congrats Ana." Elliot says standing to fist bump Christian & he hugs me.

" oh Ana I'm so happy for you, Christian..." Mia tears up as she hugs him, " I'm so proud of you Christian, you've grown so much I can't wait to watch you be an amazing dad & I'm looking forward to being a aunt so much omg, I hope it's a girl." She goes on, " great Ethan thinks I shop to much now" she says rolling her eyes briefly before smiling back at me.

" congratulations son." I hear cannrick say as he pats Christians shoulder lightly smiling.

He comes up to hug me.

" congrats daughter" he holds out his hand so we can do our famous high five & giggle.

I was worried for nothing!

...

(The next day Ana pov)

" mom, dad, me & Christian have something to tell you." I say as we sit at my kitchen table over pasta as I invited them over for dinner.

" you're pregnant?" My dad asks with a serious face & me & Christian both gap at him before clearing our throat.

" I-..., yes how did you know?" I ask.

" you're glowing, you look like your mom did when she was pregnant with you." He shrugs. " Congratulations you two." He says looking between the two of us as his lip twitch into a smile.

" & that's all you have to say?" I ask.

" Ana your carrying your husbands child, it's not really my place to say anything but congratulations & that I'm looking forward to being a grandfather." He winks.

Christian & I smile.

" & you mom?" I ask & she finally lifts her head & I notice she's tearing.

" congratulations baby." She sniffs & I get up to hug her.

" mom what's wrong?" I ask.

" I'm just so overwhelmed, I haven't felt like this since you got married 2 years ago, I'm a mother & I'm happy." she says hugging me back.

Christian & my father grab a bear and my father listens to Christian going on & on about how happy he is about being a father.

...

(4 months later c pov)

" do you guys want to know what you're having?" Dr green asks.

It's mine & anas 20th week check up & we get to see what where having, I'm hoping for a boy personally Ana says she don't care.

I just don't know what I'll do with a girl.

" no " Ana says and I wipe my head up from her stomach which is kinda big for 4 months not that I don't love it... I put my hand on her stomach before questioning her.

"I want to know?" I pout.

" I want to do the baby reveal at our baby shower which is soon in 2 months." Ana says.

" fine." I say going back to her stomach but dr green tells me I have to move so that she can put the jell on Ana.

"oh" dr green says in shock & I frown worried.

" what's wrong?" I ask.

" um, I think well I know that you guys are carrying twins." She says firmly.

" how could you have missed that?" I ask pissed.

She's supposed to be the best!

" one was hiding behind the other mr grey..." She says guilty. " but the good news is they both are healthy & I have the genders if you change you're mind about wanting to know..."

I look to Ana & she's in shock, her mouths wide open.

" Ana?" I say.

" twins?" She whispers.

" yes baby, twins. Are you happy?" I ask.

She nodes quickly.

" I'm just, wowwww..." she says. " are you?" She asks eyeing me.

" yes." I say proudly. " we can handle it." I grab her hand.

I get up & kiss her lips.

" I can't wait to tell everyone." I say & she rolls her eyes.

" I'm sure you can't." I chuckle.

...

2 months later (Ana pov)

" ANAAA " I hear Christian yell & I stop mid step.

" Ana, take the elevator." Christian scolds & I huff turning around.

He's been ridiculous since my pregnancy, he doesn't let me do anything & the only thing he doesn't have a problem with me doing is eating & sleeping!

I huff as I walk into our built in elevator.

Although i don't mind the eating thing, because Christian would run out in the middle of the night & get me anything I want even when I'm having weird cravings.

one time I told him I wanted pickles & pizza, I don't know where he got it from but he came back with it in 30 minutes he even sat up with me while I ate even though I wouldn't share with him & we watched cartoons until I fell asleep.

He's amazing.

He rubs my sore feet when they hurt from walking, & he don't get frustrated with me when me hormones are alll over the place and I'm crying or either yelling at him. Instead he just lets me get it out & he usually makes love to me to calm me as the doctor says I can't stress at all.

& god do sex calms me... at first I would stress myself thinking Christian wouldn't want me if I'm fat, but he shows me everyday that he loves my curves, & my belly, as he kisses & licks ever inch of me when we make love.

me and Christian would also argue about me not going back to work.

He wants me to quite working and become a house wife for him & the twins but I'll be damned! I know that I can work & be a wife & a mother, but we argued about it so much that the doctor ordered Christian to leave it be until I have the babies as it's not good for them, Christian dropped it & went back to worshiping me.

Tomorrow is my baby shower whom Mia & kate are in charge of throwing, it's going to be at Mia's house in her backyard, & that's about all I know.

I feel Christian come behind me kissing my neck & rubbing my huge tummy that he seems to be obsessed with.

" the twins are giving you ass" he hums rubbing against me & I can't help but giggle & take a seat on the living room couch.

To say everyone was just as shocked as me and Christian at finding out we were not only having one baby, but 2 would be an understatement! None the less they were all happy for us as expected.

We do have amazing family.

" I'm excited for the baby shower tomorrow" Christian says getting up to walk in the kitchen and he comes back to sit next to me handing me a bowl of ice and opening a bag of chips for himself.

I dig in the ice dream & taking some of his chips to mix with it before speaking.

" you're just happy about finding out the genders." I say & he laughs.

" guilty." He says. " you think you know me so well." He says taking my spoon out of my hand and dipping it in my ice cream bowl, I'm about to protest thinking he's trying to take some but he surprised me by rubbing some on my nose. " bet you didn't know I was gonna do that.?" He says laughing at me.

I scowl.

I smack his bag of chips out his hand making them fall to the floor and start to laugh at his face.

" you took it to far." He pouts & I kiss his lips before sitting my ice cream down and straddle him sitting my knees on either side of him.

" I love you." I say.

" I love you more." He says before kissing me.

...

(The next afternoon a pov)

" I can't BELIEVE he invited her" kate says shooting daggers into the back of jasmines head.

We're all at my baby shower, I'm wearing a beautiful white lose fitting dress some flops, & my hair down in waves, I was feeling stress free as it's my baby shower I'm having fun with my family & the reveal of my babies are coming soon, only Christian decided to invite jasmine.

" you go over there and tell Christian to get rid of her before I do it myself." Kate warns huffing before stomping off.

I go over and pull Christian a side.

" why on earth would you invite her?" I yell in a hushed tone.

" who?" He looks around.

" jasmine." I say glaring.

" because she's my friend." He says confused at my anger.

Months after the wedding, Christian confessed that jasmine basically tried to get him to not marry me, & that's why she didn't stay to see our first dance or have dinner with us.

" Christian I don't care who she is, she tried to manipulate you into calling off the wedding, she's no friend of mine & I don't want her here." I say firmly.

" Ana don't be dramatic, she was just trying to make sure I was ready for marriage, she was being a friend."

" by trying to get you to call off your marriage yea right." I snort. " if she was a friend she would know that you were happy & she wouldn't have had to ask. Or try & make you feel like you weren't"

" there was no way she could have got me to do that... she was just making sure." He says. " you give her to much power, there's no way she would have been able to convince me not to marry you." He chuckle at the thought but I still don't want her here

" well it was non of her business, now get her out of here before I let Kate do it." I warn red faced!

How could he call someone a friend who tried to ruin what he says is one of the best nights of his life?

" ok baby, stop stressing please I'll tell her to go" Christian says looking at me worried.

" ok." I breathe walking off.

I watch Christian pull jasmine to the side talking to her, I watch her face fall as he must be telling her to go, her eyes dart to me then back to Christian & she shakes her head before turning on her heels.

" you ready?" My mother asks me as she holds both of the yellow balloons up.

" yes" I say squeezing Christians hand.

Which ever color pink or blue comes out of those balloons when she pops them is the gender of my babies.

I'm not that nervous because I don't care what we have as I'm going to love them regardless, but I know that Christian is scared shitless because he's still kind of afraid of the idea of having a girl, he wants two boys but I'm convinced he's just wishfully thinking.

POP POP.

I watch Christian tense as both balloons pop & pink comes out.

I jump up and down hugging everybody as I tear up.

" CHRISTIAN, where having girls." I wrap my arms around him and though he isn't tense anymore he still seems nervous.

" I'm going to have grey hair by 30" he mutters hugging me back & I giggle

...

( 3 months later C pov )

" ana you can do it." I squeeze her hand.

" one more push." The dr says.

" I can't " Ana whines.

" yes you can baby, I'm here. You got this, we got this." I say as I quickly kiss her cheeks.

I'm scared shitless, Ana almost killed me on the way here as I was panicking, her fucking water broke right before we were about to have sex, I was kissing her neck & at first I thought she was just really wet for me, but she screamed that her water broke which scared the hell out of me.

I grabbed her bags and started barking orders at Taylor, he went down & got the car ready & I helped Ana to the car before taking off, I called our parents and my siblings to tell them & ofc they were at the hospital not long after us.

They are all waiting in the waiting room as only I can come in and see ana in labor.

" we have a head " the doctor says bringing me out of my thoughts,

I watch him pull my crying daughter out & he asks me if I want to cut the umbilical cord.

" yes " I say quickly & he hands me the scissors.

I hold my babie in my hands & I move so Ana can see her,

" she's beautiful." I say Ana's out of breathe and still trying to push but she manages to smile.

She's got blue eyes just like Ana, rosy pink lips, her tiny fingers wrap around mine & I know that she will have me wrapped around her finger for the rest of her life.

" come on, push one more time" the dr says.

I continue to hold Ana's hand until a beautiful pale crying baby gets pushed out & I hand drew or Brielle to the one of the nurses so I can cut my other daughter umbilical cord & hold her.

me and ana decided on names not long after finding out the genders of our daughters

drew Carla grey, & brielle grace grey.

though I don't know who's who yet,

" thank you Ana." I say kissing her hand & sitting our daughter in her arms. " I'll never be able to pay you for what you've given me." I choke up.

This second to marrying Ana is the best experience I've ever had in my life.

She smiles before passing out exhausted.

the doctors asks me about names & I sign their birth certificates proudly.

They take the babies to the nursery to get checked, & I go back to the waiting room to my parents.

" what's happened, have she had them" they all throw questions at me.

" yes they are in the nursery we can go see them in a minute."

" oh Christian this one has your eyes." My mom says holding who I'm sure is brielle.

" yes" I agree her eyes are grey just like mine, other then having different color eyes the twins are identical.

" she's the one who might give me problems." I say.

" trust me son, they both will give you problems" ray comes up to me saying as he pats my back.

Everyone laughs.

" they are so beautiful." Mia gushes wishfully.

" don't get any ideas" my dad says looking between Ethan and Mia.

They both look away nervously & everyone laughs.

...

" your up?" I say holding both my daughters to my chest.

She blanks & nods smiling not taking her eyes off drew & brielle.

" can I hold them?" She asks and I get up.

" sure." I put them in her arms and stand over them. " the one with my eyes is brielle" I say proudly.

yup she's mine!

" Drew was lucky enough to inherit your ocean like eyes" I chuckle.

shes going to be a heartbreaker... & I'm going to need a gun!

" grey & blue" she giggles looking me in my eyes. " their beautiful " she says tearing.

I wipe her tears with my thumb and take my phone out to snap a picture of this moment.

...

(6 months later c pov)

We just put the babies to sleep, in their princess rooms, now we're laying across the bed kissing, Tonight is going to be our first time making love in 6 months as we had to wait for her body to feel better after giving birth to two healthy twins.

" i can't wait to be inside you." I say flipping her over so that she's under me.

Our closes have already been ripped off so I line myself at her entrance & slide in slowly not wanting to hurt her as I know it's been long.

" mhmm" we both moan at the feel.

We make love all night until the babies wake crying, I watch Ana breast feed them but I have to get out because seeing her like this makes my dick hard as a rock and I refused to be like this in front of my daughters so I go take a cold shower instead.

" You'll be going back to work soon?" I ask Ana.

" Yes" she says.

" If you can balance it then w.e" I say opening the refrigerator. " but make no mistakes, I will call you out if you start to lack in anything at home." I say bitterly.

she doesn't even fucking need to work!

" I'm sure you will Christian." She sasses rolling her eyes.

CAN YOU GUYS TELL I RUSHED?😩😩. Between working & me not really knowing where to start on this chapter I just couldn't get a clear enough head to write😫 even though I rushed & literally wrote this chapter in a few hours I really did try my best 💋💋 I felt like my supporters deserved a chapter so I ditched my temporary writers block 😂😂😘😘😘


	24. Chapter 24

(4 years later c pov )

"daddy can I have candy?" My 3 in a half year old daughter asks.

I go to grab her some candy from the counter but Ana's firm voice stopes me in my tracks.

" Christian don't do it, I told her she couldn't have candy until after dinner." Ana says walking in the kitchen with my 8 month old son teddy on her hips. "didn't I Brielle?"

Brielle widens her grey eyes and gives me her best puppy dog face.

"I want candy." She says looking at me ignoring Ana.

" Brielle don't be rude to mommy." I say bending down. "mommy says you have to wait until dinner." I say putting her hair behind her ear.

Her long hair covers her face, she may have my eyes but she's got her mother's long wavy light brown hair.

" but I don't ask mommy, daddy I ask you." Brielle says putting her tiny hand on my face.

I look to Ana.

" baby, maybe we can just let her have a fruit snack?" I ask.

She shakes her hand no handing me teddy.

" She needs to understand that no means no Christian, you spoil her." She says "Bri Bri lets go so we can get you dressed for dinner at your grandparents house."

I watch my daughter stump away with my wife scowlding her about her attitude.

I laugh & look down at my son, he's got his entire fist in his mouth, & he's got slob all over his arm and shirt.

I take his fist out of his mouth & grab a baby wipe to clean him.

Me and ana wanted to complete our family with a 3rd child and we were blessed with this little guy, thank god because I don't know what I would have done with another girl, Brielle and drew are just enough.

Speaking of drew she's with Mia, she loves hanging out with Mia and Daniel, Mia & Ethan's 2 year old daughter. So while Brielle just wanted to come home with me and Ana to nap after daycare, Mia came by to pick up drew.

I pick teddy up and spin him around.

" future CEO of GEH " I say reading his shirt out loud.

"da da da." Teddy babbles.

" what did you say buddy? Did you just say dada huh? Say it again." I say excitingly.

He just stares at me with his big blue eyes & then he starts to giggle when I pinch his chubby cheeks.

Ana walks out holding Brielle's hand, both wearing white summer dresses, Brielle's wearing a pink jacket and a pink little bag, Ana just a black hand bag.

" he called me daddy." I tell Ana still playing with teddy.

" REALLY? I'm so mad I missed it." Ana pouts & she let's go of Brielle's hand to come kiss me and teddy.

" but you're my daddy." Brielle says coming to hug my leg.

"Brielle, we talked about this I'm your daddy, Drew's dad & teddy." I say reaching down to pick her up.

" no just my daddy." She says sticking her head in my neck.

I chuckle, she's so possessive.

On the way down, Ana whispers in my ear.

" actually you're my daddy." She says grinning.

" don't get yourself in trouble." I growl playfully as we walk to my parents house.

Hand in hand we walk, I'm holding Bri in one arm & Ana's pushing Teddy's stroller with the other.

...

" Ana, daddy." Drew jumped up from the table when she seen us walk in.

" drew what did I tell you about calling you're mommy Ana?" I say.

I've heard her call her mother by her real name a few times, & I corrected her.

"but everyone else can call her Ana." She says staring up at me.

" but she's your mom."

" yes she is & she's the best mommy, but she prefers to be called Ana." She said and I hear my wife giggle.

" she hears me introduce myself a lot..." Ana blushes. " drew, I like it when others call me Ana but I feel special when you call me mommy." Ana says picking her up.

" ok mommy." Drew says, she then starts to ramble about how much fun she had with Aunty Mia and Daniel. " Aunty Mia buy me some dolls, & some princess dresses."

" what about me Aunty Mia?" Brielle asks, " I want candy." She adds.

everyone laughs.

Bri loves candy, cake anything sweet really.

She's not into dolls and princesses as much as her sister, she'd rather go out and play at the park.

She likes to be active and get out doors a lot and run, I guess she's more of a Tom boy you can say.

" sorry Bri, no candy but I do have dolls for you."

"aww man." She says putting her hands over her head as she walk farther in the kitchen.

After eating & Bri finally gets her candy, we let the kids play for a little while we all go in the living room to chat.

" me & Lisa have some news to share and we can't wait to tell you guys any longer." Elliot says holding his wife Lisa hands. " we've been married 2 years and while this came as a surprise we welcome it... Lisa's 2 months pregnant." He says and everyone cheers and congratulations him right away.

" that's wonderful congratulations you guys" my moms the first to get up to hug them.

" welcome to fatherhood bro." I say hugging him then Lisa.

I knew Elliot was in love with lisa the day he came to my office crying because he thought she left him, we had a long talk and I told him that if he loved her, that he needed to grow up and admit it. at first Lisa didn't take him seriously because of his past of being known as Seattle's play boy, over the last 3 years Elliot has changed for the better because of her.

We're the last ones to leave since we live so close by, when my baby drew comes to sit on my lap & yawn I start to get their things together & we call it a night not before telling my parents goodbye and letting the twins get their hugs.

Once home I help Ana give the twins a bath then I wipe teddy down & get him ready for bed while Ana gets the girls dress and tuck them in. Laying teddy in his crib, I kiss him goodnight before turning on his baby monitor and I wait til I see him close his eyes before cutting the light off and walking out.

I go into the girls princess room & watch Ana read them a bed time story.

Their into it, eyes wide as they curiously listen to their mother read to them.

I can't believe I didn't want this, I can't believe that at one point in my life I doubted wanting to marry & have kids with Ana, i can't imagine my life without my kids or my wife.

After she's done reading I kiss both drew & Bri goodnight before grabbing Ana's hands and leading her to our bedroom.

Once inside I kiss Ana's shoulder & undress her. I lead her to the bathroom and we take a quick shower before laying in bed & just like in the shower I don't take my hands off of her. After helping her dry off we layed right down without getting dress & she's laying on top of me as I kiss my way down her neck and I spread her cheeks before slipping inside of her.

We made love for a few hours and immediately after we cuddled and fell right out.

Working and raising three active kids can be exhausting, though I wouldn't trade it for the world!

I think as I hug Ana close and close my eyes.

...

(A pov)

My eyes widen when I look at the time & I realize I'm not even close to being finished.

( can you pick the twins up from daycare I'm stuck in a meeting )

I shoot christian a text, it's 2:20 & there's no way I'll be done with the meeting by 3:00.

(Fine.)

He texts back and I guiltily close my phone. I can hear him saying this, & I know he's not happy. It's my day to get the girls from daycare but this is important Greys publishing NEEDS to sign this new artist, the book is a MUST read and this deal will make us millions in the future not to mention how successful I plan on making miss starnasia.

The author I'm currently trying to get to sign with me.

...

When I get home it's some time after 4, I see brielle at the table helping put icing on a chocolate cake.

" hi mommy." Bri says looking up briefly. " I got chocolate cake." She says excitedly.

" I see, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up from school would you like to tell me about your day?" I ask before speaking to Gail and taking a seat at the kitchen table with them.

" well mommy, I painted a picture of you me and teddy daddy." She says clapping her hands. " I left Drew out because she's mean." She finishes.

" baby Drew is your sister it's not nice to leave her out." I say grabbing her and sitting her on my lap. " are you going to apologize to Drew for leaving her out purposely?" I ask tickling her making her giggle.

" fine mommy." She crosses her arms looking just like her stubborn daddy.

I kiss brielle before going in search of my husband and my two other kids.

Christian and Drew are sitting on the floor playing with dolls while teddy is next to them in his play pen with all of his toys as well.

I stand by the door while they still don't notice me and watch them.

" hey girl we have to go out sometime." Drew says holding her Barbie up towards Christian as he's holding his own Barbie.

" anytime girl you've got my number " Christian says in a high pitched girl voice.

I can't help but giggle making Christian look my way.

" hey baby." he says getting up to kiss me. " how was your day?" He asked.

I tell him all about my busy day but I don't go into to much detail, if Christian knew how much I've been working myself I'm pretty sure he'd jump at the chance to convince me to stop working.

He's still not big on me working, he just doesn't mention it anymore because he knows that it'll just led to a pointless argument. At first when the twins were younger it wasn't so much stress on me working all the time because I wasn't the CEO of Greys publishers then, I was just an editor I worked less hours and I had less shit to deal with. my parents or Christians parents and even sometimes Gail would watch the twins while I knock out about 4 - hours at work & it wasn't a problem. but when the twins turned 1 silly me,

I felt like I was ready to run Greys publishing & it's been a great three years but coming home and seeing my husband and my kids like this, makes me not want to miss little moments like this ever.

After my daughters knock out a long day of school I should be available to pick them up & spend as much time with them before getting them ready for bed. I shouldn't be stuck at the office until dinner time sometimes & feeling shitty about missing a full day with my children. The last 3 years of running this business has been great but I think it's time I focus On just raising my kids & keeping my husband & myself happy.

" ahhh, atttt ahhhh" teddy babbles holding his hands out.

" hey there mommy's baby, are you reaching for me? Do you want mommy?" I reach down & pick him up kissing him.

" did you be good for gail while mommy and dada were at work?" I ask pampering his cute little face in kisses him.

Over the last 2 months Gail has been baby sitting teddy while me and Christian work, and it's become her new job. We hired a new house keeper to come by and cook and clean for us twice a day but Gail still does those things even though it's no longer apart of her job description for the time being.

We don't trust anyone else with our kids besides Gail or family, & since we didn't want to bother our parents to much with baby sitting, Christian doubled Gail's pay & asked her instead. She of course jumped at the chance as she loves my kids but I think it's time we give Gail her original job back & I can stay home with my own kids.

brielle comes running in her & her sisters room holding a big piece of chocolate cake.

" cakes done." She says stuffing her face.

" don't you have something to say to your sister brielle?" I ask sitting teddy back in his play pen, I scoop Drew up in my arms before grabbing Brielle's hand I take seat on the bed with Drew on my lap & Bri strands in front of us.

" I sorry for lenaving you out my painting Drew." Bri says.

" I don't care about the picture Bri." Drew waves her hand and jumps off my lap, she picks up a messed up looking Barbie with marker writing all over its face. " this is what you need to be sowy for." She says holding the doll out so her sister can see.

" get over it Drew, daddy said he will get you anatha one." Bri says stuffing her cake in her mouth.

I look to my husband confused.

" Bri did this? " I say grabbing the horrible looking Barbie doll.

it has marker in its hair and all over the face & clothes.

" she didn't know Drew would get so mad... we already settled it, I'll go out & by her another one tomorrow." Christian says shrugging.

" Bri do not touch anymore of your sisters dolls unless you want to play with them, not write all over them." I say firmly.

" I know mommy, daddy told me already." She says not liking that she's getting scowled.

" just say ok Bri" I mutter, god she's out spoken.

& it's all Christians fault!

both girls have him wrapped around their fingers and at the age of only 3 they know just what to say and do to get their daddy to give them what they want, I told him I didn't want the girls to be spoiled but between Christians side of the family and mines that's kinda hard to go through with.

...

...

( C prov )

Today is Sunday, and instead of staying home with the kids to have a lazy day in our pjs eating & watching movies, we decided to take the girls skating, well Teddy's with us but for obvious reasons he wont be skating.

Ana and the girls are adorable dressed in matching black tights, skating shoes and they are all wearing different color t shirts, Ana and Drew are looking like twins with their matching ponytails, while my girl Bri wears her long hair down.

I wrap my arms around Ana from behind as we skate around the ring with her holding teddy to her chest. Bri & drew are in front of us holding hands as they skate straight a head giggling. Honestly it's the most they've gotten along ever, the two are so different. & they go head to head with each other on everything, Jesus and they are only just going to be four in a few more week.

"I Tink I can do this on my own now Bri" I hear Drew say to her sister about to let go of her sisters hand as we get closer.

They are wearing four wheelers to help them keep their balance, and though me and Ana have been close by or holding their hands most of our time here, not to mention we've been skating before, we have no problem letting them hold on to each other but no way in hell am I letting them do it on their own.

Drew might hurt herself...

I grab both of them in my arms and zoom around the ring fast twice until I'm out of breathe & they giggle & scream "DADDY" excitingly.

"Christian you're such a show off." Ana yells jealous that she can't risk going as fast as I am with teddy.

" Jealousy doesn't suit you..." I stick my tongue out as the girls both kiss either side of my cheek.

ana glares.

We sit down and have pizza and juice. I sit the twins by Ana and sit teddy in my lap, I pull out his bottle & sit him comfortably in my arms holding it in his mouth while I take a bite of my pizza.

" I'm having fun daddy." Bri says looking at me. " I love you, tank u for taking us skating."

My heart swells.

I love when my kids call me daddy, I love that they need me, that they love me just as much as I need and love them.

I love those days when I come home and my girls rush to me to hug and kiss me, they cheer me up like no one besides my wife could.

I'm happy to be a daddy!

" you're welcome Bri, I love you more."

" hey, I had a hand in taking you skating? Why don't you thank me." Ana pouts faking like she's sad.

" tank you mommy." Bri giggles getting up kiss her mom.

We skate a little more before going home and the girls get baths and fall right out.

...

Ana is in the living room feeding teddy when I walk in with a glass of wine for both of us.

"You can have one glass." I say as she's breast feeding teddy so she can't drink more then a glass here and there.

I take a seat next to her and flick through, channels.

"I want to stop working." She blurts out making me turn my head from the tv to look at her.

" really?" I asked shocked.

I've been trying to get her to stop working for years now, I gave up.

she's telling me something that I've been waiting years for her to admit.

"I realize I don't even need to work Christian, we have more money then we will ever need in our life. Maybe we can sale grey publishing, or we can hire a new CEO & I'll just take a step back for a few years ..."

" I like the selling idea " I say excitement raising inside of me.

She nods.

" what made you change you're mind about being super woman?" I ask wrapping my arms around her & teddy.

"shut up" She giggled. " I guess I realized that I wasn't getting as much time with my family as I would want so I decided to make some changes, things were good until I became CEO, & the older the twins are getting... & we have teddy now." She rambles.

" I get it." I squeeze her tighter & kiss the side of her neck, " I can't wait until you are home everyday with me & our children." I hum.

" speaking of children, you need to stop spoiling drew & brielle so much, I don't want them to grow up being entitled brats..."

" Ana they won't, we won't let them. We will teach them the meaning of hard work." I say.

" I know, but brielle is so outspoken at such a young age, I get worried."

I chuckle

" Ana, she's just like you..." I say and she turns to glare at me.

i honestly don't mine Bri being outspoken, at least I know that she'll stick up for herself, & her sister.

" no. she's all yours, she thinks she's right about everything, she wants everything her way, she doesn't take no for an answer, she's outspoken, I can go on." she says getting up to put teddy in his bed.

When she walks back in we finish the conversation.

" do you really want to sell?" I asked just picking up my whine glass I had sitting on the top counter as I was waiting for Ana to put teddy in bed to start drinking. Ana does the same.

"no... I'm thinking maybe we can hire a new CEO?" She suggests, " I don't want to sell it, anything with the grey name is important to me, I just need to take a step back from all the working." She says.

" I'm happy you're finally taking this step." I say kissing her. " you never needed to work you know." I say.

"yes but I loved working all my life I wouldn't change how far I've come... I just, I'm ready now. I had to do this on my own time Christian, not just because you wanted me to."

I nod in agreement.

"I understand baby."

I pull her to me and we watch tv until knocking out. I wake up in the middle of the night & carry Ana to our room.

NEXT chapter is the last chapter. So tell me if there's anything you feel I left out that I can add to the last chapter? I wanted to focus on them as a family, how do you like the names " brielle & drew? " I literally had asked my sister to give me names and that's what she gave me 😂😂 I want to thank everyone who was reading my story from the beginning❤️❤️❤️❤️😢 & everyone who ever commented 😘


	25. Chapter 25

5 years later.

(Drew pov)

"Do you like my make up?" I ask my sister.

For Christmas aunty Mia brought me a makeup kit, even some nail polish.

Bri is standing behind me and I turn so she can see my face.

"no. It makes you look clownish." She says

I roll my eyes and push pass her to open my room door.

" go head, get out!" I say and she rolls her eyes and scroll out.

Thank god last month mom and dad agreed to let me and Bri have our own room. Bri can be so messy and I hated having to share rooms with her.

My room is pink. I have 2 fussy white chairs beside my bed, a yellow dresser. And manny posters on my wall.

Dad helped me paint it himself.

I love my dad lots. He's always there when I need him and he can never say no to me. the fact that he canceled meetings just to stay home and help me paint when he could have hired Someone to do it.

Yes he's amazing!

Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm his favorite.

When I walk down stairs to have lunch with my family they are all at the table.

Mom and dad are sitting across from eachother, & brielle and teddy are setting next to each other.

my dad takes one look at me and gasps.

" what's that on you're face princess?" He ask coming to wipe his thump across my face.

I giggle.

" aunt Mia brought me makeup."

" aunt Mia did what?" Dad asks shocked.

Mom comes & grabs dad on the hand smiling.

" I told Mia that it was ok if she bought it. Drew knows that she can only wear it around the house right?" She asks looking at me.

I nod.

Dad looks relived by moms words.

"ok. only around the house. You're gorgeous, naturally beautiful just like you're mother you don't need makeup." He says shaking his head.

We began to have lunch.

" mom, dad I was wondering if I can go to a friends house after scho-" I don't even get to finish.

" No." my dad says deadpan.

I look to my mom and she shrugs.

" I can't go against you're father, honey." She says guilty.

" I told you dad wouldn't let you. " my sister says laughing, her grey eyes shining.

" shut up bri, you're just jealous because you don't have any friends." I say angry that my parents won't even hear me out.

" hey, Bri does have friends she has me, her family and all of her cousins." Dad defends.

Ok so I know that I said I love my father lots but it's times like this where I really dislike him.

" can I go?" I ask.

I just want to go back to my room and cry my eyes out. I never get to go over to any of my friends house they think my parents are scared to let me out the house.

At only 9 I learned quick that my mom and dad are important. we have to take security everywhere we go. which sometimes sucks but mom says that I will get used to it. she says that dad is a popular business man and people are entertained by his life which is why we have to protect our selfs.

I guess I understand, though I sometimes wish things were different.

Dad looks at my half aten plate.

" once you finish your food you can go." He says & he sees my frown so he sighs.

" cheer up princess. You are to beautiful not to smile all the time." He teases taking his hand to pinch my cheek but I don't budge.

He sighs again.

" how about I talk to your friends parents & see if she can come over here after school? I don't feel comfortable with you going to some strangers house."

" fine. Can I go? I'm full." I lie, I'm not full but I'm not in the mood to eat.

" Eat!" He says before turning his attention from me.

Great! I think as I stuff my face.

...

(A pov)

The last 5 years have truly been the happiest years of my life.

Watching my family grow everyday is a blessing. I have so many people who love me. It's mind blowing because growing up I never thought I would have such a big family especially at just 33.

After I talked to Christian about stepping down from Greys publishing, within a few months we hired a new CEO by the name of james heart. he matched all of our quality's & within almost a full 5 years of working with us he hasn't disappointed. he's remained loyal and hard working. Giving me all the time in the world home with my family.

Of course Christian loves him!

Surprisingly he wasn't jealous at all of James good looks, as over the years he's grown a new confidence within himself. He finally believes that he's enough for me, and that he's a good person.

Teddy is now 4, in 2 months he will be 5. him and the girls are growing so fast everyday.

Teddy's personality is nothing like the girls was at his age. In fact he's more like myself. he's shy but very smart for his age. though, he doesn't talk much. Just to his sisters me and his dad.

The girls are still miles apart in personality.

While Drew can be what you call a "girly girl" at 9 she cares more about her appearance then I did at 17. Christian hates it. Few weeks ago those two had a stand off about Drew wanting to get her nails painted and Christian forbidding it saying she's to young. Those two can never get along for to long only when Drew wants her father to buy her toys or clothes. & play dolls, & dress up with her can those two agree on something. Drew is very sensitive & Christian well, he's just Christian.

They have a love hate relationship.

Brielle, is a daddy's girl. She's a little ruff around the edges as she still hadn't grown out of her "Tom boy" stage much to Christians delight. For Christmas he bought him and Bri matching dirt bikes & it was her favorite gift. That pretty much sums up her personality.

We take them on as many vacations as we could. We put them in private schools for their safety, and though they don't like it security is tight with them they alll have their own guards. we try to make family traditions. Our last trip was to Disney world with the entire family including Mia and her family, Christians parents, my parents, & Elliot's family.

We try to do as much together as a family as we could.

"what are you thinking about baby." Christian asks putting his hand over mine.

We're flying to New York in our private jet. Usually when Christian have to go out of town on business trips I'm not available to fly with him because I have to stay home with the kids. but since it's a weekend my parents decided that they will keep the kids so me and Christian can spend some alone time together.

" just thinking about how much we've all grown over the years... the entire family, and how lucky I am to have you." I say straddling him.

Christian groans and kisses my neck.

" I'm so happy you came into my room that night to suck my dick." He says and I widen my eyes in shock. " it was the start of this." He groans squeezing my ass.

I giggle pushing his chest.

" you hated me for that, you avoided me for a while." I mutter sticking my head into his neck.

He chuckles.

" I was confused as hell about my feelings but trust me I didn't hate you, I was turned the fuck on and I didn't know how to handle that with you... until I finally realized my feelings." He says and I nod.

I rip his shirt open making him nit his browsatogether.

"your taking control?" He asks amused.

I nod biting my lip.

I lean down and lick his chest making him grunt and squeeze me.

" fuck baby... with the kids I haven't been able to fuck you as much as I want." He growls biting my shoulder.

I push him back and pull his pants down, he sits there watching me until I have him completely naked with black lustfilled eyes.

" you're over dressed." He grits yanking my dress over my head.

I'm not wearing a bra so it leaves me in nothing but my tiny nude thongs

I wiggle on top of Christian grinding against his hard cock.

" Ana!" He grits.

I giggle, before sliding my panties aside and sinking down onto my husband.

" shit Ana!" He grips my hips and helps me ride up and down on him.

I lean down arching my back, his hands roam my entire body. I kiss his neck while my hard nipples rub against his chest.

" I. Love. You." He grits out between thrusts holding my hand between his hands forcefully.

Soon he flips me over on my stomach and spreads my cheeks before ramming into me, he pounded me until we found our release together.

...

being in New York in our apartment without Christian I can't help but think about that time me and Christian got into a huge argument, causing him to go out and get drunk leaving me all alone in here. The kids where about 7, I later found out Christian went out with jasmine. & he admitted that she came on to him, which is the reason why he came home after telling her off. I hate to say it but I forbid him from ever speaking to her again. She just doesn't respect my relationship, & at that point it was me and the kids or her!

it was an easy choice of course.

While Christians out working I slave myself around in the kitchen.

The kids love it here, which is why we refused to tell them that New york is where we were going.

I'm making stake & potatoes.

Once everything is done I quickly make our plates then FaceTime my parents to talk to the kids.

" hey mommy." Teddy face comes through on the phone he's stuffing macaroni in his mouth.

I'm hiding the view as much as I could as I'm sure they can recognize this apartment if I don't.

" hi teddy I miss you. are you having fun?" I ask taking a seat at the table smiling.

" hi mommy where's daddy." That's brielle, she took the phone from teddy and I can see their all having dinner.

I talk to the kids for about 20 minutes until Christian walks in pulling on his tie.

" something smells good." He states coming over to kiss me.

He takes the phone out of my hands when he sees I'm on the phone with the kids and starts to talk to them.

" daddy, ARE YOU IN NEW YORK?" I hear one of the girls say before Christian walks out of the kitchen with the phone.

Great! Now they will be begging us to bring them all as soon as we fly back.

Wen Christian hangs up on the girls after promising to bring them to new York the entire spring break, we eat and watch a movie soon after.

I nuzzle into Christian with my head on his chest feeling completely settled.

before falling asleep!

...

(The next day still A pov)

" you are the sexiest woman in here" Christian growls in my ear as he leads me inside.

We are having a business meeting with a couple Christian has dealt with for years. Well Christian is having a meeting, he just decided to take me along with him.

I'm wearing a black off the shoulder cotton dress this well known designer sent me. Since I married Christian a lot of designers want "Mrs grey" seen in their designs as they would say. the dress is supposed to make me look sexy and comfortable.

My hair is up in a bun and I have my bangs down. My shoes are all red bringing out my red lipstick.

Christian couldn't keep his hands off me when he had seen me.

We take a seat with our guest and order our food.

...

"Mr, mrs grey you are such a lovely couple. This dinner was nothing but a pleasure." Jaheim says kissing my hand as we all get up done with dinner.

" yes, it was a pleasure, call me Ana. Jaheim, Mrs Wilson." I smile, " you two are so lovely I had so much fun, I hope we can do this again just dinner." I say.

" oh Ana, you can call me Layla." She beams bringing me in for a hug.

Once their gone, I turn to my husband.

" let me just go and use the bathroom." I say and he nods telling me he'll be waiting in the front.

...

(Cpov)

While waiting for Ana I spot a familiar figure walking holding a little girl in her arms.

She turns and her eyes widen when she catches me staring.

" CHRISTIAN? Oh my god it's been years." Jyla says now standing in front of me.

My eyes dart to the little green eyed girl no older then 2 in her arms.

I clear my throat.

" yes it's been a while, how have you been?" I ask. " you look happy." I add.

" I've been fine. I live here in the big city now" she smiles. " I am happy thanks to this little one." She looks to the toddler smiling. " this is my daughter, I'm married... to a teacher." She says holding her average size ring out.

She's still beautiful, but she doesn't seem like the the first girl I let move in with me years ago. she seems more settled, more happy, & I might even say matured.

She continues when she sees me lost in my own thoughts.

" I realize I made a lot of mistakes in my 20s and I had to move on..." she pauses to gaze at me. " still to this day though, I thank you for letting me stay in that apartment rent free, with no support it took awhile for me to get on my feet. & I have to say that without your help all those years ago, I probably wouldn't be where I am today." She rambles.

I chuckle holding my hands out touching her arms to calm her.

" you don't have to thank me jyla it was the right think to do." I smile at her. " it was nice seeing you thou-" I'm cut off when I feel a hand lay across my chest.

...

(A pov)

When I come out the bathroom, I can see Christian talking to a woman who's holding a baby.

The closer I get I can see its non other then jyla.

Why is Christian touching her? Why is she smiling at him?

I sigh, I trust Christian I do. Jyla? I don't trust her just as far as I could throw her!

I walk up to Christian and purposely lay my hand across his chest showing off my huge rock.

" hello." I throw her a fake smile.

I look to the cutie in her arms and give her a real smile.

I see jylas eyes dart from Christian briefly to me, she throws me a fake smile before going back to eye fuck Christian.

"Ana." She says never taking her eyes off Christian.

I ball my tiny fist.

" you may call me Mrs grey." I say and while her eyes nearly pops out for a second, Christian struggles to hold back his laughter.

" well it was good seeing you jyla." Christian says grabbing my hands. He smiles at the little girl and I'm just happy to be about to get out of here until jyla speaks.

" it was nice seeing you christian. Like I said thank you for everything." She turns to me " Mrs grey." She says about to turn around but I just have to say what I'm about to say.

" nice seeing you. Oh, & you may call my husband Mr Grey." I say and watch her mouth drop as she clutches her toddler to her.

I pull Christian to our car before she can reply flipping my hair.

...

6 years later.

(Christian pov.)

Me and Ana are out having dinner at a fancy restaurant in L.A, as I had some business I needed to attend here and I wanted Ana with me.

about 2 years back we decided to make Friday's date nights just for us. We needed to make sure that even though we do a great job raising 3 kids together, 2 teens & a 11 year old, we still have time for each other, and that spark within our relationship.

Though that spark never went anywhere our bond just grows stronger over the years, years ago I gained a lot of confidence & that helped. just off the strength of being married to Ana & watching the amazing kids I help raise grow made me realize that I do have it all. and I'm an amazing husband and father, I deserve to at least give myself that.

" when are you and Drew going to make up.?" My wife asks taking me out of my thoughts and I scowl.

" when she apologizes for speaking to me the way she did!" I say.

"she's 16 Christian." Ana says sipping her wine.

I roll my eyes.

"what's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

" I just think you shouldn't forbid her to date... we raised her right she can take care of her self." Ana says.

" she's 16 Ana she can not take care of herself! & she's to naive to date. boys her age only want 1 thing." I say dismissively.

"if she's ready she will come talk to me, she wouldn't let anyone influence her. Christian 16 is the average age to have sex.." She pauses when I raise a furious brow her way. " We have to let her be herself. we raised her the right way. We have to let her make her own mistakes she's 16 and she has never dated, I say if she wants to and she came to us to ask we should let her."

I am shocked at her words.

" no fucking way!" I say throwing my napkin down. " I told her no and that's final." I say used to it being just that way.

" why are you being so stubborn about this?" Ana groans.

Drew haven't talked to me in days. She's been giving me the silent treatment every since I refused to let her go out on a date with some fucker in her school who's in a grade higher then her might I add!

When I refused to hear her out she stomped to her room and haven't said 2 words to me since.

" you want her to date?" I ask still shocked.

She's not nearly ready to date !

" I want her to be happy. " she admits. " she's embarrassed that she finally got asked out by her crush and you won't even give her a chance... which is why I'm trying to talk to you because I can't go against you." Ana says holding my stare.

" if I say yes to Drew dating then brielle will take it as a pass for her & I'm not ready for that ... their still my little girls..." I groan.

" and they will always be. But they are growing. they are 16 they will date..." she says and I hold my hand up.

" I'll think about it as for now, let's not talk about the kids for tonight." I say.

Ana raises a brow,

" and you promise to think about it?" She asks.

" yes." I answer.

...

We're now back in Seattle & I've been thinking hard about letting Drew date. It scares me honestly, I don't want her to get hurt or taken advantage of.

I knock on her room door before walking in & she instantly hangs up her phone.

" what is it dad?" She asks annoyed.

I sigh.

" are you still mad at me?" I ask coming to sit at the end of her bed.

" are you still refusing me to date? I'm going to be a senior next year." She reminded me.

Yea I know. I fucking know!

" tell me about this boy you want to date?" I ask turning to her.

" he's smart and really sweet I can't tell you much if you aren't willing to let me date and get to know him." She says.

" How about you bring him over for dinner a few times? Let me get the chance to get to know him & in 2 weeks I'll decide if I'm comfortable with you dating him?" I suggest.

I watch my daughters face light up.

" really? That's cool as long as you are willing to work with me." She says jumping up to hug me. " thanks dad!" She says.

" you welcome. Just promise me you'll always need me? You'll always be my little princess?" I pout.

Drew giggles her big blue eyes still shinning.

" I don't see myself not needing you anytime soon dad trust me." She squeezes me. " and I will always be your little girl." She finishes.

" now I'm just your little big girl!" She mutters I laugh.

" good. Now are you done ignoring me?" I say getting up.

" yes!" She squeals then frowns " as long as you promise to be nice to my date at dinner." She gives me a pointed look.

I chuckle before walking out, "NO PROMISES" I yell.

& he's not your date yet... I wanted to say.

...

Me and Ana are laying in bed. I just got finish telling her about my talk with Drew.

" I'm proud of you." She turns to me. " you are an amazing father, not bad for a guy who didn't think he could do it." She winks.

I laugh shaking my head.

Ana is so beautiful. She hadn't changed over the years just more beautiful everyday.

I feel like the luckiest man still. I could never imagine the rest of my life without her.

With the girls turning 17 soon, I feel like I'm losing control. Drew wants to date and I'm sure bri will want to soon, then they will be going off to college not to long from now. starting their own lives , I'm scared that they won't need me anymore. Drew and I are already starting to disagree a lot, last thing I want is to push her away.

I sigh and wrap my arms around Ana feeling settled non less.

" you've given me something so special, I can never be able to pay you back. You've given me yourself and our kids." I whisper kissing her neck before closing my eyes.

One thing I know, is that with Ana by my side I can get through anything.

...

(Brielle pov.)

Today me and my dad are going out to ride on our dirt bikes.

Since I was 9 we do this together sometimes.

I'm dressed in a pear of black jeans, some back and whiteJordan's, a blue t shirt, and a jean jacket.

Like always I'm wearing my long hair down straight as I just got it blowed out.

( did you ask your dad? ) B

Brody is my best friend, he's the captain of the football team at my school, he's very popular but to me he's just my sweet goofy friend.

My only friend...

He's got his own dirt bike and he wants to come out in the dirt and ride with us.

When I get downstairs I can here Drew and dad arguing as always these days.

" why can't I just go to the mall with a few of my friends without security? ITS JUST THE MALL" she screams.

" Drew lower your voice..." I hear my moms soft voice.

" in a minute you won't be going to the mall if you don't watch you're mouth." Dad growls.

I see him tower over a red faced Drew.

" WEVE BEEN THROUGH THIS, SECURITY GOES WHEREVER YOU GO NO IF ANDS OR BUTS!" He continues " one more word EVER about this and you're grounded until the end of senior year."

" you can't-" Drew starts but dad cuts her off.

" you want to test me?" He asks in a low cold voice.

" Drew go to you're room and cool off I'll take you to the mall to meet you're friends in a few minutes security will meet us there." Mom says shaking her head.

My sister storms pass me upstairs to her room.

" let's go bri." Dad says grabbing his jacket and keys.

Great!

I hug mom goodbye and walk to catch up with him.

" Brody wanted to know if it was ok if he takes his dirt bike and meet us there?" I say once buckled into the back seat as security drive us.

I don't mine security, I don't go out much because dad is a control freak who wants to keep me locked up in the house until I'm 30. But when I do I'm with Brody and he's actually cool with all of my security men aka the "babysitters." As Drew would call them.

" fine." Dad says still pissed at Drew.

( get ready, my dad doesn't mine)B

I shoot Brody a text.

( cool... so your dad doesn't hate me anymore right? ) B

( LMAOO! Not at all. ) B

When I first got cool with Brody freshmen year my dad hated him, but he came around last year when he finally seen that no matter what me and Brody are going to be friends.

It doesn't help that Brody is... really funny and easy going.

He grew on dad.

At least I think!

Me and dad race around the dirt on our bikes laughing and having a blast. Brody still hadn't gotten here.

" do you like Brody?" I blurt out suddenly.

My dad doesn't really like any guy that comes close to me, but Brody is my bestfriend he's going to be around and although my dad had been making a effort, I need him to try harder.

" no." He says and I wait for him to continue because I know him so well. " because he likes you... and any boy that likes you is a threat to me. & I can tell you like him to, that's why I give him a hard time. if he wants to get with my youngest daughter, he better know to step his game up. you're daddy spoil you, so u aren't easy to impress." He says and the last part makes me laugh.

" just be nice to him dad." I say and I'm sure it doesn't go past him that I don't deny liking Brody... I'm just sure he doesn't see me that way.

We've been just friends for a long time.

Soon Brody shows up and he tries to charm my father, they get real competitive once we start racing and it's fun to see them go at it.

" you can't beat me in racing old man" Brody teases a little in front of my dad.

" I've been doing this before you were born son." Dad praises himself catching up.

I giggle watching 2 of my favorite boys non including my annoying 11 year old little brother.

After all the riding around we go have a lunch together and I'm amazed at how nice my dad is being to Brody. I mean I realized he warmed up to him, but it's something different.

When my dad goes to take a call Brody turns to me and grab my hand.

" i think I'm in with the dad." He gives me a goofy grin.

" shut up Brody." I say grinning back.

Dad comes back breaking us from our moment & I see him glaring at our joined hands so I pull away.

" I leave for a minute & you already got your hands on my little girl?" He smirks.

" dad I'm 16!" I groan.

...

" so did you have fun with Brody & your dad." Mom asks giving me a knowing look.

I blush.

" yes, dad played nice they really got along idk why that's so important to me it's not like I'm dating Brody.." I ramble.

" but you want to?" Mom asks taking a seat on my bed.

"not like dad would let me. You seen how he reacted to drew." I say.

" but you want to?" She repeats and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

" Brody doesn't even look at me that way... he just likes me as a friend, I'm not like Drew & the other girls in my school. I don't keep up with crazy trends, I don't have much style, I don't wear loads of makeup and change my hair style every 2 weeks..." I continue to ramble. " I like getting dirty, bike racing, running, video games, sports. That's why me and Brody are friends because he enjoys the same things."

" honey you are amazing. You don't have to be like anyone else, you are beautiful without makeup, You don't need crazy trends, I love your style. Your long hair is beautiful I quite like it how it is." Mom says playing with my hair. " nothing wrong with the things you like to do. now do you want to date Brody? You guys have been friends for so long he's a wonderful young man I would approve." She pauses

" & rather you're father would like to admit it or not Brody has grown on him & if you give him some time I'm sure he would approve."

" I'd love to date Brody." I admit " it's just I'm usually really confident in myself but when it comes to him... he brings up all these unfamiliar insecurity's because I don't think he sees me like that, over the years I've seen the girls he's dated and I'm nothing like them..."

" that's the thing bri, you are different from them. Which is why Brody likes you. & it's easy & normal to feel insecure at your age, but I am here to remind you how beautiful you are."

I look at her shocked that she thinks Brody likes me.

" dad said that to, do you really think so?" I ask and she nods.

" I know so honey, find the courage to speak to him ok?" She says getting up.

I nod.

Me and my mom, we talk all the time about things that I could never talk to my dad about. I love that though, I feel like I can always go to both of my parents just some things a girl needs her mom for.

...

2 years later.

( C pov )

" do you girls have have everything you need?" I ask Drew & Bri.

My girls recently graduated and turned 18, summer is over and they are now headed to collage.

Though it scares the living shit out of me, I am really happy for them and so is Ana.

Drew wants to study art and fashion, so she's going to Fashion Institute of Technology in New York. Things didn't work out with her & the boy she wanted me to let her date, she never really told me what happened but they only lasted a few months. I let her date a little through out senior year as long as I got to get to know the lucky guy first.

as of right now though, and hopefully a really long time she's single.

While Bri got into Harvard to study law. Her and Brody started dating her senior year, which wasn't a surprise to me. They still date & they both will be attending Harvard together him for business. I wasn't crazy about it at first but I can't stop her from going to the school she wants to just because her boyfriend so happens to go to. Plus I won't admit it but I do trust Brody with my daughter, i know that although she has security, he will play a part in watching over her and keeping her safe

Me and Ana are only dropping them off to the air port & we plan on going to visit them within in a few days after they settle into their rooms.

Our only rule was that they take security with them & of course that's a hard enough rule, Drew freaked out but when I threaten to take her credit card and not support her financially & told her she'd have to get a job her attitude changed quickly.

Once we get to the airport and they bags get carried and taking we all hug one last time.

" I want you guys to call me for anything ok? Just call me." I slightly beg.

" I will daddy." Drew surprisingly speaks first tearing up. " as much as you trigger me I'm going to miss you and I love you." She squeezes me.

I see my wife tearing up and she cling to bri and Drew.

" remember what I told you? Studying comes first, parties and boys later." Ana says and they nod.

I scowl.

" how about partying and boys never." I say and they all roll their eyes.

" what's wrong teddy?" Drew asks as the girls go to hug their brother.

" I'm going to miss you two." He mutters sad.

" it's not the end ted. We will always be you're big sisters & when you go off to college you'll understand."

Ana goes over to hug him.

" they will come to visit on holidays and even summer. We will visit and keep in touch and before you know it you'll be going off to college yourself. Though I can wait for that day..."

Ted shrugs.

" ok. You guys promise to visit right?" They nod.

"ok guys, we have to split up as we are catching different flights."

" yea." I say.

" so we will see you in a few days." Bri asks.

" you know it." I say.

I watch them walk away from me and it's probably the hardest thing yet in life I've had to watch.

...

"today was hard for you huh?" Ana asks.

We are sitting in the living room having a bottle of wine and enjoying soft music while I rub her feet as teddy is asleep for his first day of school tomorrow.

" very hard. But I am really happy for the girls, Bri will make me the happiest man in the world once she graduates Harvard and succeed at doing something I couldn't. & drew I'm just happy she decided to find something she's good at and make a career out of it."

" yea. I'm really happy for them, though the house isn't the same without them." She pouts slightly.

" well we'll just have to make it better." I say pulling her up to straddle me.

She laughs.

" mhmmm." She hums kisses me.

I'm settled.

the end 😍❤️

Hopfully i I didn't forget nothing I did read a few old chapters over yesterday for motivation and insight or w.e🙇 ️, but I still feel like something is missing idk tell me pls?💕 this was by far THE hardest chapter of all time next to the delivery of the twins chapter because I'm only 19 I've never experienced some of the stuff I had to write about in the last few chapters in terms of growing & family having kids etc I think that's why it was harder for me 😭💀 non less I really enjoyed writing this book I wasn't happy about all of the chapters but it's my first book and I can say I tried my best. Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed and gave me tips or compliments I really love you guys 😭😭❤️ One of my readers said they wanted to see how the kids grew up so I focused on that a lot, someone else wanted me to add jyla in the last chapter so that part was for you❤️ OK I'm done rambling I hope you liked if you read😘


End file.
